Romeo and Juliet Lied
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! In life, one shall encounter all emotions. Denied love by the fate of their family differances, Lillian Evans Princess and soon to be wife must make the final decision. Will she follow her soul or will family honor and tradition rip them
1. The Time of the Lord

Okay. I've decided before I post the new chapter that I'd brush up the first couple, seeing how they're terribly written.

A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I do not own Romeo and Juliet nor do I own most things. I do, however, own a cell phone! -

The Times of The Lord

The world could be seen from her chamber window. At least, all she had known to be of the world could be seen. Rows of flowers and rolling hills made up her scenic view. The beauty of the red roses spiraling up the castle walls and the wide open sky above her distracted her enough to hardly ever give her time to ponder what lay beyond the restraining walls.

She often walked through the gardens in her spare time. She loved to lie in the rich green grass and read a novel, preferably a heartbreaking romance. However, her favorite spot had to be the patch of lilies that spread out by the pond.

Her mother was a fan of lilies. Perhaps that was why she named her daughter Lillian; after the lilies she proudly took care of.

The girl could not be a day older than sixteen. Long, barrel curls of red shone golden in the sunlight. Her skin was milky white, almost as pale as the moonlight. Her eyes were sea green, almond shaped and full of youth and innocence.

Lillian stared down at her small hands and smiled broadly at the ring that abided on her finger. It was a large diamond on a thick gold band. The diamond had been discovered from deep within the caves of the Middle East. It was beautiful, priceless and of vital importance. Lillian never took it off.

"Queen Lillian Marie Evans Moreno…" she said in a sing-song voice. Her engagement to the Prince of the South was buzzing news. Ever since her sister, Petunia, had married, Lillian could think of nothing but her own wedding. Many nights she dreamed of it; the flowing white dress of silk and lace, the sky high cake and delicious pork, the guests by the boat-load and more importantly, that point when she would be cradled in her true love's arms, and he'd lean in, kiss her lips, and they'd start their lives together.

Hilliard was a handsome man. He was nineteen years old, only a few years her senior. His family was close with hers. She'd grown up knowing the young prince. He was now in her father's military; a stunning, handsome Military officer. He was what any girl dreamed of: her own knight in shinning armor.

The beauty of it, in all honesty, was how pure everything had turned out. Hilliard was everything she could ever ask for. Sure, girls her age were already married and bearing children, but Lillian's mother had insisted on raising her child the way she had been raised in Italy. The idea of her daughter marrying and bearing children at the age of twelve was simply out of the question!

There was a soft knock at her door. The young beauty turned to see a woman standing at the door. Her beauty was far superior to her daughters', if that were conceivable.

A man with dark hair grinned."Can't you move it any faster, pussy!?" he shouted to another boy who was carrying a large heavy box away from the cabin. The boy shot him an annoyed look."You're one to call someone a pussy now, Prongs!" The man known as Prongs smiled. He ran a hand through his short shaven black hair."I do enough work as it is. It's not my problem you get stuck with the shit work." His friend shot him the bird and brushed away his shaggy hair from his face. The boys looked to be around seventeen, but were clearly self-sufficient. Both were tall and muscular, but looked as though they hadn't bathed in a few days."You know Prongs!" a new voice came. James whipped around to see another handsome boy his age with black and brown eyes smiling back at him. His name was Sirius Black, or Padfoot. "Yeah, Padfoot?" the boy asked. Sirius grinned and threw his head back in a bark-like laugh. James stared at his friend happily."Yeah, Moony. I think being called the King has gotten to his pretty little head." Sirius shouted over at the brunette. 'Moony' nodded and continued his box-lifting journey wherever it was to take him."Hey! Being the King of Thieves isn't exactly an easy job!" James said holding back laughter. Sirius nodded, his eyes widened in false agreement."Oh shut up! Grab Wormtail and go train. The Ale Bed ain't gonna be some easy cows to beat." he ordered, trying to place his best leader look. Needless to say he failed miserably."How about not? I was on my way to grab some dinner." Sirius said with a sly smile, laughing at his personal joke. It was common knowledge that a thief never paid for his meal. "You get caught and I'll have your ass, I will. Now go, and grab me something." Sirius grinned and nodded sending him the thumbs up.The other male dropped the box and walked over to his friends. He too was good looking and he had mousey brown hair and pale and perky skin."Mind me tagging along? I don't want to get stuck with all Prongs' orders." James shot him a look of sarcasm and Sirius laughed again."Sure. Hey-" he said digging his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly. He shot a grin at the boys."You hear that the Princess is getting' married?" James blinked and shook his head. Remus followed with a weak shrug. Sirius' eyes widened in excitement."…To the Prince of the South or the West or some place. Hear he's pretty much on the wealthy side." James snorted and whipped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt."Prince Goody-two shoes? Ah! Wouldn't I like to run into him? Ordering us around like he thinks he's our God. Not even the King of all England bothers to!" his friends smiled and nodded in agreement.Remus stared at his friends and jumped impatiently."Come on! I wanna eat before tonight's full moon! You think I enjoy seeing a dog when I'm hungry and I can't eat it?" Sirius' face paled and it was James' turn to laugh aloud."You guys better go before I become bait." His friends nodded and walked out of the bare field they had set up camp in. A group of other thieves sat in a corner near the King's Quarters.They were eating and laughing about something or another. James had to smile. He couldn't have asked for a better team. The members of the Al Beid were good people; despite their tarnished reputation. Men and women, child and adult, all alike, worked hard to keep the group one headstrong family.His eyes strode over to a group of girls that were talking. The young women of the Al Beid were useful in their own way. While most of them were just as skillful at knocking a man out as any of the males in the Al Beid, it was what they did to lure their victims in that impressed James. Sirius, Peter, Remus and himself would be hard pressed to try and seduce a man with their bodies. James decided to speak with Lady Kirah. Kirah was a fortune teller that the Al Beid had picked up ages ago. While she wasn't a natural soldier, she was brilliant and quick on her feet. James had grown up under her watchful eye. Kirah was like a surrogate mother for the children of the Al Beid. He pulled open the door flap of a tent to reveal a small woman who was probobly in her late forties and had a head full of long thick black hair. She was staring down at her crystal ball, not even bothering to look up from it. Her lips curved into a pleasant smile."Ah! My King. How is it, you are?" she asked. James smiled and sat across from the older woman on a large trunk. She wore a hajab around her face, hiding large round loops in her ears. As she moved her hands around the crystal ball, her bangles clinked and clattered. She held a long chain in her hand with a ruby fitted on the end. "Never better." James said with a childish grin. "I thought I'd get a blessing before tonight." He admitted looking at her sheepishly. Kirah laughed and stood. She was tall. Her movements were fluid and soft. She kneeled before him and began murmuring things in a foreign language. James always figured it was some form of Arabic.

After her prayer James stood up and stretched. He thanked Kirah and left, sending her a wink as he ducked out of the tent.

Lady Kirah's dark eyes followed him outside. You truly are the King of Thieves.Hey! Okay, though this chapter wasn't full of angst, you just have to wait. It will. Dru'll be coming along. Am i the only one that finds it too awsome that James is the 'king of Thieves'? That rocks so hard! And Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. Thieves too. Thieves! Yay-hoo. But I SERIOUSLY need some characters. Send me YOURS! PLEASE!!! Also please share your ideas on what you want to happen. I realy want to hear from you. I'll update soon. Review please.-SiriusAllPunked


	2. Desert Rose

**I own nothing....sadly...**

**Sorry, I am SOOO Sorry. I really am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Desert Rose**_

James looked out over the oceans as the waves crashed loudly against the rocks. He loved the coast more then anything. This was _his_ place. His home. Where his people belonged, and nothing could stop him from allowing this to stay. It didn't matter if the men we're considered thieves and the girls considered gypsies. Everything about their lifestyle was beautiful. The dances, the homes and the clothing. They weren't packed together, all trying to be the same. The red and blue colored shawls and the dances the women did. There was nothing ugly about any of it.

But the Prince would never understand. Not even when the King of all England did. It didn't matter to the people of London. Everything about their lifestyle-their culture- was considered wrong to the eyes of the people of London. But how could they not love the smell of the roses? How could they not love the curves of the shadows that danced amongst the flames? How could they take Victorian plays with so many dialogs over the meaningful plays just of music and dancing and costumes? What was so wonderful about the jewels and the diamonds? How could they have anything against the stars and the ocean? How could the large castles beat the woods and the beaches? It made no sense.

He turned back for camp, still contemplating every question he had. There was so much the city people didn't understand. He closed his eyes and smiled when the soft tune of every flute, violin and caprema filled the air. He stepped closer seeing a beautiful sight. Francesca was dancing as they played a song they liked to call 'Desert Rose'.

Her golden brown arms were raised and she was all decked out in the finest of silk and dark colors. Her shadows played with the fire, as he loved. The expression on the new girl's face was priceless. She looked as though she had never seen such a sight. Ah- a city person would have not. This was lovely.

"She is the best." he said quietly to her. She flinched, not realizing he had been watching her.

"I have never seen such glory." she said in a voice like cream roses.

"This is our home. For nothing else is better." he said. She blinked.

"Not even dancing within the flames." she added. He nodded, understanding her feelings perfectly. There was nothing more beautiful then the dance of the rose.

"The dance reminds me of a song my mum taught me so many years ago." He whispered. She looked at him.

_ I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more then this_

Lillian closed her eyes, sucking in each word that poured from his mouth. The words of a lullaby she had never known. How sweet they were too.

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to the empty skies above_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more then this_

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

Lily felt her cheeks go red. A weird twist formed inside of her stomach. It wasn't the feeling of love, she was sure of that. But it wasn't the same feeling as how she had felt before she had met James. This feeling was all too good.

"Tis a song of meaning. You see, Lily, this place, our culture, is based on the creativity and dreams one has. To make it part of our lifestyle we make all our dreams become reality. That is our world." Lily nodded quietly.

"And your home?" he asked after a moment of silence. Lily flushed suddenly. Her home? As in the castles and the jewels and the royal treatment? All seemed so-well narcistic compared to this world.

I made Lily want to be there forever. But she had a home- a place where she belonged.

"Oh, well- my home is nothing compared to this place. Just a lot of being ruled over. And not much working." She said carefully. James smiled.

"Ah, you live within the walls of the castle, am I right?" Lillian stirred. Well, if she said yes she wouldn't technically be lying. She'd have been honest-just not entirely.

"Well, yes." He laughed, catching her completely off guard.

"You're not from around here, that's for sure. Not with that formal speech of yours. You have got to be from the castle." He added in a whisper. Lillian tensed. He'd send her back for sure- why would the King of thieves want the Princess of Wales there-unless of course he was to hold her for ransom. She spun quickly pulling him close to her in a pleading manner.

"Oh sir, you mustn't take me captive! I shall give you whatever you wish- but in days I'll be married and father will be furious to know that I went out on my own!" she said in one quick breath. James laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold it, lady. I was not going to kidnap you! What kind of reputation would you think I would have taken on then?" he asked, humor dripping from his voice.

" Oh dear. I am quite sorry, sir. Tis just- I don't really understand this way of living..." she said shamefully. He smiled and she looked into his eyes. What a hazel color they were. Almost breathtaking. Much unlike her fiancé's whose deep and warm blue were. This young king had cold eyes. But they were very beautiful.

"Being from the castle, I thought one would know how rude it is to stare." His warm breath trickled over her skin. She blinked and noticed a lopsided grin upon his face. She imminently turned beat red.

"Oh good Lord! I am quite sorry." She shouted. He laughed and turned his attention back onto the show Francesca was putting on.

"Just go on and leave. We do not need your knights and Kings rushing in here." His voice had become cold. He had realized what would happen if the people of the castle knew where their sacred princess was. They'd kill every man, woman and child in the clan. Destroy everyone's hopes and dreams. Besides, having a Princess in their territory was much like betrayal. He would have a few words with Francesca later.

"Bu-"

"This isn't where you belong, both we know that." He stated finally. She coiled.

"I will go."

**Okay, there is chapter three. Sorry if it's lame. But I do love the song 'Desert Rose' by Sting. More to come later.**


	3. Don't Try to Hide

**I STILL don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is chapter four to Romeo and Juliet Lied. I hope you like it. Please keep in mind that I do not own anything.**

**_Don't Try To Hide_**

Lillian, who was quite used to the nick name Lily, shivered as Francesca got ready to take her home. Lillian thought James was quite rude not to offer a walk with him, but realized that it could place both of them in a lot of danger. At least her family trusted Francesca, and vice versa.

"I'm am terribly sorry if m' lord was rude. He's-well-real protective over his people. He's been that way ever since Hikaru- oh never mind." she shut her mouth immediately. Lily looked at her closely, but chose not to say anything.

"Why does he love this place so much?" She asked, looking around. Francesca smiled at her friend, and princess.

"After a few days, you learn to love it. It's free. It's new. It's different. James likes to be different. Or better yet, he LOVES to be different." Lily giggled too.

"That dance, the one you did, made him sing." she said suddenly. Francesca laughed. She knew what Lily was talking about. James may not have been the most graceful, artistic, or musically coordinated person in the world, but damn could he sing.

"Desert Rose? Yes, his mother taught him that song. She was one of the tribe's greatest women. Very pretty girl at that too. Oooh, James adored her. Well, from what I remember, of course. That was...about twelve years ago. He was rowdy, but still a born leader." she said as she placed her hood back on. Lily fixed her red hair from under her own hood and looked down at her friend hard.

"Whatever happened to James' parents?" she asked curiously. Francesca froze.

"Oh, milady, I do believe that I have no right to tell you his privacy. Maybe when we come back from Oxford he will tell you. That is, if you can get away from your husband long enough to reminisce with old friends." she said with a smile. Lily punched her softly.

"Silly goose." She said giggly. Francesca smiled. The two started to walk out, towards the woods when Lily caught James', who was carving a wooden toy for a cute girl with a pocket knife, glare. His eyes were dark and mysterious. Gulping, Lily followed Francesca towards her home.

She hadn't realized how creepy the woods were. She touched her shoulder, remembering how James' hand had felt. Its warmth still lingered through her. The darkness of the woods reminded her of James' expression. The bright stars that shone brightly above reminded her of the gleam in his dark eyes.

The ripple and crunch of the leaves beneath her feet was the only sound. Francesca looked at Lily, and wondered what she was thinking of. She had hoped Lillian would like her people. Her mother, Francesca's that is, certainly had no hard feelings leaving the tribe. She remembered the day her mother left the group, she had been eight. Lily was five when she met her. Since then, Mrs. Kara had no intention on going back 'home'. Maybe it was because what had happened to her father and brother, Michel.

When the warm sunlight flooded into Lily's room, she woke with a start. She looked around wondering if the journey with Francesca was just a dream. But she really didn't believe it could have been. Yet, it was all too exciting. An adventure-something a princess could only read or dream about. The handsome thief and his people, it was all too exciting.

She called in Francesca who helped her dress. Today she would be seeing her Prince. He had been gone for awhile and she was happy. But as Francesca helped her dress, touching her shoulder, she was instantly reminded of James. She looked at Francesca almost immediately.

"Fanny, was it real? Did we really go to the campsite?" she asked eagerly. Francesca looked at her wildly confused.

"What do you mean, milady?" she asked. Lily sighed. It must have not been real. But she decided to try again.

"James…James was he real?" she asked. Francesca laughed and hugged Lily close.

"But of course! I am sorry that I didn't remember what you were speaking of." She said apologetically. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"It is of course all right. I just hoped I wasn't dreaming."

"I don't know, milord. I thought she was very cute." The boy said smiling. James raised a brow. She was cute, yes, but a member of his enemies. He even doubted that his friends knew who she really was. Besides, he remembered what his friend had said. Lily was going to marry Hilliard. There was absolutely no use in befriending her. But she had really pretty eyes. Eyes he couldn't get out of his head. They were such a pretty green-Elliot's eyes.

James nodded to the boy and headed back to his rolled up tent. He had to set it up soon. They had been traveling for a few hours and he was tired. But he still couldn't stop thinking of those green eyes. He hadn't thought of his mother since he saw Lily. She looked so much like her-of course-without the red hair. The way she seemed so mesmerized about his culture, he couldn't help but like her. His mother always said that even if the rich are cruel to us, we should never stoop to their level. And not all those in jewels are stereo typical. She said that when she was younger, a very rich young man helped her. He said he was sorry for the impression his people might have had on her, but he was positive that he would stop anyone from doing it to her again. He never really believed his mother, after all-it was the royal family that killed his mum and dad. It wasn't in his nature to be forgiving. (Sorry…I've watched HP3 six times today. You get use to it!)

"Hey Prongs, why didn't Francesca stay with us?" he heard Sirius' playful voice come from behind him. He smiled and looked at his friend.

"She told me she wanted to stay with Lily." He said. Sirius' brows rose suggestively.

"Do you fancy our mysterious stranger, James?" he asked. He gave him a long cold stare. Sirius shrugged and walked away. James shook his head and continued to work on his tent. About half an hour later he smiled in satisfaction at his finished bedroom. He walked toward the mission tent, where Electra David and Sid Arthur Montgomery stood looking over a map and squabbling.

"It is not, Sid! That path will only wind us up on the other side of the city!" Electra cried. Sid shook his head childishly.

"This rode will lead us _right to_ Alexandria!" he stated. Electra scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned quickly and saw James walk her way. A grin covered her face and she tugged on Sid Arthur's sleeve.

"Oh! James, it's a pleasure to see you here!" Sid cried, both their expressions changing almost immediately. James nodded and walked onto the wooden pier they had found. He looked at the map sprawled out onto the table and sucked his teeth.

"This path right here will lead us to Oxford. Now, we can take that route and-see this rode right here?-well we can take that and be to Alexandria in no time. But- if we take this route and get off at Liverpool we can get to Alex in the same amount of time, only both are on different sides of the town. Now _we_ know that the place is in the middle of the city so either way if fine.

Of course, if we went on the route to Oxford we might run into Hilliard's people. Damn him, anyways, I guess that makes Liverpool's route the best."

Electra and Sid looked at James with blank expressions. Okay, so they we're BOTH wrong. They were used to it anyways, so it really didn't matter.

"Now," James heaved a sigh and looked at his friends, "if you two don't mind, I am on my way to the pub!" Electra and Sid nodded and headed back to their tents. James shook his head and walked away. The dirt covered roads turned into cobble stone walks as he stepped into the city of Lenin.

A large group of girls stood in front of the pub and James had to shove his way in. A large poster inside the pub had a sign that said 'Bad Thieves in London.' Thankfully he had his hood on. He sat down at one of the wooden tables. There were dozens of cloaked men in the bar so he didn't look out of place.

"Can I help you?" a very Irish woman's voice came. James smiled and nodded.

**Okay then! Sorry it took forever. **


	4. He Learned to be Lonely

**I know I have not written in a while, but I'm so strung up on school work and getting alone time is harshly scarce. My computer erased all my work when it 'shut-down' and all was lost. I am, however, happy to say that I have worked on my writing skills and have updated my writing format. Inspired by a great book and greater movie, I give thanks to the skills of Mr. Gaston Leroux, Mr.Andrew Loyed Webber and Mr. Joel Shumacher for togeather creating one of the best stories I will ever know. I am talking about 'The Phantom of the Opera' if you have yet to guess. I hope many of you have read the book, seen the play, or viewed one of the many movies. I defidently recremend the most current one. **

**In this chapter, you will read more in on James. The next one will be mostly Lily. As I was saying though, this chapter will show James in the light that I just so happened to portry him in (with endless similarities to dear Erik) and express his ideas and emotions in that, that any of us would feel.**

**I have yet to gain ownership over Harry Potter, so it would be pointless to sue me. REMEMBER: If you have any questions, comments or just feel like conversing, e-mail me at And now, on with 'Romeo and Juliet Lied'...**

_**He Learned to be Lonely**_

(Sorry Kat! I HAD to!)

The creaky little pub was full of broad laughter and conversations of every sort. The drunk young men mingled with the wasted old, both savouring their kegs and eyes grazing hungirly amung the young waitresses. James Potter, who resembled the Grim Reaper in his clock and cape of black, grinned into his beer.

His waitress returned shortly thereafter, asking polietly in her heavily accented voice if he cared for anything else. He shook his head, slowly,to be sure that his hood did not reveal his face, and bid her off. A man at the table beside him was laughing like a mad man and spiting up his liqour. He was a chubby, hairy man with a toothless grin and a long scar across his cheek. A Pirate.

James fingered the dagger he had tucked in his coat pocket. The silver was cold and sharp. He stiffled a cruel laugh. Although Pirates, robbers, thieves and dealers often frequented these quaters, James Potter was the most dangerous of them all. For he was heard of, but never seen by the likes of anyone else but his people. Even these men, these dangerous men, looked upon him in fear if ever they had the misfourtune to know his identity.

His thoughts trailed back to the strage occurance which had happened just the preceeding night. That woman...Lilian, she was different. Well, except for the evident fact that she smelled of noble blood. Her eyes were so deep and intoxicating, much like his mother's eyes. A smile apeared on his lips and his hand dropped from his coat. Lily, she resembled his mother so much. And although that was beautiful about her, it made him a bit angry. His mother had died when he was younger, prey to the Kingdom of Layther. It was one of the many reasons why he dispised Prince Hilliard and everything he stood for.

"Excuse me, monsieur, but could I have a mintue?" a soft, sharp voice said into his left ear. James turned aburptly in his wooden chair to unmask the source of the voice and was quite suprised to see a cloaked figure stand before him. It's cloak was worn like his, long and trailing with a hood that covered his entire face. Infact, it looked like a shorter replica of the young king, only in brown instead of black.

"Yes?" he asked monotonelessly. A sigh escaped from behind the hood and raised a hand. James raised a brow when he noticed that the hands were very feminine and too clean to belong to any common street rat.

"Come, monsieur! Come!" It cried softly. James nodded and stood to follow the cloaked figure as it headed towards the door. They were leaving? Well, he had already paid for his drink so it wasn't a dishonest thing. James snickered at this thought. Dishonest? Him? No possible way...

Outside, the sun shone bright and hot. Even the floor beneath them was heated and the wind blew warm and dry. He looked to the fellow cloaked figure to see if he could understand its movements but failed dismally. The figure had its back to him, and was shaking slightly as if sobbing.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked strongly. The figure still whimpered and did not turn to answer him. James growled under his breath in irritation, but waited polietly. Finally the figure turned to face him and reached out its hands to grasp his.

"I know that this is quite dangerous, but I had to come to be sure it was not a dream. I was told you'd be here, and when I saw the figure draped in black, I knew instantly it was you! Oh, forgive me, Sir, for I mean no harm. I just had to be sure it was not a dream!" the figure cried. James looked dead at the figure and wrenched his hands from its, to rip away its hood.

"I should have known it was you!" He growled as the hood fell. The figure's hands flew up in fear and cried,

"Oh, I ask for your forgiveness, Sir! I am shamed!" James held back a laugh at its pitiful attempts to ask for forgiveness.

"You needen't speak to me like that, Milady! I am but a common street rat. Do I deserve this sort of respect from a noble?" he asked sarcastically, spitting out the word 'noble'.

James' feirce hazel eyes met the green ones of Lilian Evans, the strange royal kid whom was chummy with Francesca. There she stood, tiny in the heavy brown cloak, looking frail and afraid as his glare held on to her magically.

"I...I..." She was unable to speak. And as she coward in her boots, which by the way were way to big and were sure to give her blisters, his feirce glare glinted some sort of amusement.

Lilian shook slightly. Why had she even come in the first place? Because she wanted to be sure what had happened was _not_ a dream? Or for some other reason unknown or unspoken? Whatever it was, she regreated it so. She had dressed in commoners clothing, some she had taken from the castle Wizard Pomparah's closet. He wouldn't mind, not in the least because he was her secret tutor as she learned to master the strange powers she had. And they were more uncomfortable then they looked. Lily was sure the emerald green skirt she wore underneath was tattered and filty from all the falling down and the dirt.

"Are you to answer my question or not, _Madamoiselle_?" a snickering voice asked, mocking her earlier attempts to adress him Frenchly. She blushed which made him laugh aloud. Her blush deepened and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I-I am sorry! I did not hear what you said!" she whimpered quietly. He stared down at her with cold, mocking eyes. Yet they were beautiful in an odd way. In them, she saw all the pain and torture in the world, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She slipped slightly, and he noticed, for he instinctivly reached out and stedied her, but she weakly fell against his chest.

Both were ridged as cell walls, as their breathing increased and their arms wrapped around eachother held tightly and protectively. Lily could hardly breathe. She pulled on his cloak and forced herself up, staring into him mysterious eyes the whole time.

"I said," he said very calmly." that you needen't applogize to me, Madame. But, what is it you really want?" Lily frowned. She had told him what she thought. His look was undiscribable. He oeered up at her through his dark hair with a questioning look, browses raised. His mouth was sort of open, but he muttered no words.

"I...I came-I came because...I came to see you! Really, to see you." she gasped. His expression changed immideitly. James' large hazel eyes widened.

"Um...excuse me?"

**This chapter is done. I know it is short, but I wanted to end it here for a reason. You will soon understand it, hopefully. Thanks to all my reviewers, I am really proud to have people who actually care. Thankyou so much again. (Go see Phantom of the Opera! You'll love it!)**


	5. The Stranger With His Mask

**I do NOT own anything, sorry. This chapter, of course, will go into Lily's character more. You'll understand the character's a little better, hopefully. I REALLY wanted to thank my reviewers! THANKYOU! By the way, PotO rocks! I saw the movie 5x, own the original novel, own the play script and have the new soundtrack. If you are a Phantom of the Opera fan, you'll understand where I got ideas for James' character...Erik is the coolest! Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**hpjsr-Didn't PotO rock? Thank you for reading' and reviewing' my story. : pulls out cd player and jams out to 'Down Once More'..**

**Lady of Masbolle-Thanks for reviewing and reading my story so much. It means the entire world to me.**

**Theoneandonly-Sorry if it was so short. Thanks for the review.**

**Dust Bunny-Hey, thanks so much. Talented writer? Why, that is so kind! Thank you again.**

**Pamma Baby-Graci, my friend. Thank you.**

**Brighton Baby-Actually, yes, there will be some L/J action in this chapter. Not amazing, mind you, but action none the less. Thank you!**

**Jasu-I thankith thee. Um, my e-mail is now the site screwed it up, sorry. I'd be happy for e-mails. Truly happy.**

**Annie-Thank you! Thank you so much!**

**MissMills-Thankyou for the review. I am glad you like it.**

_**That Stranger With His Mask**_

Lillian Evans had never been so strange in her life. What on Earth was she doing! How improper was it for a lady to tell a man that she had come for him? Lillian had to bite her lip as the past moment ran through her head. His killer grasp, his haunting look. She shivered slightly as she recalled what had happened.

James, the King of the thieves, stood before her looking both shocked and confused. His dark look had shed from his face, leaving it too look empty and strange. Lillian didn't understand it, but she found herself liking that dark look. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of how foreign and sensual the man was.

He was decked out in a cloak and cape of pitch black, his hood resting upon his head, covering his face. But as the hood dropped, it released a gorgeous figure. The darkness of him captured Lillian, making her succumb to him. Her weak attempts to speak only seemed to infuriate him even more.

Yet, here he was, that dark angel confused. She was at a loss for words, though, and she looked towards the ground.

"Sir...I, I am terribly sorry if I have been a bother, but Sir, I have seen you in my dreams. A lady should not dream of a man, am I not correct? I had to see you again...I can not explain it, but it was a must." she said softly. He looked at her still, his mouth in a tight line, and glared.

Lillian froze. Most men would break down at a woman saying this to them, but he showed no emotion. This was irritating. Why wouldn't he just show some damn emotion? Maybe a smile or a blush? Was he truly not affected by her passionate confession? What an odd and strange man.

''You are immensely foolish, Mademoiselle, did you know? I could easily kill you right now, and no one would ever know. And I expect you are aware of how nice it would feel to have noble blood shed by my own hands. To get back at that love of yours..." his voice was cold and mocking. Lillian felt her body freeze and go numb. Would he really kill her?

By the look that he was giving her, she wouldn't be surprised if he did. He did nothing though, just stood there staring at her. She shuffled her feet and frowned, her eyes down cast.

"This isn't where you belong, Milady. You might as well step down." venom dripped from his voice. His eye burned into hers, and they were cold and dark. Lily felt herself shiver.

At home, no one would ever dare speak to her like this; tell her what she should do and who she was. Being Princess had its benefits. Yet, this man didn't seem to care. He knew what she was, who she was, and yet, he paid no more respect to her as he would to one of his filthy little gang members.

Now, Lillian Evans had never been a rash or haughty person. She usually lost herself in pretty little daydreams, too caught up in her little dream world to bother acting like royalty, but never before had she felt so offended. How dare him! How dare he order her like that! She raised her little head, dropping her scared and lithely behavior and glared at him.

"Pardon me, _Sir_," she almost spat, "but I doubt it's your authority to tell _me_ what I shant and shall do. Kill me if you must-but be forewarned. Someone will find out." Lillian didn't know exactly where all the courage had come from, and her voice shook with uncomfrance. She prayed he wouldn't notice, and he didn't.

In fact, he didn't even seem upset about her come back. A grin crossed his face, filling it with some creepy light. He chuckled at her, cruelly, and his smirk was dry and amused. Lillian felt her face heat up. Oh how she hated to blush around him! Usually her innocent blush was her gift, but around James Potter, it was a curse. A curse that made her look weak and easy to push around.

"Ah, so you can think on your own. Royalty has their ways..." he murdered, chuckling. Lillian felt her blush heaten more and she whimpered. Why did he insist on making her feel so powerless? Why, she had never met a more irritating and rude person in her life!

Lillian looked up at him again and sighed. He looked so...so...intoxicating right there. His dark figure dressed in all black against the sunlight made him resemble one of the dark angels she had once read of in a fairytale. He was surely no knight in shinning armor, more like the villain, but she felt herself entranced by him none the less. His beautiful hazel eyes contradicted his dark skin, his harsh smirk was so...so, different. Lillian had to shake her head. What was she thinking! She was an engaged Princess! She had no right to fall for a dangerous, on the run King of thieves!

Then she recalled falling onto him, and the maidenly blush reappeared on her porcelain-like skin. 'I bet I look horrible, what with my silly blush and tear stridden face!' she thought embarrassedly.

They stood there, not saying anything, just staring at each other, contemplating the past happenings. Why wasn't he speaking? Didn't he have anymore mean things to throw at her? Had he finally had his fill of embarrassing her? Why did he stop so short!

Finally, she turned to leave, her coat swaying behind her. She walked slowly, for a reason not even known to her. Strangely her mind cried _Stop me! Please, stop me!_ Her legs seemed heavy and unbudgeable, but she made them move. And he didn't follow her. Nor did he stop her. He just stood there, seeming at peace, glaring at her halting figure.

Tears began to come to her green eyes once again. She didn't know why she was crying. So what if he did not care to follow her? She had open, warm arms to run to. _He_ was the one who had no one. Why wouldn't he follow her?

Soon, after placing her hood back over her head, she stomped through the busy street market. Every so often, someone would bump into her, either throwing her a nasty look or ignoring the fact that anything had happened. She was really sick of the way she was being treated. It was so unusual to her. Everyone always treated her with the utmost respect. And here-people rammed into her and shot her frightening glares and spoke to her like she was no better then them. She realized then and there that the facade she wore as Princess determined how she was treated. If she took off that cloak, people would bow and cry apologize, fearing for their lives. With the cloak hiding her face, she was just another lonely street rat.

When she reached the castle gates, she snuck around the back, pulling off her hood so that she wouldn't be mistaken as a robber. She walked into her room at the top of the kingdom, and dropped to her bed in the most unlady-like way. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she tried to zone off. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Another sigh came from the young Princess, and she rose from her bed and granted permission for whoever it was to enter. It was Francesca.

"Hello, milady. How are you this afternoon? It is quite beautiful outside." Francesca said cheerily. Lillian felt a groan escape from her throat and her friend turned, alarmed.

"Are you quite alright, milady?" she asked worriedly. Lillian nodded and shrank back onto her bed. Francesca walked slowly to the bed, glancing at her shortly, and patted her shoulder.

"I am well, Franny. Very well. I just am in a terrible mood. Never have I been spoken to so rudely as that from that _King_ friend of yours." Lillian muttered angrily. Francesca laughed lightly and patted her on the shoulder again.

"Oh, Lillian! You went and saw him again, did you? Well, I will just say that James Potter has his ways. He's always been that way; harsh and sarcastic. It is why so many of the thieves respect him. He is not weak, nor does he fail easily. No, he makes the best of whatever is it he is to do." Lillian popped up from her bed angrily.

"Rude and cruel is he, and he is _respected_? Impossible! How dense are those thieves! What they need is a respectable leader! Why, Hilliard would never treat a lady so!" she cried. Francesca raised her hands kindly.

"Milady, James does not know that you are Princess. A man can not just know something!" She said softly.

"Oh, he knew who I was, yes he did! He called me a noble blood! He called me a royal! Yes, he knows exactly who I am. Yet, he told me what to do and spoke to me as if I were another one of those street rats!" Lillian was mad, and she was hardly ever mad. That man had a real effect on her!

That night, as Lillian tucked herself in her large comforter, she dreamed of her meetings with the King of thieves. She dreamed of his dark features and his rough, cruel voice. How she hated him! Or so she should, but she didn't. In fact, she even admitted wanting to see him again.

In her dreams she saw him talking and smiling to the little girl, Morganna, she had spoken to earlier that day. He was quite handsome, she realized, when he smiled warmly. He would never smile like that in reality. It was nice to dream of him smiling like this, though.

Lillian awoke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside, and she pulled from her bed, stretching gracefully. The long night dress she wore fell down upon her ankles swiftly and carefully, and she walked to her windows to open them and allow sunshine into the room.

There was a knock at the door, and Francesca walked in with a smile on her bright face. Lillian stared at her suspiciously, wondering what could make her friend so happy early in the day.

"Good Morning, Milady. Beautiful day we're having, no?" She asked, staring out the window with rosy cheeks and crinkled closed eyes. Lily frowned slightly and asked her why she was so gay.

"Oh," Francesca said, her face brightening even more," His highness just left, but he wants me to come see him around nine. It's eight, I told her majesty that I should like the day off and she said, 'It's not as though you were a maid, my dear. You do what you wish. Mind having Lillian come along though?', and I said 'Of course not, your highness.' So, would you like to come?" she asked happily. A smile formed on Lillian's lips as she remembered her dreams. James smiling happily and playing with that little girl.

"Yes." And so Lillian dressed for the day, wearing a thick canvas coat of Francesca's and a long brown skirt that draped around her ankles and a bodice that fit snug around her chest. She piled her hair on the top of her head in braids, a very pretty street fashion, and slid her feet into tights and loafers.

Outside the castle, the streets of London were busy. Lillian felt happy of their stay in the city, although she loved and desperately missed Wales. On the streets, a woman and her children were at the market, talking to a man behind the counter happily, that Lillian suspected was the children's father.

Francesca saw many friends and others she was common with, all street-worthy and dressed in the same rags as the next. They all stared at Lillian curiously, looking at her as if they were trying to figure who she really was. Lillian felt no remorse or fear, just excitement.

It was when Francesca informed her that they were near the meeting place that Lillian became nervous. She had just realized that coming here would mean she'd have to face James again. She was almost sure his temper with her hadn't worn off so soon.

As her friend pulled back a long red silk curtain from inside a window of what looked like an abandoned and burned building, she turned and looked behind her and Lillian.

"Good...no one can see us." She muttered more to herself then to the Princess. Lillian also gave a quick look behind her and frowned. Her heart and mind raced with fear mingled in with excitement as they silently stepped through the window. Francesca's voice came again.

"Watch out for the glass, milady. The soles in those shoes are thick enough not for them to bear through, but you must always be on your guard." Lillian nodded and stepped in, watching her feet the whole way.

Her hand let go of the drape and they were suddenly purged into darkness. Lillian allowed Francesca to walk ahead of her, fearing that they might have an unwanted guest about them. She walked over to one wall of the building, feeling another silky fabric curtaining the burned and seethed wall, soft against her fingers. She closed her eyes as she felt the fabric, soft and seductive, making her loose her breath. Loose her breath till she couldn't breathe. Her eyes flung open. She couldn't breathe! A hand lay over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She felt faint as it pulled her towards itself.

Her emerald green eyes looked around panically for Francesca's figure, but there was nothing. She must have thought she was still following her. Lillian tried to cry out, but the hand tightened around her mouth and warm breath came upon her cheek and neck.

"Shut it, or you'll scare her!" An angry voice muttered.

**Alrighty-then. There is chapter six. I know it isn't much, but-oh well. If you're confused about what is going on and why I ended the last chapter so short, it is because I wanted to leave you hanging. That was a real emotional scene and switching over to Lillian's world view would make it more intense. Anyways, in this chapter Lillian can't get James out of her head (obviously) and so she ventures off to see him for reasons truly unknown to anyone. James, again obviously, likes her, but he in no way wants to endanger his people by risking a relationship with royalty. Plus, he's lived a life of some-what solitude; his friend's being the only close thing to him. (And they even aren't THAT close.) and he finds himself incapable of giving this girl what he really wishes he could give her. He's too far in his rebellious, single solo life-style to change it for his affections for Lily. Lily likes James, but she won't admit it. She is afraid that it will mess up her relationship with Hilliard, and she really loves the man and can't let that happen. It means to much to her. On that note, she is confused because she has always been known and thought of herself as a dreamy 'knight-on-white-horse-will-save-me' sort of girl, but she is slowly falling for the complete opposite of that. And although 'tall, dark and handsome' may seem to fit James, he really is not. He's more like the murderous, raving lunatic you can't help but love. : takes a sip of out Sprite bottle:**

**Onwards, then. I'd like to give some advice, if I can. There are A LOT of talented writers out there who are unsure of how to convey emotions into their stories. My secret it music. Though I'm not necessarily musically talented, I spend almost all my time listening to music; it makes me think things and sprouts new idea in my mind. If you want to write a dramatic story like this, here are a few songs I recremend.**

**Tears in Heaven- **Eric Clapton

**Music of the Night-**The Phantom of the Opera (Gerard Butler, indeed!)

**Fint-**Linkin Park

**Pretty Girl (The Way)-**Sugercult

**On My Own-**Les Miserables

**An Extraordinary Girl**- Green Day

**Wandering Child**- The Phantom of the Opera

**Well, there you go! Have a great...um, Jaguar day!**


	6. You Have Come Here

**Okay then, chapter seven. I am trying to update at a moderate pace, not too fast or too slow, but I am trying to make up for leaving so many people hanging earlier on when I stopped writing. Well, I'm not going to droan on and on again. So I don't own anything...bla..bla..bla..thank you for my reviews...and...Yeah...enjoy this chapter.**

_**You Have Come Here**_

Francesca frowned in the darkness, unsatisfied at the silence that laid behind her. She couldn't hear Lillian's foot steps and stood silently, hoping to catch noise of their feathery-like steps. There was still nothing there, and she turned quickly to see nothing but darkness.

Lillian's scream was muffled by a black leather gloved hand that laid over her mouth tightly. She was pressed against a hard body, obviously a man's. Pink patches floated to her cheeks as she thought that, and she felt the urge to shake her head. The grip the man had on her wouldn't allow it though, and she felt his deadly grip tighten as she tried to move.

"Shut up or you'll scare her!" It growled in her ear, in a low husky voice; and hot breath on her neck. Why was she in such a situation? Lately, she had terrible luck. First she had found herself in a city full of law-runners, thieves and murderers. Then she had become infatuated, to put it bluntly, with the leader of that group and now she was being kidnapped almost.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself! God, why are women always so fidgety. Don't worry, girl, I am not going to hurt you. Stop it-or you'll die of your own accord." He growled once again, making Lillian freeze. She complied obediently, pausing and frozen to her spot. There was a sigh heard from the man and she felt his grasp on her weaken. Relieved by this, Lillian found this as the perfect chance to run away. However, the man who held her captive disapproved of this, and she felt her body slam against a wall. She was trapped again.

His face came right up to hers and muttered a few swearwords and some strange dialect that she didn't understand. Her back was pressed tightly against the wall and the capturer's hands held her forcefully up against it. It was impossible to see anything, especially since he had shoved her around a corner, but she could see the angry flames in his eyes. They burned into her green ones, just like James'.

It was then, that Lillian cried out strangely,

"James! Oh, I am glad it's you." And he pulled away from her, his hands lingering above her shoulders in a still captive way. She thought she saw his expression change from angry to frighten for a second, but was sadly mistaken when his deadly grip on her resounded.

Lillian whimpered in pain, keeping sure not to be too loud as he had ordered. His threat of her ending her life of her own accord scared her to death. Die of her own accord, what ever did he mean? Silencing herself, Lillian stood standing straight, not a word falling from her trembling lips, and his hands pressed against her like how an officer would hold a law breaker.

"God, you really piss me off, you know that!" James, the figure, growled once again. Lily's eyes widened in terror as his grip once again grew tight. He whispered angrily in her ear and she wondered amazingly of how he could tell where her head was without touching it or accidentally bumping heads with her.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know who it was...I am sorry." Lillian murmured. An exasperated sigh fell from James' lips and he turned his head to look away from her, feeling as though he wanted to scream. Lillian shuffled from under his grasp, but he didn't exert any force from it. He wasn't going to allow her to try and get away again. Not when these people were in here.

James Potter was not a necessarily bad guy. Sure he stole and killed and repaid people in crucial ways, but he wasn't mind wrapped enough to hurt an innocent girl. If Lily wouldn't shut up though, she most likely would have died anyways. And he'd rather have Lily die of his own hands then have one of the Thousand Guard Militia kill her. That's what that bloody group of murderer's called themselves. And damn be to hell upon them, for they were the last people one would want to run into. Especially a weak lady like Lily.

Francesca was still out there, he knew, but she could take care of herself. And although the Thousand Guard Militia might be a pack of infantile rats, they knew who Francesca de Monroe of the Thieves was; friend of James Potter, the worst person to cross paths with, and wouldn't dare try to even hurt her. Doing that, they'd have the entire pack of thieves after them, and they would be dead before sunset.

But Lillian Evans, a beautiful, defenseless girl, would most likely be kidnapped and raped. Who knew what those dirty thugs would do to her!

Lily budged against his grasp again, and the sound of footsteps filled his ears. His hand came to her mouth again, and he threw himself tighter against her. She froze against his hard body and was sure she was blushing like mad. Shadowy figures swept pass them and she understood why James had acted so rash. That diffidently was not Francesca.

The shadow decided to stand around for quite awhile, which irritated both James and Lily. James kept his hold on Lily protectively, despite this, and leaned his head over her shoulder gently.

Lillian had never been so embarrassed in her life. James couldn't have been more on top of her. And to think that she had thought the other day had been the most improper situation she'd ever be caught up in! From this position, she could almost see him clearly. His dark eyes were as dark as ever, deeper then the deepest valley in the world. His jaw was clenched and broad, his cheek bones not nearly as high and pretty as Hilliard's. He had dark, narrowed brows, giving him an eternal scowling look; big, strong hands and muscular, tight arms. She laid her head against his tuff chest, tired of standing so still, and felt him falter for a second.

James' eyes fell down onto Lily for the first time that night. His mind raced as her head leaned onto his chest. It shocked him beyond belief. The move was so soft, so gentle and so affectionate. His heart was beating on unbelievable levels. This confused the young king because he had never felt this way before. He had always been quite emotionless, his only feelings dedicated towards his people and their survival.

It seemed like ages before the sounds of thundering footsteps died away, and the crack slam of a door echoed throughout the entire building. It was then, and only then, that James backed off of Lillian, turning away from her to glare down the dark hallways. Lillian's rapid breathing relaxed, and she shrank down from the wall, her back sliding down its hard surface. James didn't seem to notice, his hands were clenched in fists and his look was sharp enough to destroy metal.

The moment had come and gone wordlessly, leaving Lillian stunned, scared and emotionally distraught. Her emerald green eyes traced all that was visible, including the shadow of the young king. His back was still turned to her, and she was at a loss for words. How strange she felt! The young man that stood before her just once was with her, on her practically, and she seemed not to care. The horror of the situation, having someone else, most likely another murderous raving lunatic, stalking the premises, disappeared as James held her protectively in his strong embrace. She wasn't even sure if that was how he had meant to seem, but that was how she thought of it. He cared, she knew. He wouldn't admit it, but why else would he hold her-protect her like that?

Her cheeks colored as she thought of how safe she felt in that embrace. How warm and right it felt. How good and special it seemed, how he had held her as one would hold a lover. A frown crossed her lips. Her true love, Hilliard, held her so many times. And each time, it seemed a wonderful sensation-but this...this felt so different. Never had she felt so alive, so willing to be alive. Not even in the arms of Prince Hilliard.

James didn't see this, nor did he care. Holding Lily like that, the adrenaline and rash emotions that coursed through him like a wave crashing to the shore pissed him off. He refused to allow himself to think that way. A King of thieves could not be weak, easily succumb to silly emotions. If one was, they'd bring their entire people to an end. And it would all be over. He wouldn't stand for it. He had always been the King who did what he did right, no matter what the costs. He had purged emotions like that from him after his mother died and he was commissioned as King, following in the footsteps of Rehead.

He turned only to glance quickly at Lily's shivering figure. She was scared. He had scared her, he knew he had. The young girl seemed to weep to herself, her breathing soft and petty, like a child's song. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, as a cat's would. He shook his head fiercely and in turn, growled at her to stand up and that the person was gone. She complied silently, probably too afraid to speak.

Lillian thought of all that had happened to her as she slowly stood up. The young man that stood there, glaring coldly out into the darkness which even seemed to shy away from that glare, confused her greatly. He seemed, so emotionally deprived yet so tender and sweet. After all, he had held her in a way that seemed intimate and loveable, and then he turned from her and ordered her to stand. How could a man be like that? How could any human have such strange emotions, enough to make them seem they actually like you at one moment and despise you the next?

James Potter might be the King of thieves, a murderer who seemed to crave blood-lust, and even at times a monster, but he was still a mere mortal. Lillian knew deep down, he too was confused of himself. She had a way of seeing people as they are meant to have been seen, ignoring their strange facades, and seeing them. But she couldn't seem to make out James. He was too odd, to cold and too out there. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before, raggedly and demonic, and yet she seemed so attracted to him. His voice was so deep, so seductive and she found herself lusting after it as an easy woman lusted after a man of money.

Her eyes shot up when she felt a hand on hers. Her eyes caught gaze of James, his hazel eyes cold and lifeless as always. His gloved hand was grasped around her shaking one, and he turned and pulled her out of the complete darkness. There was little light in the larger room they were in, but enough to allow her to see what was going on.

She took a long look at James, who had once again moved away from her and was staring up into nothingness. The king wore a strange uniform, diffidently that of a poor man's. His shirt was of a heavier canvas then hers, and it was a yellow and brownish white, yet the large stains of dirt and grime were quite visible, and he wore a thick rope around his waist. His pants were dirty and ripped and baggy and were dirty and brown. He wore boots, military style that came up to his ankles.

He finally noticed her stare and turned to her with an annoyed glance.

"Some noble you are! Why the hell do you keep staring, you'd think that that mother of yours would have taught you the dangers of staring." He snapped. She nodded solemnly, choosing it smart not to say a word on her behalf, but it only seemed to piss him of even more.

"What the bloody hell is with you? Talk, God dammit, I'm not going to kill you. They're gone. Now, let's get Franny and get out of this bloody mess!" Lily nodded and said _yes sir_ in the clearest voice she could. As they ventured off, back into the pure darkness, a thought crossed the Princesses mind.

"James, why on earth did you ask for Francesca to come here in the first place?" Lillian asked. James didn't turn to look at her, only kept walking.

"I didn't. Not here, at least. I wanted to meet her by the market, and I saw her come in here. She's always screwing up! I had seen the Thousand Guard's come in, probably seeing if they could find anything useful to steal. Ha! There aint nothing in this old torn down Theater that would serve to be worth any value." His laugh was more like a bitter snort. Lillian rolled her eyes and said he hadn't answered her question.

"Oh, yes then. I asked to meet her because I wanted to give her this thing the boys wanted to give her. They're off working right now and so I said I'd be glad to take it. Besides, this is the last time I'll see Franny is a long time." She looked at him and frowned again. What did he mean by 'they're off working'? Didn't he mean 'stealing'? Though thinking this, she said nothing.

"Damn, where is she!" James cursed aloud. Lily walked slowly behind him, almost as if she was afraid to get to close. He shook his head annoyingly and looked around in the darkness. They walked into a room that was small and covered in come velvet lining.

James walked to the back of the room to look around. There was a veranda in the corner and a music box sat on top it. He picked the delicate thing in his hands and turned it over to wind the thing up. A soft tune emitted from the wooden box. He closed his eyes and drowned in the soft music.

A scream disrupted him from his thoughts and he turned around abruptly, dropping the music box. As it crashed to the floor, he fled from the small room to where Lily was.

"Lily!" he cried angrily and worriedly. He found her crouched in a corner, shaking in fear. He ran to her and caressed her cheek gently.

"What? What!" He practically demanded. Her hand raised and pointed to a figure in the darkness. James looked up to see it as Lily's head dug into his shoulder.

"Oh my God."

**There you go. That is it for chapter seven. Can anyone guess what is going on? Hum? Kudos to those who do. I know my e-mail thing doesn't work, but if you leave your e-mail address on the review, I will be happy to e-mail you. I wanted to thank jasucool for all the help she did with preparation for this and the next chappie. Well, more later!**


	7. Solitude and a Prisoner

**I do not own Harry Potter. Never did and never will, if you have yet to notice. :Smile: The acadamy awards are on tonight, as it is currently Feburary 27th 2005, and I am eager to see what awards my favorite movies might get. (PotO, Hp3, FNl) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying to add some Lily and James romance, although I won't make any promises. **

**As for a touch on the subject of the L/J relationship; there isn't much going on right now, action wise, but a lot emotion-wise. If you know me at all, you'll understand this clearly. (I like to write about things going on in peoples' heads. Their thoughts, their feelings, their points of views and all that jazz.) Anywhoo, the idea of telling the story in perspective of such characters as Lillian Evans: a princess who is torn with the thought that she is madly inlove with the perfect guy (Hilliard) and lusting after the bad boy (Potter), and James Potter: a young man whose always lived his life feircely and alone and is terrified at the thought of loosing that style to the arms of a girl who belongs to the people he hates most, is quite a day's work. Well, I will get on with the story then.**

_**Solitude and a Prisoner**_

His mind reeled. Angry thoughts shot through him like nothing he had ever felt before. Or much like. The corpse hung from a banister, held high over a catwalk-like stair case that lead to the roof of the Theater. It hung weak and lifeless, and the paleness of its skin shone through the darkness of the room. James gulped, trying to keep his temper down, but failed dismally. Fury pummeled through him like a raging fire, but he wouldn't show Lily.

Standing up slowly, he walked to the corpse with pure ease. Lily stared on in mixed horror and wonder. James remained so calm, even when he saw the disturbing corpse of Francesca. Oh, how the young man confused her. Tears streamed down her face like a river and, try as she might, it was impossible to hold them back.

Francesca had been her only true friend and now she was dead. Her body hung like a rag from the banister, its only movements was lifeless, soft wavers in the wind. Lillian didn't know what to think, her eyes followed James' cat-like movements as he stalked towards the billowing corpse.

Dead. Death was no stranger to the young king of thieves, not even killing. He had killed more people and in more ways then the Princess of Wales needed to know. Death was as common as a song hummed by one of the thieves. Yes, James knew death as if it were a friend of his, and sometimes lusted after it as if it were a woman.

His cold hazel stared at the corpse, unfeeling and distant. He didn't notice Lily scramble to her feet uneasily, and walk up behind him. He didn't do anything. Which wasn't the least bit unusual; deep inside his own head, trying to comprehend all that had happened.

Francesca had once been a member of the thieves. Her mother, Neine du Jumbare was his mother's best friend, and her husband, Alexander de Monroe, was a good friend of hers too. He'd grown up knowing Francesca as one of them, and then, as Monsieur Monroe's lifeless body fell to the earth, eight years ago, it was all over. Madame Monroe ran away. And she became a servant to the nobles, if she couldn't have done anything more disgusting!

James' long glare remained on his hard face as he just stared. Lillian frowned and used her hand to wipe away the stray tears from her face and eyes. She finally didn't know what to think. Her mind was spinning in circles; half trying to deal with her best friend's sudden death, half trying to figure James out still.

Alone again. James was constantly being left alone. Everyone who mattered to him always went way-taken away by the harsh grief of life, fleeing from the dark fate that life bestowed upon them.

James Potter's life was so different from hers. He was content with his loneliness, knowing that he was meant to be that way. His life was more a curse then a blessing, for he had to fight his way through it just to live. His people-his friends, were all the same. They were street people, learning to depend on only themselves. And while a girl of her status' only worry was to make the best impression on everyone else, theirs was to do all that they could to make life better for their families and friends. They had to steal just to survive, and barely. Yet, they never seemed to act as if they had nothing. James' in particular, because cruel and harsh as he was, he always understood what his fate was. He was poor and alone and despised, and he didn't care at all.

'I would always be crying.' Lillian thought miserably as she stood silently behind the even quieter boy. 'My whole life has been made. I've never had to see the world for how dark and scary it really was. I've only seen the good in people and life.'

James' fists shook beside him, cold white knuckles, paling with each shiver that ran up his spine. Anger deemed through him like a coursing river, ripping him apart slowly. He closed his eyes for a second to clear his head, but the thoughts wouldn't die, and his eyes opened in rage.

The soft breathing of Lily could be heard, and the sound surrounded him. It seemed much more like the blaring of a herd then just a human's breath, and twisted James' thought and pounded in his head. His hands flew to his head as he grasped it in pain. He didn't even feel himself fall to his knees, but Lily did, and she gasped loudly.

She ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, only resulting in him bouncing up almost at once and rounding on her bitterly.

"Comfort me, Lily! Don't even try it! Just get out of here! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! Just run on back to that perfect life of yours, why don't you! Go on, get! Runaway from this demeaning nightmare that keeps you locked up. Forget this-forget it all. Don't come back!" He spat wildly.

Lily shrank from his cruel remark. He truly was disturbed in the head. Of course she cared! He cared about her and she would always care about him. His body shook unbearably, and he looked as if he were holding back even more rage.

"James, don't be foolish-"

"I told you to go. Go now before you become prey to my own lust for noble blood!" He was serious. You could see it in the burning of his hazel eyes. Lillian's eyes widened in horror as he pulled from his pants pocket, a shiny metal object. He had a dagger.

"No, James...come on...put that away. Please, put that dagger away." She whimpered, slowly stepping back. James grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. He snarled in a voice so cruel and deceitful that it seemed as if Hades would fear it,

"Then run. Run away and never return."

So she ran. Tears ran down her face like a river as she banged through the opening of the building, shards of glass poking its way through her shoes. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, crying against the wind and shutting her eyes to the glare of bright sunshine. Time after time, she rammed into someone, who glared at her ruefully, but she kept on running. Lillian ran and ran until she reached home.

James sighed and looked around him. When his anger had finally subdued, he turned to leave, giving one last glance to the woman's lifeless hanging body. He suddenly turned back around and pulled his dagger out of his pocket-the same one he had threatened the Princess with only minutes before. Walking to the corpse, he pulled himself onto the bar and cut the rope that hung around her neck. She fell to the carpeted floor with a quiet thud, lying on her face.

The young King plopped down beside her and frowned.

"Me and my damn conscious. You'd hang there if it weren't for it, you know. Now, what to do with you..." he muttered to the dead body. James looked around him and with a gruesome thought, wondered what restorers would think if they found the dead body. 'Probably scared beyond belief.' he thought with a morbid grin.

"I can't really take you outside, now can I? Yeah, a man dragging a dead woman down the street. No attention drawn there." And so his eyes searched the room once again. Those hazel eyes widened and brightened when they landed on a coffin-like box, tucked away under a table.

"Well...it isn't much, but...I think that you will live." He laughed at the latter remark. Ruggedly opening the coffin, he placed Francesca in it delicately.

"May the God of yours take pity on your soul." James murmured to the lifeless figure, and with a snapping turn, he fled the Theater.

He snapped through the new camp ground angrily, bumping into Remus Lupin while at it. Remus, who had always been a subdued type of man, only shot a worried look at his obviously angry mate. James only stomped into his tent, thrashing down the flap so he could be alone. Sirius and Peter walked up quietly next to Remus and the young werewolf frowned at them too.

"Something's wrong with him. He isn't himself." Peter mumbled staring after the king's fleeing figure. Sirius cocked his head towards the tiny blonde haired boy and scrawled.

"You think! How much do you want to bet it's that girl again?" Remus gave a halting look at his mate and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I mean, James isn't one to get this way over a girl. It must have something to do with someone else...Anyways; we better go hunting or something. I think there is a new market down the road."

"Damnit!" His hands bled and throbbed, but he didn't cease to bang them endlessly against the rocky wall that held up his tent. Everything around him was dark, the light only illuminated by a tiny candles. The young king fell to his knees and his arms grew tired as pain surged through them.

The image of Lily running away as fast as her legs could carry her flashed in his mind. Then she was crying. Her emerald eyes glaring up fearfully at him-it had finally occurred to her that she was in the presence of a murderer.

It wasn't fair...He hated himself. He hated the world. He hated life in general. James gave it all up. He'd given up everything by now-hope, dreams, religion and affection. These things were pointless, leading only to more suffering and more pain.

Who was to blame for it all? God? Could he really blame the man that so many people had faith in? Faith in what though? A figment of their imagination, an almighty speculator that they all kneeled before-turning to him whenever they were weak or misunderstood. Religion was a petty waste of time. A useless chance to think that you were watched over and your faith would be decided by some great, mysterious power. But, if there was a God, and he really was as great as everyone claimed; protecting people from the nightmarish world and rescuing them from mindless sins that stalked the world like demonic shadows, then why didn't he help James? Here he was, a tortured and bleeding soul, a man-or monster- left out in the rain to rot and die alone.

''God never spared me. He never even looked upon me. I am just a pawn of Satan. He ignores those who do not successfully play his games, those who do not give into him. If you are real, then prove it to me. I never asked _anything_ of you, but this: Kill me, God. Deny me the chance to live, relieve me of this hellish torture, even if it concludes with me burning in hell again." he muttered to no one in particular. Maybe God, maybe himself.

_This is really your own fault. You built this world of pain and suffering. You made this Hell on your own._ James' eyes looked skyward and his hands clutched together as if praying.

"My own death can be arranged." He muttered.

Sunlight poured into her room as Princess Lillian Evans eyes opened wide. She sat up slowly, shivering against the cruel morning freeze, and peered out the window. Something moved outside. The young woman stepped out of bed, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold stone floors.

Lillian wiped a stray length of fiery red hair from her face and tucked it behind one of her ears. She leaned down and rested her arms on the window seal, sighing as she saw her mother's maid in tears and being consoled by the other chambermaids and servants.

_Poor woman._ She thought. _First she looses her husband-then her daughter. _Familiar tears began to form in her emerald green eyes. The girl blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. She had cried too much already, and she wanted to be strong. Strong like James was.

Lillian frowned at this thought and the tears went away. He was so angry that day, mad at her and mad a society. He was having a battle with his own emotions and was loosing dismally. She felt for the poor young man. He didn't understand how he felt back there-blinded by the ability of masking his emotions, and he couldn't that time around.

And then she feared him. He had threatened her with that horrible dagger of his. Dangling her life ahead of her as if it were some joke. He was a monster; he didn't deserve the love and tenderness he disregarded. James Potter, King of thieves, was a demon, incapable of compassion.

Lillian frowned and looked down at the stone paved streets. Everything around her seemed to be made of stone or hard rock. It all seemed to fake, non existent and cold. Like the people.

Those who called the castle 'home' were all the same: lifeless, brainless, useless women and whiny, uptight men. Even some of the servants seemed tactless. Like they had no lives other then serving under the King and Queen.

Grisebella, for example.

Griswbella Monstone was a twenty year old girl with no brain of her own and practically kissed the young princess' feet. Lillian would wake up to Grisebella's cherry demeanor and then roll her emerald green eyes at the servant whenever she made a simple mistake and freaked out.

"Don't worry about it, Grisebella." She assures, but the young woman would never comply. She burst into tears and begs for forgiveness, as if her life depended on it. Not that she had much of a life in the first place, Lily mused harshly but honestly.

The Queen seemed to be the only woman who had a level head and knew where she stood. Whilst other Queens of the Land would have current fainting spells and hide away whenever something remotely dangerous occurred, Lillian's mother would sigh and turn her head. The Queen was young and beautiful, long locks of auburn hair pulled back and weaved beautifully. But her fondest and most gorgeous moments, in which Lillian loved to do as a child, was when she sat at her mirror table and brushed out those breath-taking locks.

In thus, the young Princess of Wales began to play with her own hair. Fiery red, unlike her father's, whose hair was pale blonde like his skin. Her hands came to her face as she traced over her features, memorizing them as if she stood before a mirror.

Shoulder length, dark fiery red hair, almond shape emerald green eyes, poutful lips and rosy cheeks all lay upon a pale face. She wasn't very tall, almost 5 feet, and looked just as dainty as royalty, but made up for it in shape. Lillian filled out her dresses nicely, mostly hidden behind torture contraptions they liked to call _corsets_, and smooth milky legs, enough to make any man excited.

Except for James Potter. Which probed her mind angrily because, James himself, wasn't so bad looking. No, in fact, the young King was rather handsome. He stood a mighty 5'6 and everything about him seemed dark except for the color of his eyes. Hazel. Although, they darkened whenever that cloud of black passed over them. That was alright though; it looked nice against his well tanned skin and pitch black hair. And those eyes that laid behind thin rimmed glasses seemed so much more entrancing then those of any of the castle boys she knew.

"It's something like a give and take. You spend your life on the streets and you don't end up looking as soft and calm as nobles. When your eyes see blood and suffering every day-well...it's only normal." Francesca had said the morning before, as she helped Lillian dress for their meeting with James. The tears came again, and she fought back.

So, not to think of her late friend, she placed her thoughts on her upcoming marriage. Hilliard-the most handsome young man in the land, wanted _her_. When he could have his choice of any fair lady in all of England, he chose Lillian Marie Evans. He had said that he liked her cheerful personality. Her way of loving people even though they were different.

Hilliard, at twenty, was a good looking man himself. He had beautiful blonde hair and cute ocean blue eyes. High cheek bones and a friendly smile made him seem almost a child, soft and gentle enough to hold. He hunted once in awhile, but stopped when Lillian told him how vile she thought of it. The poor man was eating out of the palm of her hand, on one bended knee, at her every command. And all he asked back for was love. And Lillian loved him.

Another figure kept forcing its way into her mind, though. That of James Potter, and she couldn't help but compare them for the millionth time. Where James was dark and demeaning, Hilliard was light and cheerful. Where James was dangerous and cold, Hilliard was gentle and warm. They were like polar opposites, an angel of light and an angel of Hell.

Both men were equally attractive, both making a young girl's heart yearn for their affection. Only Hilliard could give that affection. James couldn't, or much less, wouldn't. Imagining Hilliard holding her tight and whispering words of tenderness and love were quite practical. But dreaming Potter doing this was only a dream. Though he did hold her tight, but not out of affection. Just to keep her out of trouble. And it had cost them the life of their own friend-no. She wouldn't think about it.

Hilliard had held her once before, wrapping his soft and cunning arms around her small frame, holding her tightly to him as if pleading her not to go. His touch seemed so gentle, so loving. His long fingers would hold her and pat her lace covered shoulders.

Fierce. Needy. Lusting. That's what James' touch was. He'd clutched at her like no other man had, indecent, but she loved it anyhow. He'd held her in a way that she'd never imagined-love and lust mixed in one. He didn't caress her shoulders like Hilliard did, but gripped them in his strong, large hands. Everything about the way he held her would seem appalling to the castle residents, but seemed so perfect to her. For once, no one treated her like a porcelain doll. James didn't see the need to treat her that way. He didn't care if she was royalty. He held her as if she were your average woman.

Hilliard's intimacy seemed so infantile compared to the way Lillian imagined James' would be. Hilliard would hold her close, take the lead and show her how. James would take it slow, allow her to learn on her own, but hold her in his arms like a darkened man. She could see the dark longing in his eyes, his needy grip on her, begging her for more.

Lillian felt her cheeks heaten and she brushed off the thought. How manerless and easy was she being! A lady was not supposed to think of the intimate touch a man, much less one of whom isn't her engaged when she was engaged.

The Princess decided to dress and stood before her long mirror. What a sight for sore eyes, she was truly a dame. But not as exotic and sexy as those dancers in Potter's group had been. He was right. Nothing was more breathtaking then the slow and seductive movements they made.

She pulled her dark hair up from her neck and decorated it above her head. Raising a thin brow in a questioning look, she laughed at her reflection. How pitiful she looked standing there trying to look seductively sexy and in a sleeping dress made of fine silk. Better try the innocent look. Innocent look. Perfect.

"Milady, his and her majesty would like a word with you." A small voice said, coming from the corner of her little opened door.

Her hands dropped imminently to her side.

"I'll be there as soon as I am dressed."

''And so...she just...hung around?" Sirius asked, trying not to snort at his own cruel joke. James shot a cold glare at him. Remus shuffled on his feet beside him, trying to keep the young king calm and annoyed that Sirius was only making things worse. Peter, who stared at Sirius with a look of sarcastic pity, shook his head, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Padfoot, don't be a fool. Francesca was our friend. 'Sides, how'd you like it if we talked about your death so easily! Neine must be distraught. What with both her companions being found hung and dead." the boy said gravely. Sirius shook his head dismissively at Peter, turning to face James instead.

"Well then, what about the girl? She okay?" James ran his bruised and cut hands through his dark hair. He didn't really know. All that he remembered was demanding that she leave and never return and scaring the life out of her my threat of his dagger. He had no idea where she had run to or if she managed to get there safely.

"Oh, don't tell me you left her _alone_! James, she's not an ordinary girl. She could have been raped or murdered. Tell me you had enough sense to at least be sure she made it home safe." Remus said, eyes looking wildly at the other boy. James felt his body shake in anger. He knew the consequences. He knew Lily could be lying somewhere on the streets dead with the touch of a man's dirty hands staining on her beautiful pale skin. He knew...he knew she could be lost and alone and afraid.

His anger subsided and he turned his head from his mates. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. In fact he didn't want to talk about anything or with anyone at all. James only wished to be alone. Wished to be back into his dream-like solitude, defending the world from his dark and devious thoughts. Only the nagging angry voice inside his head to keep him company.

"I'm gonna go lie down." He murmured to his friends. "And don't follow me." The demand was added in a harsh tone when Sirius stood up to follow him.

Sirius plunked down back onto the hard log in which he and Remus shared. All three of them stared worriedly after James, but said nothing.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. James Potter was a hard person to figure out. He was so lost and so dark. But he knew one thing for sure; James was the best friend he could ever ask for. James was a true, honest man and a worthy leader. He'd protect his people, his family, and his friends, no matter what the costs. He didn't seem to care much for his life, risking it easily for the well doing of the thieves and actual innocent people. He smirked at the last remark.

Remus James Lupin may have looked like an innocent and well to do boy, but he had his shady side, just as every man did. He knew how to steal and distract people, even knew the smart way to kill someone if they got in his way. He also had his share of women. Beautiful creatures who evoked his longing and needs. But he was also the most level headed of the few. He didn't spring into action, mostly thought out his plans so he'd do them right the first time around.

Sirius Black. Well, he was another story. Sirius was quite an ironic name for the young thief. He was sneaky as hell and devious with the women. He was the type of guy who'd smile flirtatiously at every other woman, often ending up with a smack in the head if James caught him leering at a lady of royalty. He went with his instincts, worried naught of the consequences that followed his actions.

Then there was Peter Pettigrew. Not the bravest of men, but a sure good companion. Peter had a cute sense to him, making people sorely mistaken when it bit them in the bottom and he'd get easily away with a certain crime. Peter also had a hug heart, fun loving and an all around nice guy. It had been he who had persuaded Remus and Sirius to trust the girl, what was it James had called her?-Oh yes, Lily. Then again, Peter felt he could trust any human who walked down the streets in rags and was small and innocent looking and female.

Another sigh escaped Remus' lips and he turned to face his friends with a serious look.

"Let's go into town tonight. We need a little break." His friends nodded vigerously.

Lillian didn't know what it really was, but it seemed as if some part of her life seemed empty. She was cheerful, however, daintilly enthralled as she sat eating supper with Hilliards' family. King and Queen were just delightful, always commenting on how happy they were that their son had met such a lovely woman to fall inlove with.

It would be only a week until they 'tied the knot', as a servant girl named Ashley would say, and the young woman was very nervous. One week until she would be a Queen. One week until she could finally be with her beloved for always and forever, nothing holding them back.

_One more week until you're even more chained up and expected to be even more a lady. _A voice sneered in her head. Lillian shook her head. Sure she'd loose what little freedom she had, but for good things to occur, sacrifices must be made. And so what, she couldn't venture off into the town anymore? It hardly mattered, she had no expectations of ever going back there. Not when running into James was so easy. Not when she could once again fall into the hands of that monster and his cursed life.

No, the quiet and simple life was what she wanted. All that mattered was that she'd be with Hilliard as his loving wife and be happy. She'd live with Prince Hilliard and their lives would end happily ever after. She would forget James and his people and the way he made her think about him for hours on end. Children, she'd have lots of children. Cute little replicas of her and her soon to be husband. And James would be gone. Erased from her life so that she could live in peace once again.

"Now, my dear, we heard awful news of your maid. What was that name? Oh yes, Francesca. We're terribly sorry. And to think that you saw the body? Oh, how awful." the Queen was saying. Lillian frowned lightly. It was awful. The worse thing she had ever seen. But it hurt now more then it did then. When she first saw the body and burst into tears, after a bit of comfort from Potter, it seemed to calm her down. But even now, when everyone reassured her and comforted her, she still felt cold and alone. It was James of coruse. She liked him and there was nothing she could do about it.

She really liked him.

**Okay, there is chapter eight. I hope you liked this chapter (I guess I did) and I am sorry if I disapointed you at all. Anyway, I have been doodling in math class during the spare time I have (which isn't much) and started a collection of drawings inspired by this story. On that note, I'd like to give a huge thank you to all my reviewers. You all are what makes this story what it is. You're my inspiration. And I thank thee for the marvously ideas. I have a thought for the end (which, sorry to say, you'll have to wait to find out) that might depress some of you, but it may all change if push comes to shove. Also, has anyone thought about having a Writers Awards for the Harry Potter catagory? I would, but I havn't read many fanfics, but those of you who have read a ton, might consider doing it. I think it might be fun. You don't have to if you don't want to-but hey-it's worth a shot. You know, the usual, there will be a few catagories such as best comody and best angst/romance. Or you could just hold one for the Lily/James plot. Hey, your choice. **

**Onto other matters now. I suggest you read fictions by RemusAllPunked, if you are a Remus lover. And if not, you ought to read them anyways, because they're awfully good. Another blessing shoutout goes to dear Jasu, who helps me out alot with this fic along with RemusAllPunked. Lady of Mesobele, who has been reviewing my story since the start, and all those others, I thanketh thee!**

**Well, that is all for now. Over and out, mates!**

_Ballet rats and random people:He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_

_Phantom: Dang skippy!_

_Christine: Oh no! Whatever will we do?_

_Richard Simmons: Now, no sad faces! Let's dance!_


	8. In Your Head

**Did I own anything in the past eight chapters? No...So do I own it now? No...good. Um, now, you may wonder why the characters' lives seem so miserable, but I am only trying to make them realistic. Like Lily, for example. She's fifteen and to be married. That's how things were. Take 'Romeo and Juliet' (: And what with James and his whole cold exterior. He's lived on the streets for his whole life, come on! Muwahahaha, for quite awhile, everyone has been wondering and asking about Hilliard (oh who's name I misspelled in chapter one) and I am going to tell you this-we'll see where this chapter goes. Hopefully, you'll cue into more on the Prince then we know now. Yeah, well enjoy please.**

_**In Your Head**_

The next few days seemed to drag on forever and both James and Lillian cursed each and every long hour. James was eager for the week to end, so all of this would be in the past. Lillian wanted the week to end so that she could finally be married to her beloved Hilliard. And though both their intentions were completely different, both were longing to get the past week out of their heads.

James never wanted to retrace those steps through practical insanity. He never again wanted to feel weak and helpless and-soft. He was, in all truth, happy to once again waddle in his loneliness and solitude, not to be bothered by the thought of another's safety. His people were all that mattered. Their triumph and fight for freedom was all that sustained him. He swore on his honor that he would do all that he could to bring the Al Bhed to safety, even if he had to sacrifice his all.

Lillian was eager for the wedding. One couldn't blame her; she was a fifteen year old girl and madly and deeply in love, after all! Wedding fittings became more frequent, and Lillian sought out to loose more weight for the pain that she endured through the tightness of her gown's corset. That evil contraption that gave her a serious lack of breathing would be the end of her.

Deep in her mind, she thought of the weeks events. Meeting James and spending those crazy 'alone-times' with him. She remembered how he held her, in a no metaphorical way, but discarded those thoughts immediately. Her life was to go on the way it had begun. A lifestyle of the rich and famous was what she was brought up in, and what she swore she'd die in.

That night there would be a masquerade. A chance for everyone to let down their hair and just have a good time. Of course, 'a good time' in the castle meant a completely different thing then 'a good time' out on the streets.

As Lillian brushed out her long red hair she wondered what the Al Bhed was doing, whether or not they were also having a celebration that night. If they were, she was sure it would be a major success. Their festivals always seemed to be super fun and full of entertainment.

The young princess had witnessed one of their parties. It was the first time she had met James and the Al Bhed. People were crouched around a large bonfire where the biggest pig Lillian had ever laid eyes on was being roasted. Children ran around happily, dancing and singing while a group of people played wacky looking instruments. A woman and her husband were leading a dance for the older residents, and Lillian noticed one or two kids her age jump up and tagged along with the movements. It was a beautiful sight.

At castle located parties it was more classical then messy. Children were not usually invited to these dances, and men were supposed to lead off the whole thing. A fancy dinner was held right before the celebration and instead of wearing whatever you chose (rags and scraps, as the Al Bhed children had worn) you were to wear the fanciest thing you owned. If you had a daughter who was not engaged or married, then it was the time to show her off.

Thankfully, Lillian was engaged, but she had once been one of the single daughters being showed off as if she were a pack of meat. Tonight, Hilliard would dance with her, and it would be the last they would see of each other until the wedding ceremony.

Lillian wanted to look her best, so she wore a royal dress of gold and blue. The sleeves came down to her elbow and then dropped to the ground like a cape. The bodice of the dress was also gold and the neckline came low enough to feast any man's eyes. She wore a gold chain along with the dress with a large sapphire diamond that fell right before her cleavage.

She pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and placed earrings on that matched her necklace. Her mask was of gold sequins and large blue feathers. It was evident that she was beautiful, and that she would be smothered with her fiancé's adorance. That was practically all Hilliard seemed to do. Adore and love her. But that wasn't a problem. Or was it?

* * *

"A masquerade? Sounds like the perfect party to crash." Sirius said, grinning up at his mates as they brought fire wood to the fire. A few men beside him laughed and agreed. Remus, who usually denied these things, felt excited about the party. Sirius was right; a masquerade would be the best party to crash. And since masks were required, no one would tell it's them. All they needed were some fancy clothing and a mask and viola! They were all set.

"No. We're not going anywhere." the booming voice of James Potter said. Remus sighed and looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. They never had fun, and this would be absolutely fun.

"Please, Prongs! It's just one night out of our lives. Please?" he begged. James turned around and sighed. If they went then that would mean he would have to see Lily again. He didn't want to see her because he was afraid of loosing control of his emotions once again. But he did want to see her because he longed to see that pretty face and wanted to purge himself into that beautiful soul of hers.

"Oh, alright. But no screwing around, okay?" he called over his shoulder. The sound of whooping and cheering filled his ears as the others jumped up in glee.

James turned and headed back to his tent. Okay, so they _were_ going to the castle's masquerade. Now, only how to get in. Going on unnoticed wouldn't be difficult, but getting into the castle would be a little tricky. A clever plan could be arranged, though.

Of course, to go on unnoticed, that meant they had to dress properly. They could always jip it off some unsuspecting guest. That would be the easiest way-they weren't made of money after all, and those outfits that were expected to be worn at such occasions were highly expensive.

Yes, so they would attack some poor fool and take their clothes. A sarcastic grin fell upon his lips when he imagined some rich man wandering around London half naked, scared beyond belief. Ha, the whores would like that one.

Then there was Lily. He was worried about having to see her at the masquerade. She wouldn't recognize him if he wore a mask, but seeing her would trouble him. He didn't want to have too deal with those crazy emotions again. So, while a part of him was reluctant to see the young woman again, another was eager to see her face once more.

When the time finally came for their departure, James was sure to go over a few rules with those who would attend the masquerade. He was much younger then a good deal of the men in his band, but he had earned their trust long ago, and every man was willing to follow his instructions.

"Now, I am sure you all will be on your best behavior-that means no snagging girls off in one corner, Sirius." The black haired, dog-like boy grinned and shrugged. The men around laughed and even a trace of a grin was on James' face. He knew how his friend worked, it was easy enough.

''Also, we're here for fun-and it would ruin the fun if we were discovered so don't do anything stupid. You must always be on your guard, alright? If someone starts to suspect something, inform me right away. The last thing I want is to be chained up by some rich old fool, got me?'' James asked. The laughter on everyone's faces died as they looked at their King seriously. This was an extreme risk and they had to be smart about it.

"Alright men, move out." And they were off.

* * *

Lillian gasped as she saw the array of people down the stairs in the ballroom. She tuned out the caller who shouted her name like a drill sergeant, loud and clear. A few people looked around to see the young princess and smiled and bowed as they passed. There she saw Prince Hilliard, looking as handsome and kind as ever. He spotted her too and his eyes lit up as he ran to her, grasping her in his arms.

"Oh my love, how I have missed you." Lillian said with tears in her eyes. Hilliard smiled and gave her a proper public hug. Lillian smiled as she pulled out of his loving embrace. She stared up into his blue and sighed, falling in love again.

"Come, my darling, there is someone who wishes to meet my lovely bride-to-be." he said, leading her away and towards a group of military men. A frown crossed her face as she looked down at the washed glossy floor. The throng of the crowed was so thick she decided to use this tracing mechanism, a bit of street smart she had picked up on her evening travels to the Al Behd and James.

James, she thought, was lost into the darkness. She had survived so long without him, and she could do so even now. But she missed him-she had grown accustomed to his face (ha) and sometimes woke in the night thinking of their journeys. It was then that a warm hand covered hers and she looked up to see the kind blue eyes of her fiancé.

"My dear, what is it the troubles you so?" he asked in a deep and soft whisper. Lillian brushed him off and turned so that she wouldn't have to face him. Everything about Hilliard was so formal-the way he spoke, the way he dressed, even the way he walked. And his hands were always sun warmed, not cold and harsh under leathered gloves like James' were. And Hilliard's weren't cut and bruised, either.

'They're polar opposites.' She found herself comparing the two men again and sighed deeply. Both men were attractive, but in two completely different ways. Lillian stopped herself from going over their differences for the millionth time and rather contemplated her future.

Becoming Queen was what all Princesses looked forward to. The day when they would rein the throne, hand in hand with someone special was not a fairytale in the life of one such as her. It was obvious, a done deal. But happiness didn't always come with the package. You can be rich and not be happy; she had learned this from a friend of her mother's who was a new Queen and was beaten essentially by her husband. Another young lady who had earned the throne was ignored by her betrothed and constantly had to watch her husband have sexual relations with other women.

'Thank God Hilliard is not like that!' Lillian's mind cried gratefully. And she was quite grateful of it. She couldn't imagine enduring a life long hell such as being hit daily for no reason and watching silently as the one she had promised her heart-her soul to-have his way with as many women as he wished. Quiet and shy Prince Hilliard was not like that.

Would James be like that? The young woman swallowed a frustrated growl. Her mind was practically fixated on that dumb subject of comparison. As long as Hilliard wouldn't do it, it didn't matter. But would James Potter hit her or sleep around? Maybe, after all, once a street rat, always a street rat, and isn't that what they did? After all, there wasn't much out there for those people and they just did what they did, no questions asked.

But remembering how he had held her that one day, the way he _wanted_ to protect her, she couldn't see him joining her in love and then smacking the hell out of her. They were no way in a relationship now and she had often pissed him off to insanity and he never raised a hand. Sure, he had threatened her with his dagger, but he was in emotional distress.

Why did her mind do this to her? Why did it torture her by blunting out her feelings for another man? A man of whom she never should have come in contact with and never would get the chance to be with! And she was engaged and in love with one man and infatuated with another. It was mind boggling and inhumane and unfair.

The night seemed to droan as slowly by as the past few days had, poking at her and mocking her like she were a doll of some kind. The few dances she had with Hilliard, due to the fact that he had 'business to attend to', whizzed by, leaving her cold and defenseless, staring enviously out into the crowed of lovers who held each other so tight and with so much love that it seemed as if they were plastered to one another.

Lillian noticed a girl about her age talking with Phillip, a young soldier. They were both red with embarrassment and kept looking away from each other, only to find that it was impossible not to gaze longingly into the other's eyes and drift away.

She turned from the couple feeling depressed and empty. This was all wrong. It was two days before her wedding, she should be ecstatic. As she walked away she noticed Hilliard talking merrily to some of the other men, his face flushed by the wine and his blonde head shaking with laughter. At least _he_ was having a good time.

Her eyes trailed along the floor and then around at the array of costumed people around her. There were chickens and fairies and monkeys and firemen, all sorts of bizzare and interesting creatures. Lillian didn't know what she was supposed to be. She had settled with a fairy queen earlier but wasn't so sure now. No, in this state of mind she was more of a poor pitiful, lost soul trapped in the prison of a sapphire tear drop outfit.

Everyone's spirits were merry with a trace of liquor and they all danced gleefully, clutching at each other subconsciously. It was then that she noticed a group of people standing in a corner, eloped in a shadowy darkness, like they were hiding away from the world.

How she wished to be one of them. Able to just fade into the shadows that confiscated her heart wrenching life, tearing her apart like it didn't matter. She moved towards them, determined to grant her own wish and fell into the darkness that captivated her soul and mind since her first encounter with the strange and dark King of thieves.

The small space was crammed with men, dressed ridiculously in fine suits of red and gold with white pants and black, shiny boots. Their faces were masked with plain white masks, some covering half their face, some just covering their eyes and some that closed over their mouths like plastered faces.

She felt the body heat of each man, twitching and squirming nervously-or better yet-paranoid. The men kept perfectly still, once in awhile shifting their feet, but stayed still mostly. Lillian sat down on one of the velvet seated chairs that sat before the men and cooled herself with her fan.

"Ah, lady-fair, how art thou doing on this lovely night?" One asked. Lillian smiled as politely as possible and breathed out dramatically.

"I am doing ever so well. And may I ask how you fare, young man?'' He grinned from behind his mask and shook off a laugh.

"Lovely as ever, Mademoiselle. Now tell me, why is such a lovely lady alone? Surely you are here with some lucky man." Lillian blushed. The stranger's flattery was too kind and she found herself in a vulnerable position.

"Oh, but of course. He is somewhere there, possibly conversing with the other business men-you know how they like to get. I found myself in dire need for rest, I hope you do not mind, Monsieur-" She cut herself off. She was eager to know the sweet man's name.

"Albany. Monsieur Robert Albany." He said. Lillian smiled and bowed her head. It was the proper way to bow when sitting, and she was too tired to stand and do a complete curtsey. The man didn't seem to mind though and chuckled merrily to himself.

After minutes of boring, eventless waiting she turned to Monsieur Albany and smiled dearly.

"Monsieur, would you care for a dance? I am terribly bored of just sitting here, I am sure my date would not mind." she said. It wasn't common for a lady to ask a man for a dance, but all the young kids were doing it and so it didn't seem that abnormal. He smiled kindly and led her to the dance floor.

The next dance played by the orchestra was slow and beautiful. The young man held her with the utmost care and concentration. Lillian felt as though her legs turned to jelly, and looking into his breath-taking eyes wasn't much help either. Automatically, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, inching closer and closer until their lips touched.

Lillian pulled away, feeling awful that she had, but she clutched his hands in hers and pulled him away from the dance floor.

"Come with me." she whispered and he followed contently. Being sure no one had noticed her, she led the stranger up the stairs. Hilliard was to drunk to notice anything, Lillian could tell because her was being held down into a chair and talking happily to Sir Jordan Michaels. Hilliard hated Michaels.

As they entered her room, Lillian's hands flung around Monsieur Albany's neck again and pulled him to her. They shared a long, passionate kiss, longing for each other's embrace, unable to get enough of each other.

"Mademoiselle, whose room is this?" He asked his voice raspy with pleasure. Lillian smiled mischeifiously but ran her hands through his hair.

"I am a friend of the Princess Lillian. She shall not mind, I promise you." She said in a coy voice. Robert seemed to believe it and smashed his mouth against hers once again. He pressed her against the cold wall, snapping her back to reality. Or into a dream world, to be honest. She remembered how cold the wall was when James slammed her up onto it and how warm his body felt pressed against hers.

It then dawned on her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do any of this. She couldn't do this with this stranger and she couldn't further her relationship with him. She couldn't marry Hilliard, she just couldn't. But how could she back out now? How could she undue the sin of ravishing this man when her own husband to be was down stairs, drunker then a street man? How could she marry that man and forget about someone she was needing and wanting? She needed and wanted to find James.

Tearing away from their passionate lock, she pushed the man lightly away from her. Tears formed in her emerald eyes, making them sparkle like green gems.

"I-I'm sorry." she muttered before fleeing the room. She rushed down the stairs leaving a dazed and confused Monsieur Robert Albany trailing slowly after her. Her mind raced and she had no idea where she was going. Fresh air-she needed fresh air.

A few stares and whispers fell upon depth ears and blinded eyes as Lillian charged out of the castle, growling when the guards were slow at opening the doors. But as they creaked open, she rushed past them, running to God knows where and running fast.

Her eyes were clouded with tears so she didn't see the figure that stood in her way. Her mind reeled and everything went black as she heard the crunching sound of two bodies crashing together.

Lillian tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. It was just black; everything around her and her mind had gone blank.

I'm dead, she thought. I got my wish. I don't have to deal with anymore of this crazy nonsense.

* * *

James Potter pulled himself from off the cemented path, looking grumpily down at the foolish person who ran into him. Whoever it was was out cold and barley breath while at it. It was a lady, so being as polite as possible; James lifted her up and rested her so she sat up upon the wall of the spurting fountain.

His eyes looked up at the fountain's figure, an angel spreading its arms as wide as possible, fingers lingering upon soft feathers from its wings. He growled and shook his head. Angels didn't exist. Even concrete ones.

James looked back down at the woman who had rammed into him at warp speed and kneeled down before her. She seemed a little pretty, although most her features were hidden behind a bloody mask covered in gold an blue. The rich, he reminded himself scornfully, are beautiful people who smother themselves in diamonds and pearls and parade around, basking in their own glory.'

The woman was young, probably in her middle teens. A thought crossed his mind that made him smirk.

"Even the young are dead." he said his thought aloud. It was true, though. Once born into a rich family, especially a royal one, consider yourself dead on the spot.

His eyes flickered down at the girl again and he let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to know who she was, no denying it. It was that girl who had ran off with Robert earlier. He laughed. When she had first come to sit, the little thief had gone ridged and was sweating crazily. Then he had taken her hand and led her to the ball floor. Then she took over and led him upstairs.

'Robert picks his whores well.' He thought with a satisfied grin. His hands moved to the back of her head and pulled the string that held her mask in place.

''Okay, Hon, let us see who you are." He slowly slipped the mask away, glaring down at the figure and backing away stunned.

Lillian felt her head shake with nausea and she let out a low, sick groan. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up to see a figure standing above her. It was James! She leaped up and stared at him in wonder but he seemed to only glare at her.

"James, what are you doing here? Oh, you could get in so much trouble but I see that you don't care, and I am glad you don't because I am so glad to see-James? Is everything alright?'' She asked. James stared at her, his glare like daggers. She shifted under his gaze; it always seemed to trap her.

"Lily..." That was all it took. One simple word and she broke into a river of tears. The glare he gave her, twisted with anger and denial was coaxed with a scary sense of sadness and pain. The pitiful look in her eyes that stripped her of all her defenses, and for the millionth time rendering her powerless. Why, oh why, did he have to have such an effect on her?

The young girl fell to her knees and placed her tear speckled face in her shaking hands. James stood up staring down at her, just staring. Lily wanted him to talk to her, yell at her even. She realized that she'd rather have him threatening her with a bloody dagger then fall silent with only that horrible sad look. She couldn't stand it. She had to say it, whether he was listening or not.

"Love me, James..."

**Okay, there is chapter nine. All complete! I do hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit different, and it took all my will power not to make James ruin the masquerade by threatening all the guests whilst wearing a white skull mask! Fans of PotO understand what I am talking about...anyways, onto other issues. I am sorry about the whole Lily thing-but it had to be done. You know, great stories are only great when unthinkable things happen to your favorite characters-like when Sirius was killed off by J.K Rowling...:twitch:. Although I have a distinct feeling that a lot of people's favorite character here in this fic is James. Heck, even I love James in this. For once he isn't Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky and practically a lost puppy at the heels of Miss Lily Evans. **

**I really appreciate my reviews. Something odd though-a lot of people tell me this is so unlike other Lily/James fan fictions they have read. I don't really understand that-but I do see how it is different from many 'Princess and Poor Guy' stories. Have you ever read a fairytale like story (or a few) where, practically, the same thing happens? Pretty Princess hates living in the castle, hates the man she is betrothed to, goes out on the streets and falls in love with the slave or whatever! I have, and my fury over that is what led to this fic. So...Toby Maguire rocks...and so does Mr. Gerard Butler and Mr. Ewan McGregor...Whoa-that was random...anywhoo...see you later you all.**


	9. Killing Me Softly

**Disc: I do not own anything, so deal with it. Anyhoodle, a spot of information-when I started this story and TIH, I started it on my old computer. That computer did not have spell check programmed onto it. So, please excuse me for my spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Summery: "She is a betrothed Princess. He is the King of Thieves. When a war brings them togeather, will the powers of freedom, beauty truth and love be able to keep them that way? Or will family honor and tradition rip them apart? Find out in this angsty/romantic story of following your heart and learning to survive in the most difficult of situations. Rated R for language, sexual exploint scenes and violence."**

_**Killing Me Softly**_

She didn't understand how she felt. The pain she had endured since their first meeting was unbearable, but she had no clue why she felt that way. Love-she didn't understand love. Love was when you needed somebody and would do anything for them. But her feelings towards James were warped and twisted. Good natured love, a friendly sweet sense of being comfortable in the other's presence was how she felt for Hilliard. The young girl was bound to each man-Hilliard for her past and family and James for her soul.

The young king had indulged her into a life she never knew existed. It wasn't a bad thing, no rather quite a good thing. But she didn't want to contemplate her feelings anymore. It was all too confusing.

Why wouldn't he say anything? Why would he only look at her with those eyes, those pleading and painful eyes? Here he was, the powerful, almighty King of Thieves, James Potter, hurt and almost in tears. His cold exterior was stripped from him, rendering him little more then a lost puppy.

And why had she told him that? Why did she want him to love her when she was engaged, for Christ's sake? Did she really think that it would help any? No-it would only make things worse. Only pull her deeper in this damn pit of nothingness. But she desperately wanted him to love her. Despite her confusing feelings, she wanted to know how he felt.

"No, Lily." he murmured. Lillian looked up in horror. His stare at once morphed from sad to emotionless. His eyes almost black with emptiness.

"James, I-"

"No...I don't love you. I don't and I could never love you, because it's not made. You have someone and you shouldn't take it for granted. Forget me, Lily, because I want to forget you." And with that said he turned around, sliding the mask back over his eyes. He walked away slowly, as if hesitating, but regained his cold attitude and walked further and further from her.

Lillian stared out at him, unable to fully comprehend what had happened. Did he really have no feelings for her? Or was he denying them as she had done so many times? Lillian didn't know, but pain surged through her like blasts of fire, ripping her apart from the inside.

Was this what rejection felt like? Did loneliness really hurt like this? She was young and was surrounded by love her whole life, always she got what she wanted in romance, and now-she was hopeless.

It was strangely easy for him to walk away. Anger pummeled through him like a tidal wave and he couldn't think straight. It was much more then the day Francesca died. Then, he had been blocked by impudent emotions, unsure of how he was supposed to feel, and now-now he just wanted to kill. His odd and morbid bloodlust became prominent, and his hands shook for the feeling of someone else suffering.

The soft cries of Lily could be heard from behind him, and he blocked them out, for fear that they would be the only thing that would hold him back. He wanted to get away-being as far away from Lily was quite a safety precaution; he wouldn't want her to get mixed up in his insane longing to spill blood.

She was hurt, and he had hurt her. He was constantly bringing her pain-torturing that poor, innocent soul, because they were too wrapped up in things, he was too involved. It wasn't that he really hated her. He couldn't-or could he? After all, from good knowledge and seeing her tonight, any fellow would deem her a raunchy whore.

Anger took over calamity once again; purging James' thoughts onto how the girl had broken him more then he had broken her. She didn't know, nor would she ever, but he was willing to tell her how he felt. He was willing to strip himself of his solitary confinement to be with her, when he had every intention to erase the entire noble population.

It was not right. Why did she have to sneak off with Robert? Maybe, if that fateful even had ceased to occur, just maybe he would have accepted her proposal of love. But now he couldn't. He could never love what wasn't his and what would never be his. And Lily's pitiful tears were erased from his head-she had stopped crying.

By now, James was halfway to the doors to the ball room, and he was def to the sound of her standing up.

Lillian wanted him to pay. Revenge was not something a respectable Lady should represent, but she did not care. James had wounded her deeply and she had grown tired of feeling weak and helpless. No longer would James Potter push and pull her down.

But she was inexperienced in planning for revenge, and so he once again won.

"Damn it!" Foul language had also been a thing she had adapted from the king of thieves. Suddenly, nausea took control of her head, making her twitter and tumble under her own feet; vomit forcing it's way to her mouth.

Lily shivered subconsciously. Warm wind blew its way past her, drying her angry tears. His body disappeared into the shadows of the night, laughter and cries of joy erupting from the ball room.

A thought appeared in her mind. James' people might have been in there. He might have brought them for a bit of good fun. She could have them chained up with the snap of her fingers! It was what any mad woman would do-but she didn't want to.

She slowly treaded up the Grand Stair, her heels barely clinking against the marble steps. The triumphant noise around her seemed to die, leaving her surrounded by silence. Slowly she turned her head and looked down at her fiancé. He seemed to read her mind and looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes clouded by alcohol, but she could still see the caring man she fell in love with in them.

Lillian turned her head when he turned his and walked to her room. As she stepped inside she turned and closed the door. Lillian placed her forearms against the stone door and leaned her head against it. Her green eyes closed and she allowed the tears to fall.

Moving to her dresser, she changed out of the dress she wore and frowned down at her reflection in the mirror. Was there something about her that he didn't like? She was pretty, she knew, but could there be something more that he was wanting besides looks? And he said that it wasn't made...that she shouldn't take for granted the love that she had. This was true, but she didn't know what to do. Loving Hilliard was so strange-and loving James felt so right.

Two days and she would be married, two days and she would be free of it all. Marriage didn't necessarily have to do with love. So, as she gently slipped into a sleeping down she decided it then and there. No longer would James Potter be part of her life. He didn't love her and she couldn't change that. And so with that thought, she went to bed and fell asleep in peace.

**I wanted to leave you here, because I have an idea for the next chapter. I do hope you liked it, I am pretty sure you all expected him to say 'no'. I expected it, but that really doesn't mean much if you think about it. This chapter was indeed interesting to write, because I wanted to make the love decline sound...uncheasy. Plus, I wanted to make Lily sound strong and it's difficult to make an emotional character sound strong after their heart has been crushed to a million pieces. So, I am eager for feedback. Can't wait to hear from everybody! This is SiriusAllPunked saying, over and out!**


	10. On My Own

**I still own nothing. This chapter has a death in it. It's kind of graphic too...but, oh well. This chapter shall be fun. **

* * *

**On My Own******

James Potter smiled deviously as he pierced his blade into the robber again. The man cried out in pain, but the King stayed unfazed. Fresh blood ran down both their arms, drenching their shirts and turning them a dark red. He pulled the dagger out and allowed the body to fall.

"You...exist..." The dying man whispered. James leaned over him and grinned maliciously. The blood that stained his clothing and skin and mind had no affect on him. Rather, he enjoyed seeing the man in pain.

"Did you ever doubt it? Oh, stop giving me that look-its not as if you're unfamiliar to death. This blood-your blood-will never suffice for what you did to her." he said, laughter dripping from his low and dark voice. The man frowned.

"Don't hurt Sarah...don't hurt Adam and Kari..." And then his life was no more. James moved away carefully from the blood coated carcass and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Goodbye Adam, Kari-daddy loved you."

Lillian Evans smiled as she stared out onto the city. London was beautiful when the sun rose. Everything was so quiet and peaceful and alive. Her engagement ring shone in the orange colored sunlight. It made her widen her smile as she thought of Hilliard and when they first met.

It had been about five years ago and Lily was about eleven. The royal Evans family was hosting a birthday ball for their precious little Princess, which really seemed to unnerve her older sister Petunia, and Hilliard's family had been among the other rich guests. Hilliard, who was almost fourteen at the time, fell for her the minute their eyes met.

It would be only a little more then twenty four hours before she would be married to her only and true love. Imagining for always and forever with Hilliard was more then any girl could dream of. After all, having the chance to marry a handsome Prince at sixteen was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

However, the excitement of your average sixteen year old Princess' behavior was not exactly up to speed with how Lillian felt. She assumed it might have had something to do with her strange maturity, how she had grown since she learned to deal with street life. This made her slightly proud. Hilliard would have the best of both worlds; an innocent wife who was strong and wise. What man could resist?

One did, but the Princess wouldn't think of him. She had spent too many nights crying and pondering over him and she knew she didn't want to any longer. Lillian had everything she could ever ask for and she didn't intend on throwing it away on some silly little crush. She'd do what was expected and marry the good-guy. Fairy tales may have played a huge role in her life, but she wouldn't allow one of the silly premonitions of the Princess giving up her entire world just to be with some roughen that swept her off her feet run how she'd do things.

Her mother walked in and smiled as she gave Lillian another one of her romantic and wondrous explanations of marriage, causing Lillian to become more and more eager for the following day. After she was fitted into her wedding gown, as had been done for the past week, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This was it. This was what she always wanted.

Peter looked in the mirror as he shaved off the becoming beard on his face. He was about eighteen and a skinny boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Peter may not have been as attractive as his fellow friends, but he surely was no ugly duckling.

He noticed another object in the mirror, that of James Potter, both his friend and his king. Peter turned to talk to him but stopped abruptly when he noticed something strange. Or-not so strange, but certainly bad. James had this look in his hazel eyes, a dark, demented look. A look Peter well recognized but only after some serious massacre or death.

A grin also lay on his face, his white teeth commenting against his dark skin. His hands were wrapped in fists and the morning light projected his blood stain clothes. Peter merely shrugged and continued to shave. Seeing James kill was not much of a surprise-much less seeing him after he killed, so Peter chose not to be alarmed.

"Welcome home, Prongs. Out for the evening?" Pettigrew asked calmly. James nodded and the smile dropped from his face. Instead a look of normality formed on his almost perfect face, his cold eyes seemed distant and lost-as always.

"That ball was something wasn't it?'' the short blonde haired boy added. James' malicious grin returned to his face and he walked next to his friend and pulled something from his pocket. Peter eyed it aimlessly as James dunked it into the water. It was a bloody blade and the sticky red blood colored the water that Peter had used to shave.

"The ball was fine-but last night was the best." He said slyly. Peter grinned and laughed. This all may have seemed weird and morbid to some outsider who was a stranger to death and murder, but it was nothing to be alarmed about. Nothing at all.

Remus and Sirius came walking by, their hair matted with spring water. They had just returned from the baths. Sirius looked up and noticed James' good mood, happy for this he trotted over to Peter and James and gave Prongs a heavy slap on the back.

"Good ol' mate, see you're smiles back on your face." he said in total street lingo. James grinned once again and shoved his dagger back in its case.

"I'm feeling pretty damn good, Padfoot." James said. Remus smiled at the usually depressed boy. James was sure one of those who could easily confuse someone by them just studying his attitude. He was like a pendulum, his moods flashing from one to another fast as lightning. But he was the best friend one could get, and Remus Lupin knew what a 'good-friend' was when he saw one. After all, James would rather die then betray him, spilling his secret of being a werewolf.

He turned away from his friend to see a group of girls talking while some knitted and others sharpened blades on numerous daggers. One girl was prominent among the others; a girl with long brown hair and huge brown eyes. She poked esscently at a dying earthworm and laughed out loud every now and then. Her name was Sapphira Higgs and she had been the light in Remus' eyes for quite a long time. Beside her was her good friend Kathleen Soliday, a girl about a year younger then him who enjoyed scaring the crap out of him and stalking him around. She was often seen playing a huge organ that mysteriously popped out of nowhere.

The next girl over, who was busily humming and sharpening a really long scythe, was Drusella Cammolie. She was a nice girl-smart-but incredibly depressed and morbid. Remus turned his face away from the group of women and focused on his comrades.

They were a group of four men-they had not been 'boys' since they were little. For seeing blood shed and fighting morphed them into men quickly and the had been so for many years. James, who always had a leaderistic quality to him, had taken his job seriously-despite his young age. Remus was the most mature of the group. Whilst the others would do things instinctively, Remus chose to map everything out. Sure, it irritated the boys often, but Remus J. Lupin's mind could act s a lethal weapon. That was a good thing.

Sirius Black was not the most one track minded person you could find, nor the modest, but he was a great companion. For when Sirius got angered, which was only when he saw someone innocent die, he could become a creature of...maybe, mass destruction. And Peter, who seemed shy and gawky, could be the best comrade- for his sweet-boy nature surely helped him deceive unsuspecting enemies.

James turned to look at his friends and then walked back to his tent. He was dying to get a little shut eye. But as he laid his head onto his pillow an image flooded his mind. James was finding it hard NOT to think of Lily, but she was always there-inside his mind. And as he saw her laughing form, he couldn't help feeling the urge to wrap his arms around her. His mind went back to the day that Fannie died. He wouldn't admit it then, but it felt so good to hold the Princess in that tight embrace.

They hadn't known each other that long; it had probably been a only month since their first meeting, but James already felt seriously close to the girl. They had not gone on any grand or romantic adventures, in fact, each time of their meeting, their lives were on the line.

James massaged his forehead and wondered what she was doing at that moment. It was then that it hit him like a million bricks. He had hurt her again. There she was, lying on the dirty floor, practically begging him to love her and he rejected it all. He watched in pure spite as the girl he did love, the girl who made everything seem alright, become rejected for the one thing she couldn't resist. He was a monster. A selfish, heartless and demented monster. He had only denied her love because he was so over come by hate towards the royal family. He had not even done what she must have, looked beneath the family title and into that of the one that they did love.

But could this seriously be _love_? James didn't think he knew for he had never experienced love before, Nor had he experienced a feeling quite like this either. But this time, James did not expel the thought of it being love form his mind. He realized that he had grown somewhat since meeting Lily. He was no longer the stubborn little boy that once he was, but instead a man who could admit it all. Even feelings that he felt, he would not hide.

As James drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of Lily and he apologized. Even if she couldn't hear him-he had to.

"Come on, my darling daughter. Luanne calls for dinner." The Queen of Wales called into her youngest daughter's room. Lillian smiled and nodded and walked out with her mother down the glorious golden steps. She wore a dress of sea green that pleated at her waist and skirted into layers and layers of fine silk. Her hair was pulled up and back into a braided bun. Her mother looked just as lovely in her velvet red and gold dress. Lillian loved that dress on her mother because it often reminded her of Christmas.

The King waited for his wife and children at the bottom of the stairs. Lillian's sister, Petunia, waited beside him, her thin nose rose high in the air.

"Good evening, Mother. Lillian." she said in a cockish tone. The Queen smiled and linked arms with her husband. The family walked to the dinning room for a spectacular feast.

As Lillian sat down on the velvet red cushioned chairs, her mind drifted onto a man. She felt her cheeks grow red and she looked down to hide it from her family and the servants. Lillian noticed that _not_ thinking of James was getting harder and harder to do every day. Sometimes she just wanted to flee the kingdom, forget about her marriage and responsibility. Just being with James made it seem like it was nothing. But Lillian knew she couldn't-not even if she wanted to. She loved Hilliard with all her heart and she could never let him go. They had something-they had kissed and whispered loving words into each other's ears late at night. James and she shared nothing of the sort, their only touchy-feely movements were being pressed against each other and that was when their lives were at stake.

But Lillian couldn't help but wonder what kissing James would be like. It ought to be full of passion and emotion, not like the measly, sweet kisses that she and Hilliard shared. That's when she felt it-that urge to run out right then and there and gather the young King of thieves into her arms.

She shook her head, blinking her lovely green eyes and placing on a false genuine smile when her mother asked if anything was wrong. Sometimes Lillian hurt-she couldn't be like other daughters who could tell their mothers their men problems. Her mother would go bizerk; she'd have a total fit. Lillian frowned down at her plate. She wanted desperately to have a woman's advice, but the only woman who it would be safe to talk to about it was dead.

They enjoyed a benevolent feast that night and spoke lightly over the conditions of the city and the wedding of Lillian. Just a few more hours and she would spend the rest of her life being bride to the most handsome and kind Prince in all of Europe.

But thoughts of James kept entering her mind subconsciously. His laugh and his killer grin-the way he'd protect her. Sure, he didn't step before her with a sword while a dragon tried to attack (she really needed to stop reading those silly penny-novels) and he was surely no white knight ridding on a beautiful white stallion, come to rescue her-but she decided that she didn't need that. Was it so wrong to love a dark prince? Lillian shook her head for the millionth time that night and set her mind back on the wedding.

She and Hilliard had been sweethearts for awhile. Everyone always suspected that the young Prince had feelings for the Princess of Wales, but were inevitably surprised when he asked her hand in marriage.

_You should be happy, not worried sick._ Her mind cried. Suddenly, but not for the first time, Lillian didn't know what to think. Half of her wanted to go through with what lay ahead the following day-but half of her wanted to ditch it all and follow her soul.

As Francesca had once said, following your heart is one thing, but following your soul will lead you to victory. So her heart longed for Hilliard while her soul needed James? Marrying Hilliard would be easy, it would disregard no laws nor would it bring harm to anyone. Plus, she could honestly say that she loved Hilliard with all her heart. But James-she felt this need inside of her for him. It wasn't just one of those sweet and tender needs, but a lusting and a wanting. Like a sweet when you are a child. But being with James was far past dangerous. It would, not could, take people's lives and ruin all that had been set forwards for the past hundred years. But he was in her soul and sometimes it seemed as if her soul had the first right.

So she went to bed, confused by these thoughts and hoping to figure it out in her sleep. Actually, she wanted James to leave her mind. It wasn't right that she would have to do her family dishonor by falling in love with an outsider. But she couldn't help it.

As she slept everything seemed to map out. Lillian woke with a start into the darkness of her room. She knew what she had to do.

The next morning a paper lay on her father's work desk.

_Leader of Thousand Guard Militia Found Dead._

**Okay, so does everyone understand everything thus far? I know you're probably wondering, 'well...the ending of this story _really_ doesn't help answer my question of whether or not they'll get together' but hold your horses. I need to ask a question of all of you. Should James come to the wedding? Should he cut the fun short and claim Lily as his? Or should Lily be the one who stops it all? Should she leave before the wedding to catch James? I need your help so...I hope to get it. Thanks so much!**


	11. A Simple Wedding

**I do not own anything. Nor have I ever. **

**A/N: I hope you all like this story. (From the reviews it sounds like you do, which pleases me very much) I really don't know how well this chapter will go. I'm still thinking of how the drama shall go, but, I guess I will allow the story to write itself as it has for quite some time now. Oh, and I hope you like the new summery. I know the first wasn't so good. **

**Now, it's been about eleven chapters that this story has gone on (right?) and I am eager to see where it leads. If you haven't noticed, Lily and James haven't even kissed yet! But-I think the story is going to end soon, too. Not right now-no way-but maybe in another fifteen chapters. I am sure you don't even realize the outcome of this story. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone for your opinions. I liked them all, but one really drew my attention. This way, everyone would win. Submitted by CHERRY.**

**L'anywhoodle, I have recently been looking at my main source of inspiration (namingly: The Phantom) and I have come up with some good ideas. If you're a Lily& Hilliard supporter, it might please you. If you're in love with James just as much as I am (well...in this story at least) then it'll break your heart. (Those of you who have seen P.o.t.O-beware!)**

_**A Simple Wedding**_

Large golden candelabras decorated the halls to the ball room the morning of the marriage. Lillian, who had fretted over an annoying case of insomnia, had been awake even before the sun had wakened itself up. It was no longer cold in the mornings, but blissfully warm with slight breezes that danced with her fire red curls.

She had a beautiful sleep before jitters purged her to awaken, and she stared dreamily to her ceiling as thoughts of the day filled her mind. Softly, she reached out to touch the sky-knowing fully well that it was virtually impossible.

"Oh, what it would be like to fly; to spread my wings and take flight. Oh, how I would love to soar in that gorgeous blue blanket of the sky." Lillian said breathlessly.

"Yes-to fly would be a true gift.'' A voice said from behind her. The sixteen year old girl jumped and turned around abruptly to face her mother's sweet face.

"Mother! You gave me a fright." Lillian cried, a hand flying to her chest. Her mother smiled and walked towards her, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Oh, my dear. I hope you are doing the right things. Marriage can be a wonderful thing, but it can also be a hefty load." The Queen smiled at her and gave her a long glance.

Lillian looked into her mother's beautiful eyes, seeing a strange world she would be wrapped into very soon. It was strange, how two simple words 'I-do' could change one's life forever.

"I do, Mother. Hilliard is the one and only man I could ever love." As the words escaped her lips a sudden pang filled her tainted heart. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind reeled. Why did she feel so weird when she said those words? She tried saying them to herself and felt no pain. Did spoken lies effect one more then those unspoken?

She did love him though! She was ever so sure-why wouldn't she? Hilliard was all she could ask for; _the_ perfect man. How he had kissed her was an unconditional bliss. And this was it. Judgment day had come to face her and she took it in the face bravely.

"Well, then I am happy for you, my daughter. The Prince is a very nice young man. You shall make us proud."

As her mother left her room, Lillian looked out into the darkness of the dawn. She frowned and turned to light her lamp. She draped a long cloak around her shoulders and looked outside her door for any guards. Thank fully the halls were clear, well-clear enough for her to sneak out. Really-their protection system was weak.

Cold night air hit her as she stepped out the doors. Thankful for her nifty cloak, she wrapped it tighter around her. The castle streets were bare and silent, and once again Lillian felt alone in the misty, strange world. She had no idea where she was going but she knew with her will that she would end up to the Al Bhed camp.

As she walked, she thought of many things. Her mind was particularly on the subject of what she was doing. Why on Earth was she going to see James Potter on the day of her wedding? Especially since she had just claimed that Hilliard was her 'one and only love'! But she seemed to be drawn to him by some unknown power. She highly doubted he even knew he held such a great hold on her.

At last a sign came to her mind. Lillian could hear the familiar laughter and music. They had settled in a deserted area out of the city. It was a perfect peaceful place, and once again, Lillian felt right at home.

Suddenly she heard footsteps tramping upon the rocky gravel that covered the ground.

"Lily?" A deep voice asked. Lillian spun around to quickly to face Remus Lupin. He was a friend of James' and, from what Francesca had once told her, the smartest man in the entire troop.

"Oh, hello, Remus." she said. His brown eyes stared down at her strangely, causing Lillian to shift uncomfortably in her standing position.

"Hello, Lily. What on bloody Earth are you doing here? Isn't today the day of the wedding-shouldn't you be at home?" he asked. Lillian frowned and pushed a strand of red hair from her face.

"Yes-it is the day of the wedding. I was...wondering if I might have a word with James." she said. Remus sighed deeply but nodded.

"Oh, and Lily?" He said just as she turned to find him.

"James is my best friend-he's done more for me then you can imagine. His whole life has been one suffering bleat after another. And yet-he still stays strong. I know James-I know he cares a lot for you. Don't break his heart-he doesn't have much left to live for without you." he said. Lillian nodded.

"You might want to check the springs. Go that way and keep going straight until you see a large bush with pink flowers. Turn there and you should hear the running water."

Lillian followed the instructions Remus had given her and went off to find James. What he had said still lingered in her mind. She knew James' attitude; how he disregarded the world and hated it. But how harsh had the world been on him? What lied beneath his past-what was his childhood like? Was there more beneath that ignorant and murderous man? Lillian wanted to know him-now, more then ever. She no longer cared that within a few hours time she would be getting married. Her need for the young King was greater now then ever before.

The sound of heavy water filled her ears and she followed it to a large green area. The trees from the forest she had exited surrounded the area of the springs and a beautiful rocky waterfall lied before her dazed eyes. Never had she seen such a beauty.

Her emerald green eyes gazed along the water's edge, gleefully searching the premises and taking in all the beauty that was bestowed upon her. It was then that she saw him, wadding in the cold aqua, relaxing-something Lillian had never seen him do. She was captivated by his elegance; his movements-so daring and seductive, like always.

Lillian's cheeks began to burn as it hit her that he was in the water and probably naked. But she couldn't help but stare in wonder of his shapely shoulders and flexed muscles.

_Oh, what did you expect? A tiny-good for nothing little body on a thief? _Lillian blushed again. She shouldn't be staring and thinking about his body! How rude-how improper-but suddenly she didn't care.

Suddenly, a ton of weight fell on her, causing her to fall backward. She looked up in alarm to see extremely familiar angry eyes. She must have dazed off in another day dream and he noticed her standing there. She looked up to the wet older boy whose deadly grip still caught hold of her.

James' black hair was muzzled, and stuck up in the back-and thankfully he wore a pair of soaking wet jeans (so, he hadn't been naked) without a shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. Lillian shifted under his weight. For a skinny boy he sure was heavy. But he was close to her and she felt that become the seductive spell. His wet form still towered over her, glaring into her soft eyes.

"I-I came to see you, naturally." she said shakily. He growled and his eyes flashed with more anger.

"Come on, Princess, this isn't where you belong!" Lillian shivered against his booming and deep voice. How could something so terrifying be so wonderful?

"Let's not go through this again-" she murmured. He pushed himself off of her and she stood quickly and easily. Her dress and cloak had become soaked but she didn't seem to care.

James frowned at her shivering body and felt himself mentally snap. Every feeling of pain, sorrow and need filled him right then and there. She had come to see him-she always had. Never had he come for her-didn't that mean something! But her beautiful body, standing in wet clothes and breathing heavily, intrigued him once again. Her delicate green eyes bored into his.

This was diffidently an awkward moment. Both realized that this was the final chance to admit their true feelings. But could they dare do such a thing? James stood there, cowering in emotion-unsure of what hew as to say. Should he be angry with her? Or should he allow all the love he had for her take its place. But the anger seemed to dominate.

"I left you for a reason, Lily. Don't you see-your precious lover and wonderful family _need_ you." He spat as if the words were disgusting. Lillian shrugged her shoulders mindlessly and raised her hand to her heart.

"You need me too. You shan't deny it-James; I know you need me as much as I need you." James stared, flabbergasted at the young Princess. She thought _he needed_ her! Well-he'd show her, now wouldn't he! James Potter didn't _need_ anyone.

"I don't _need_ you-nor do you need me!"

"Don't say that, James!"

"God damnit, it's true! I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't love you. I wasn't kidding every time I turned you away. Did you not notice that I never come for you! Doesn't that give you any clues about how I feel!" he shouted. Lillian gasped and turned away. But before James could turn away from her too, she whipped back around and slapped his harshly across the face.

"Damn you, James Potter! Deny me if you must, but don't tell me how I should feel-"

"Me telling _you_ how to feel! You have done nothing but interrogate me thus far on how I am supposed to 'need' you!" James cried out angrily. This was no longer about pride. This was what was going on. James had very little patience and he noticed that he didn't like taking crap from the Princess.

"I thought you did, though! I thought that maybe...just _maybe_ the whole monster mask that you hid behind was only that-a mask-and that there really was a man behind it all, but clearly I was wrong! I thought that you were capable of love-capable of compassion, but you're not! All that matters to you is being alone for the rest of your life. If that is what you truly desire then so be it!

Excuse me for ever thinking I loved you. Excuse me for daring to give up all the glory that has been set forth in my life just to have you! Good bye, James. And this time, for real." And with that said she turned away from him, wanting to leave there as soon as possible.

James stared angrily at her, his hands forming fists at his sides. He turned back into the water and finally took his bath. He wondered who in Sam Hell did Lily thought she was talking to just then. He wasn't a follower-he didn't cower in fear or bow at the feet of the royals. She could not tell him how to feel or make him feel bad. But he did and he knew he did. His heart ached from hurting her for the millionth time, but he refused to submit to his petty feelings. Without Lily he wouldn't have to worry about being weak. Without Lily he didn't have to worry about her pain and suffering from the life he led.

As he bathed a thought crossed his mind. Today was Lily's wedding. Within a few hours she would no longer be an Evans, but one of them. One of those God damn Morecom idiots that James hated earnestly. He growled and slammed his fists in the cold water. Sweet and innocent Lillian Evans would lie with that bastard tonight. And he had encouraged it too!

James sighed as he leaned onto the water, trying to clear his mind. But Lily's words still stung him-more then he allowed them too. She was right-he wanted to be alone. Or so he thought. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Loneliness was all he had ever known and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face a life with love. He wasn't sure if he could handle loving someone and being loved. In fact, he didn't think he could survive trying to please someone else.

But something told him that he needed to stop that wedding. And he did the most unrealistic thing he thought possible-he did what his mind told him to.

* * *

Lillian gasped as the maids tightened her corset. The wedding was only four hours away and she had been preparing for it for quite some time. Her hair had already been arranged and it was pulled up in a bun held by a lace bow, sending golden red trendals of curly hair down her slim neck.

Looking in the mirror she set forth her mind on what was to become of that evening. Queen and King Morecom had stopped by earlier to have a word with Lillian and her mother. Alexandra Morecom spoke to her eagerly and gaily while Richard Morecom the forth sat in his chair shyly.

"Oh, my Princess. How lovely you will be tonight. Oh, my Princess, when you exit those glorious doors of girlhood into marriage, young Prince Morecom will not be able to keep his eyes off of you." One maid said, looking terribly excited. Lillian smiled with triumph and raised her chin in a very royal style.

"Qui, mademoiselle, the Prince will stare in glory." Lenne de Elmore, a new maid who had emigrated from France, stared gleefully up at the young Princess. She then helped Lillian into her white silky wedding dress which floored out into glorious layers of white rose colored satin. Her green eyes shined from behind the veil that was placed upon her head in a tiara.

It was then that her mother walked in, dressed in a green and black dress with long flowing sleeves and a sea green sash upon her slim waist. She raised her hand in silence and the maids, who understood that as a command to exit the room, bowed and took leave.

Lillian smiled at her reflection in the mirror as her mother stared at her too. A moment passed in which, to Lillian's own surprise, she found herself wondering what James would think of when seeing her in this adorable dress. For she too knew that she looked ever so lovely and that the vulnerability and virginity that casted off from her angelic white dress was enough to seduce any man. But perhaps the sultry look pleased him more for she also found it hard to believe he was intimidated by any move she made.

But never mind that, she thought, for beyond those doors in which everyone spoke so excitedly about, was a man who loved her and needed her and was bold and brave enough to admit it.

_No-he is but a fool to admit it._ Lillian cursed the words of her mind. She daren't think so lowly of a man that was to be her husband. Especially one of Hilliard's standards. The young Prince could have any woman his heart desired and he chose Lillian. This had been the thought that she had bombarded herself with for a while to keep her mind off of James. Not that it had necessarily always worked-for it didn't-but Lily found it rather helpful from time to time.

"My dear, soon it will be time. You are a beautiful bride and all of England will bask in your infinite glory!" the Queen said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Lillian nodded and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"It is the day. The time has come for me to leave the nest. Oh, mother! I'm so happy and yet-so very, very afraid!" She cried out in anguish. Her mother collected her in her arms and patted her head carefully, while Lillian bursted into unattainable tears.

And neither exchanged another word for the rest of the time they were together. They spoke only in withering tears and occasional sniffles, grasping onto each other and finally taking the blow of how they were never to be as close as they were before anymore. Marriage was a new life with new jobs and new responsibilities.

It was when the maid, Listellene, knocked on the door that the two girls broke from their weeping embrace and finished Lillian's wedding appearance. Her mother helped apply the usual soft touch of makeup and fixed her slightly mussed hair.

"We will always be proud to have you, Lillian. No matter what choice you make." Lillian looked at her mother with a confused expression crossing her lovely features. What did she mean? Did she have an inkling of an idea of where Lillian had been all those nights she'd been 'out'? She began in a state of panic, wringing her arms out and waving them.

"Mother-I can explain! I didn't mean it to hurt anyone-" Her mother raised a hand to silence her. With this, Lillian shivered again. Her mother was terribly bright-and she could tell what people were really thinking and doing, even if they tried to cover it up with something else.

"Whoever he is-he seems to have done a good job in teaching you the harsh ways of life. I am not surprised, my darling, that you have seen someone on the street that sparks your interest. After all, we may be of money but we certainly are not the villains in life. It is your decision, should you go through this or not. But know this, my little Lillian; know that a war has raged from the street to us-probing us to meet their demands. This could bring forever peace or it could only make matters worse."

And with that said, she turned to leave, not uttering another word, leaving her panic stricken and shaking daughter to willow in what had just been said.

Lillian looked in the mirror again, for the millionth time, sighed for the millionth time and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I do love him. I _will_ take the risk. But it's too late now...I must move onward."

* * *

"Damn!" James mumbled as he tried hard to figure out the perfect plan. He knew it had to be 'planned out', Remus had just finished lecturing him on how that-'if he really loved Lily, he would try to figure out some way of getting her back without hurting anyone in the process'. James growled at the young werewolf, despite his absence, and pounded his fist hard on the wooden table.

He didn't _care_ if anyone got hurt! He'd might as well kill all those bloody bastards who attended the wedding. Especially that Morecom idiot of a prince. After all, he _was_ James Potter-he leader of the Al Bhed, forty thieves, whatever one wished to call them. And he was a well known murderer, was he not? And he could get back at the Morecom's for doing what they had done to him-being the main reason he stalked in the shadows and the night. _They_ were the reason why he was so alone. It was their fault and they needed to pay for it.

"Forget all of this. It's time we did things _my_ way!"

* * *

Hilliard sighed deeply as he waited the upcoming moment. He, of course, had loved Lillian for a long time. He'd bestowed his heart upon Earth and become entangled in her web of beauty and elegance. Oh-the time had finally come for his world to open up to amazing and wonderful things. 

"Oh, what a gift God has given me." He said dreamily. He brushed a strand of loose, beautiful blonde hair from his cute and charming face. His cheeks were full and red with joy and his eyes were bright. He was filled with giddy excitement, as that of a little child and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Lillian! You have made me the happiest Prince in the world!"

* * *

Sirius sat down on a log seat by the crackling fire, trying to catch glimpse of what his best friend was doing. James had seemed much worked up since he had returned from the springs, but he had said nothing to Sirius that gave reason for all this strange behavior.

He did know, however, that James was on his way to get back that Lily girl. Apparently he had endured a sudden change of heart-and was daring the chance to take her back.

Lily was pretty, Sirius thought with a shrug, but not exactly _his_ type. She seemed too innocent, too afraid to do anything daring. In fact, she didn't even seem James' type. He'd had thought that James would have picked someone a little more...sultry, like maybe one of the gypsy girls who were head over heals for him.

Instead of trying to map things out, Sirius shrugged and headed back to his tent. Sleep, he thought, was all that he needed then and there, and he was unaware of what dangers laid in store.

**I know this chapter wasn't that good…I just hope it was alright enough. I'm trying to take things slow….make things seem more realistic. Anyways, I await some reviews (even if they say 'okay…this sucked')**

**Oh, and a million thanks to Jasu who nominated this story in that fanfic awards thingy. It's a real honor. I'm also going to fix up the first few chapters, what with their ugly spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Hey, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I also am looking for chapter titles and what not. Also, if you have a song that you love that you think fits this story-please tell me! I'd love to know!**

**Until next time,**

**SiriusAllPunked (a.k.a PhantomPadfoot)**


	12. Point of No Return

**I still don't own anything.**

**(Thanks everyone...and Jasu and Emmie-who helped correct my French. I'm just now learning!)**

**Alright, this chapter-I hope-will make you think. It might make you cry. It might make you happy. It might break your heart-make you angry. This chapter is full of feeling and torture and desire. Like I said, my dear Phantom friends will be saddened (that if you felt for Erik the same way I did.) Finally we have come to the point of no return.**

_**Point of No Return**_

_Past the point of no return..._

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Dressed in her white wedding gown, Lillian walked towards the large golden stairs where, right before them, stood her beloved and the Priest. Hilliard looked so handsome standing there-his blue eyes dancing with excitement as his hands fell tirelessly at his sides.

He wore a pair of white pants and a white jacket, with his medals and ribbons resting upon it. Lillian gasped, thinking she had never seen anything so handsome. Oh, how she wished to savor this moment. This was what she would always remember and always adore; her wedding.

But could something so wonderful turn into a tragic event so quickly? Could something Lillian had been looking forward to all her life all of a sudden be ruined by something she also secretly wished would happen?

The scene was so odd. Something Lillian really never expected to happen. And then it did-and caught everyone in the castle by surprise. There stood James-at the top of the stair. His intense hazel eyes glared feverously down at the unsuspecting bystanders; whom, at the same time, looked horrified and curious.

How silly this looked. James, clad in black and red and her beloved Hilliard there in white and blue. They seemed even more like polar opposites then Lillian had imagined. Oh, the horror that had bestowed upon him with that action!

And what was that? A grin upon his tanned face! A pallor look rushed upon the young Princess's face. In her hands she gripped her bouquet; her knuckles turning white.

He pulled from his side a sword in which he played with the silver deadly blade. His hands, as usual, were covered by leather black gloves and upon his face he wore a little black mask that covered his upper face. After all, he wasn't dumb enough to risk the safety of his people by showing his face to the whole lot of royals.

"It's him..." she whispered, dropping her flowers. Her father turned and looked at the man with slight confusion.

"I say! What _is_ going on here?" King Evans cried. "Boy-who are you?" The smirk on the mysterious, uninvited guest only widened.

"I'm hurt Monsieur!" he said with a false amount of pain. The Queen stared at him and then at her daughter and then back at the masked man.

Hilliard stared at Lillian as if asking her what she wanted him to do. Lillian stared back at him, her eyes telling him that she was just as shocked as he. Oh, but was she? Feelings tumbled and turned along with her weak stomach and that hurling feeling, like that of rising to an astounding level and then suddenly dropping filled her. Her head grew light and dizzy-and she only could stare up at James as the other guests and family did.

'Oh, what horror, horror, horror!' her mind cried. Then he began to move again. His movements were slow yet demanding, and he carefully approached Lillian. Everyone's eyes turned to the Princess and then back to James and onto the Princess once again. What a ping pong game they were making of the moment.

Lillian felt a chill run up her spine as he grew nearer. Her mind cried to her-telling her to run, but her feet, seemingly arrested to the floor, would not budge.

He was breathing heavily and Lillian looked up into his face-she faced him. How things would have been so much easier if she hadn't! How things would have been so much simpler if she had never looked up and stared into those sad eyes.

"Lily..." His voice fell from his lips, so soft and so needy. Lillian could have crumpled then and there-but memories stopped her imminently. She couldn't let him do this to her. She could not be some puppet! He had turned her away twice. Two times she had announced her love for him-in words that only one in love could express-and both times, he denied her. Pain ravaged through her.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound courageous, but her voice still shaking. James looked at her with a sad smile.

"You were right all along. I wouldn't accept the fact that I was loved. I know, I'm so stupid." Lillian gulped. He was admitting he was wrong and apologizing.

"You...were right about how I needed you." He added. The entire room seemed to gasp, even sneaky and very easy Jezebel seemed a little surprised by the whole moment.

'He _does_ need you! Don't you see? This is what you've always wanted!' But her mind argued back with itself.

'Don't you dare fall into his silly little trap! He was so cruel to you! He said he didn't need you. Thus far, he's ruined every thing for you. First your complete loyalty to Hilliard and now the perfect marriage that he helped provoke!'

But by the way James was looking at her; Lillian was unsure which voice to listen to. Part of her wanted to run into his arms, those strong arms that she had dreamed of holding her-they were wide open! And yet, another part of her, the part of you filled with pride, denied her this. No-she shouldn't submit to him. She would loose nothing if she did so. And he needed to know how it felt. He needed to know how it felt to love someone and have them not love you back.

'He _does_ know-do you not remember what Remus said? He has suffered under much more loneliness then you will or ever have! He's been hurt more then you have and much worse too. Don't try to kid yourself into thinking he has it all set for him.'

Oh, what an enemy her own mind could be! And James, who looked down at her, with sad love plastered over his hidden features. This was it-this was the moment. She had to make her choice. Did she follow her soul-which seemed engaged to the poor boy who stood before her, or did she do what was expected of her and what she had always wanted?

'Either way, you end up hurting someone!' Lillian looked past James to Hilliard, who stared at her with confused eyes and an almost betrayed look. She couldn't take it. She couldn't have innocent, poor little Hilliard look at her like that. He loved her and was not to afraid or to stuck on his own pride to admit it!

"I'll never forgive you for breaking my heart, James. My answer to you is no. Not ever." she said. She watched as he seemed to shrink with rejection.

"Lily, but-"

"James, you should not have come. It's all over-you told me it was over! We can not-you were right. It's too wrong and too dangerous. Hilliard and I belong together. I love him.'' His eyes widened in grief.

"Please, don't say that."

"It's the truth! He loves me as I love him. Oh, James, are you asking for your own death?"

"Maybe...'' he muttered. Lillian's eyes widened this time

"Do not say that." she whispered. His eyes bored into hers, but they were not full of hate and resentment as the always had.

"You told me you didn't need me. You told me you didn't love me." Her voice grew progressively softer as she became aware of her surroundings. Everyone was still staring at them-her parents looking shocked. Her sister looking bewildered. Her friends and outer family looking at her as if trailing her movements. Everyone was eager to see what she would do next. And then there was Hilliard-who looked at her with the eyes of and abandoned puppy.

'Oh, my love. I am doing all that I can to protect our relationship. But does that mean I must torture this soul who has been tortured enough?'

Poor Hilliard? What about poor James? For there he stood, the man that finally got over his silly pride and risked his life to come, stood before her and accepted her love. He needed it-she could tell. But no-she wasn't the one to give it. She could never understand why she felt like she had betrayed him. She had only done what he had to her, and right then and there she felt some truth in her words. She did love Hilliard. They _did_ belong together.

Then Lillian looked into James' eyes again. The second biggest mistake in her life-for once again, she saw nothing but pain, loneliness and need. Those adorable and yet tortured hazel eyes ripped into her soul, and the memory of a lonely child entered her mind. Would he cry now? Weeping was not something Lillian could imagine James doing, but right now, he had already surprised her with compassion.

'Oh, if you had only said these words to me before now. I never meant to hurt you.'

"Lillian-my daughter. I demand to know what on God's green Earth is going on!" Lillian turned to her father with wet eyes. He stared incredulously down at her, his eyes daring her to lie to him.

"James, you must go. Go now while your life is still yours." she whispered so that only he could hear. He looked at her, with those painful eyes-those horrible eyes, and then, with what seemed much like a cry, he said:

"This life has never been mine." That was the final straw-her soul seemed to crumble with those pain coated words, but she had to regain herself. She could not risk the life of so many people.

"Please..." she croaked. James only looked at her-the worst kind of torture, Lillian felt. 'Suffering life, do not curse me so. I am only trying to do what is right! Please bring no bad.'

"I let you go then...and I give you your freedom from me. But I shall never escape you..."

He seemed to also regain his structure, for he stood up straight and stared into her blurring eyes with his eyes. Those eyes so dead in that face that seemed dead on that body that seemed dead. His coat of red and black hung from his body like that of a bloody man. Red death, stalking through the castle, spreading his evil to anyone who was foolish enough to question him.

Tell me then, how was it that Lillian turned from him that night? How could one who-claimed to love another at a moment, watch as they turned around in pain-dead almost? Could she live with herself like that? Was the pain not unbearable? Oh, how unbearable it was though!

As the creature stalking as the 'red death' walked away from the scene, Lillian chose it better not to watch. He walked away. Walked away from her and his only chance to love. His words-those last few words struck her as his others had-piercing her soul like a dagger into a feather soft pillow, deranging her ever being by those terrible moves.

Oh, it was all ruined! The perfect marriage and all-Lillian knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Deep in the crevices of his own hell, James felt his world-that silly world that had slowly begun to grow since he first laid eyes on Princess Lillian Evans-he felt that world crumble into oblivion. He loved her-he really did.

He let out a tired laugh. He ought to have expected this. She wasn't in her right mind when she told him that she loved him. They didn't know each other. They were perfect strangers. How puerile could he have been to think that 'love' was really what he and Lily shared?

James' sickably happy expression faded into a slightly depressed and hurt one, his facade had fallen-the porcelain mask which devoured and hid his identity had broken. And he was alone-he always was alone when he tried to love.

She wouldn't know. Lily wouldn't understand why he was the way he was. Dear girl, her skills of seeing people as they were meant to be seen had lost its power over him. She had no idea how life had treated him. Sitting alone in his tormented darkness, he allowed thoughts to flow into his mind. Thoughts he had reasonably cast aside rushed back in, like a raging river.

His parents had died when he was little-tortured by King Morecom for his nasty lust for suffrage. He may not have seemed a bit the malicious, murderous type-but, alas he was. James's mother, who was beautiful in both appearance and brain, was raped and then sliced. Her husband had found her mortal remains-bones and oh, so little flesh-lying beside him in his little jail cell when he had woken. The horror he must have felt! He was then beaten, slaved and forced to do as told. Soon he too was murdered, leaving their son with no living relatives and utterly alone.

James lived on the streets alone for almost three more years. In those years, he had learned nothing but hate and resentment-and how the world existed only in its own evil light. After awhile, he was taken in by the Al Bhed. The leader at the time saw great potential in the little orphan who had taught himself precise fighting skills and safe and simple survival guides.

And thus, that was what his life was like from there on. After the leader died, he passed the power down onto James. It wasn't until he was eleven that he learned of his parent's relation to the Al Bhed and Francesca's family. They also had been rebellions-and were childhood friends. But James cast those thoughts aside; he knew nothing could ever bring his family back-even if he killed the man who killed them. But, revenge had always been sweet and he was sure this would be too.

The excitement of this idea rushed through him; rushed through his blood-and a grin formed on his handsome face. The look of pain and torture only poked through when his mind seemed to draw back onto those horrid memories. But, lucky for him, his eagerness for revenge was strong and deep enough to focus on, once again casting away the shadows of the past.

His eyes, willing and needy, seemed to-once again-mask the pain he just endured. James blinked and shook his head, knowing what lied beneath his murderous thoughts. He was still recovering from what Lily had said to him. How she had denied him-just as he denied her. He didn't think she would instantly agree with him, but he also didn't know it would hurt so much.

_This is why it was best you kept to yourself. This is why you were alone. _He frowned and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back onto the stone wall. The alley was dark and cold; the exact way he felt-only the alley was much happier. But it was the only place he felt he could run to; everywhere else seemed too crowded, too loud.

He allowed his mind to contradict and lecture him. Its words seemed true and understandable, but with each one he felt himself being pulled further and further down in his pits of loneliness and anger. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that some pretty boy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter got the girl he was in love with-yes, love! There was no denying it now. It wasn't fair that Lily had tried so hard to have him and then gave up just when he finally got over himself to admit it. It wasn't fair that he was all alone. It wasn't fair that he had been given the opportune moment and was too blind at the time to even take heed of it.

The alley only seemed to get darker and colder and James suddenly found himself wishing he had someone with him. Being alone wasn't all that bad-but having someone with you in some situations seemed to better them. The calm and lightened moments he had found in his seventeen years of loneliness were finally beginning to beg for company.

His eyes, which had closed automatically, then opened. They flashed with an anger he had so long since forgotten. No-he didn't want to feel this way anymore. He rushed away-anywhere, not knowing the direction he was going in. He just needed to get away. Away from the people he had condemned to life on the run. Away from the life he had condemned himself into. Away from the girl he had broken down in front of.

Suddenly, he stopped and gasped in his raspy voice. Now James was still pretty much sane, but when anger pummels through you as it did he, the lake that sat before him began to look mighty friendly. The lake, which forced him to open his eyes wide with desire and wonder, seemed to beckon him. Oh, how he wished he could lie at its watery bottom. How he wished it could end all his eternal pain and suffering by swallowing him whole.

It hurt and he didn't like it. He didn't like this feeling and he wanted it to go away. He stepped up to the water's edge and bent over so his fingers could run over its glossy surface.

Cold-the water seemed almost freezing despite the warmth of the night time. Was he crazy enough? Had he lost his mind to the pain? He didn't know. His head was so full and yet empty. He raised his hands to his face and felt wetness.

Tears.

"No!" he growled as he slammed his hands back down to his waist. He wouldn't cry-no! He refused to. Feeling sad was weak enough, he wouldn't allow himself to sink low enough to cry about not getting his way. James stopped crying the day he killed his first enemy. He found no reason to cry again. Crying only was a surrenderment of your feelings.

He wiped his moistened eyes and ceased the tears. He had to be strong for himself before he lost complete control. Turning from the water, James finally made his way home. Where he belonged.

* * *

Lillian stood there in the middle of the aisle shaking as the mutterings around her grew. Everyone was in a state of slight panic, their ignorance growing with every second.

Her father cried out in rage, "What is the meaning of this, Lillian?"

Tears began forming in her emerald eyes; tears of love and passion, confusion and hate, desire and destiny. Her heart and soul battled within her; she wanted to run after James, to be with him; and yet she also wanted to pick up her flowers and walk to Hilliard, the man she loved and had once thought to spend the rest of her life with.

"Lillian?" Sounded Hilliard. He sounded lost; as lost as she felt right now. Without a word, she turned and ran from the room, tears of shame and confusion littering her cheeks, as the the mutterings behind her turned to gasps.

Hours later, Lillian wiped the tears from her emerald green eyes and sighed. Her mother stood behind her and brushed her shoulder length red hair, smoothing the ripple of the braids. Her room was dark; the only light was a lit candle on her dressing table in which she sat before, looking at her sobbing image in the mirror.

"My darling, you must tell me what happened in there tonight. Who was that man-what does he have to do with you?" her mother asked softly, but firmly. Lillian bit her lip. She knew that voice. It was how her mother spoke when she had no other choice but to answer. This was going to be difficult.

How could she tell her mother? She didn't want to lie-but she was afraid of what the truth might bring.

"He is…a man I met on my journeys outside of the castle. Mother…, how can I tell you this? How can I explain?"

The Queen looked down at her and sighed. Her eyes showed no anger, but understanding. Lillian had always been grateful that she had been blessed with a mother who understood her feelings and actions. Now even more.

"You love him, don't you, Lillian? I saw it in your eyes as you spoke to him. Tell me then: Why did you deny him? If you do love him, you would spite the world and the rules. You would love him no matter what."

Lillian looked up at her mother surprised. Where had that come from? Somehow, there seemed to be a secret lying beneath those words. Her mother's eyes were full of some mystery and somewhere in them she saw a light of irritation.

"I…I don't know. I don't know if I love him. I don't know how I feel. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I thought I knew how I felt but you don't know how we acted towards each other, mother! I went to him, declaring my own feelings and he turned me down. He turned me down both times I denounced my love for him. And now…he needs me? Mother, I don't know how to take it. I figured our love was just some misunderstanding and that we were to go back to our own lives. Hilliard loves me, I know he does. But with James, you never know!"

"Oh, so is James his name? No relation to the infamous thief, my dear?" Lillian flushed and gulped. She hoped she could get away with not telling her his name-she wouldn't be lying about what had happened then and she wouldn't have gotten in too deep. But now…she had come to a dead end.

"M-mother…Don't hate me. Don't wrong me because of what happened. And please, don't hurt him. He deserves that naught."

Her mother looked at her a little shocked. Her daughter was in love with a man who had no shame in murdering? But then recollection hit her. You couldn't control who it was you would fall in love with. She'd giver her daughter that. But what angered her, or better yet, irritated her, was that her daughter seemed too scared to declare her love freely. After what she had said though, the Queen began to understand a little more.

"You need your rest, Lillian. Go to sleep and speak of this to no one. You might think better after a night's sleep. Good night, my daughter." She said in a soft voice. Lillian looked up at her with her eyes wide.

"Mother, I-"

"I know. I know. Don't worry. We will see what lies beyond this point. Maybe, if we are blessed, more good will be set before us."

And without another word she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room. Lillian's breath was rapid and raspy with shock, anxiety and fear. She was left alone in her room to think about her actions. Oh, how she wished this might all have been a dream. But it wasn't.

She quietly blew out her candle and moved from her chair to her bed. As she pulled the covers back she looked behind her.

It was all in the past. All of it was. And tomorrow she would not be Lily or anything to James Potter. She'd go back to her normal life. Where she belonged.

**The End. **

**(No…I'm just kidding) **

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't all that good. But I wanted it to be. I mean, it made me cry. And I don't cry that easily. Was it too cheesy? Did it make any sense? I told you it was going to be like Phantom, though I have barely even started on James' suffering. There will be more pain, more hate and-of course- more desire. **

**What is to come for the two now? I mean, Lily and James have both denied each other to each others faces. Lily's mother knows who her daughter is in love with-one of the most wanted men in the entire country. But she sounds pretty cool about it. And what about poor James? Hasn't he suffered enough? (No…) His poor parents! Where does he turn now? He chose a life with out love and when he finally accepts it, it turns its back on him. He has nothing left. He's felt every emotion. Hate and love above all. Will this be the end of this tangled, heart wrenching love story?**


	13. No One Would Listen

**I own nothing, unfortunetly...**

**I'm really peeved. I was really close to finishing chapter fourteen and it was really good-then my computer deleated it. So, I had to start all over again...Anyways, I hope the last chapter didn't upset you too much...I know a few people were angered by it. I just want to say that it all was done for a reason. Come on, admit it-the more he suffers, the more you feel sorry for him, the more you love him. That's how it is for me. The story will get better, I promise you that. I'm also going to try and make this chapter as sweet as possible. I don't know how it will turn out, but, we'll see. It was inspired by a song called 'No One Would Listen' and its terribly sad and depressing but you'll understand. Until later, enjoy the story.**

**Will the Wired- **Okay...sorry if I confused you. I happen to do that a lot. And yeah, my grammer and spelling have improved. You know the spell check thing on the computer? Well, on my old one (in which this story began on) did not have it!

**Emmie-**I can't believe it either! Idiot...and yeah, I think you'll like P.o.t.O...May 3rd it is on video/dvd...rent it or buy it!

**Lady of Masobelle-** Oooh, thanks, mate! I wanted angst (after all this is under the category 'angst')

**Cherry-** I'm glad you like James. I like him too!

**Ashley-** Sad romance...just like me. Thanks.

**Holly-** LOL...Nah, Hilliard didn't marry her...yet.

**SilverSwan- **Whoa! I'm really proud this is your favorite story! And guess what! Its nomminated into a contest by courtesy of Ms.Jasu!

**RemusAllPunked- **Moony! I'm really glad you helped me with it! Tks.

**Jasu-** Dude, I'm glad you liked this!

**PamaPoo-** This story is meant to make you feel bad...I just love stories that do that!

**Laura Johnson-** Okay, I'm sorry you despised it. But-I can't always please everyone. I'm sorry.

**BannanaSlug-** Well, here you go. Don't sit on the edge or you might fall off!

**Selena-** Yaw! I'm glad you enjoy this story. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite Shakespearean works of all time and PotO is easily my favorite movie/Broadway play. Hope you enjoy this.

**Brighton-** Yeah, I know nothing really seems to be going on. Sorry-but, hey, the real action is coming up soon.

* * *

_**No One Would Listen**_

A stale cold smell morphed around the camp as early morning dawned. Not a single soul lingered out there, all tightly asleep in their own dream worlds, blind to the outside world. It was one of those few moments in the lives of the Al Bhed that they got to live in peace-in Elysium.

Lady Kira, a wise elder woman who aided the King of the Al Bhed and a permanent guru, woke suddenly to the sound of munching rocks. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in worry but then closed relaxingly as a figure popped its head in. James Potter, a young man with dark hair, dark eyes a dark complexion and an even darker spirit. He was quite handsome, none the less, and physically attractive to almost any female eye. He had short, shaved black hair and hazel eyes sometimes hidden beneath dirty eyeglasses. His skin was dark from the sun-but seemed more golden then bronze. A look in those dark eyes told Kira that something was the matter. They were full of sadness and were, in words that only an older woman could say, adorable. He looked like a puppy lost and alone.

"Your highness...what is the matter?" she asked as she invited him in. James looked at her uneasily and then turned his back for a moment.

"Did I wake you?" Lady Kira shook her head, sending long black treassals down her arched back. She wore a long dress as a night down and motioned for him to hand her her sash. She wrapped it around herself, taking in the warmth from the wool. It was summertime, but mornings on the streets were still moderately cool.

"Now, tell me, James. What is it that troubles you so? You look absolutely distressed!" James moved closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed, his head in his hands.

"I don't know...I went to her-Lily...I told her how I felt...but she denied me. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't pressure her into it...and she was right-I denied her just as she did me. She had every right to. I mean, I guess somewhere in my mind I knew it would never work but I also never imagined it would hurt like this...I never knew how harsh betrayal was-"

"Betrayal, my Lord? Oh, what the young lady did was hardly betrayal. She was in love with another man-there is no stopping feelings, am I right? This young man was in her life before she even knew of your existence. And apparently she knows the consequences and she knows which life she picks." Lady Kira said looking down at him with a hard stare. James moaned into his hands and then-quick as lightning-he looked up furiously at the older woman.

"It isn't fair! Everything...that lover of hers has gotten everything he wanted-on a silver platter! Why does he get what I never could? Why can he be happy? The blood that runs through his veins ruined my life. And I can't seem to resist the urge to have that blood on my hands!"

"No James! You can not just kill the crowned Prince Hilliard! Your life and the lives of everyone around you depend on it! Just let it go-you must learn to give up things! Oh, do look around you James! This is _our _world! That is theirs! This is no time for fairytales! I know you have feelings for her but, tell me, and how far are you willing to go to please her-to make her yours?" Kira demanded, shaking her head. Sunlight began to pour in slowly like honey or molasses.

James was silent for a few moments, probably contemplating what the guru had just said. The fury in his eyes had soften, only they still seemed to glow with traces of rage and defiance. Lady Kira sighed silently, watching him as he breathed heavily trying hard not to succumb to the harsh truth.

"I'd die for her and I'd kill for her. She's the only one...the only one who saw me or heard me. She saw past my iron facade. She felt my loneliness and shared in my emptiness. She was the only one who could save me from this nothing I feel that I have become. But its no matter now...she's gone on with her life and I promised her I would leave her be. It's just not fair. Just not fair." James felt the damnable tears coming on once again, but shunned them. He was, already, sick of crying. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone, not even himself! So clutching his knees forcefully, he bit back the tears until his eyes discarded them at last.

"Oh, James...look at me..." Kira's soft, inciting voice came, drawing James to submit to her demand. Her dark eyes were wet with tears and he growled to himself in annoyance to all the crying. What did she have to cry for? Nothing was the matter with her!

"I'm so sorry, my boy...I'm sorry of what you've had to face and endure. But, believe me, there are more fish in the sea. You will never be alone." Kira felt her heart sink at James' words. He grew up so fast that she could scarcely believe it. She remembered when he was but a little boy with a frozen interior and exterior. When he wouldn't let anyone love him or even need him. He had taken on his duty as King bravely, managing to strengthen all their weaknesses and stick the thought in their minds that they too were humans and deserved the chance to live.

"Never forget what you have done for all of us, James. You have built a team of undying soldiers. You are King-and we serve under you alone. This is our kingdom. May it reign forever." James looked at her slowly and nodded. He stood up, straightening his shirt and clearing his throat.

"I am sorry for bothering you. We can talk later." he said, suddenly leaving. Lady Kira sighed and folded her hands in her lap frailly. It had recently occurred to her that the young man was in love with a Princess. Lillian-or, Lily, as she was called here, was often spoken about. Kira had seen her once and knew that face. After all, she had been in the castle once or twice. She knew Lily when she was only a child.

'Both are much older now. And pain had inflicted them. Often, I wish I were a child so I did not know of this pain. It hurts just to see them suffer. Poor lovers.' Kira thought as she looked around her room.

James walked into his tent and began to tug off his clothing. Slipping off the red coat, he was glad to get off the heavy and stiff article of wear. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, kicking off his boots. The young man walked towards his bed and flopped onto it, too tired to do anything. His eyes stung from dried tears and his feet still felt wet from stepping in the water. Why had he contemplated suicide? James certainly was not that kind of person. Suicide was a weakness-giving into whomever or whatever was torturing them. The young King knew this-he had discovered the bloody body of a child boy in the Al Bhed who had killed himself.

Maybe he did it for Lily.

Maybe he did it for himself.

James sighed deeply as he raised his hands to cover his face for the millionth time that day. Now he could think. Now he could figure everything out.

Did he love her? Oh, the answer was quite clear-of course he did. Was he willing to give her up? That was a harder question. He knew his restrictions. Maybe that had been one of the reasons why he denied her love. He knew he could never have her as his-it was just a waste of precious time.

But it still angered him that she chose that fop over him. Sure, Hilliard was the good guy and he was decent looking, but couldn't anyone see right through him! He was just some rich pretty boy who was just doing what he was told to. He knew nothing of life out on the streets. He knew nothing of real suffering and pain. His ruddy wife did-but he did not.

James lifted his arms to flex his tired and tight muscles. He was a rather muscular young man-but not too. Mostly, they were from training and working out-some of them were natural. He was also skinny, but not as skinny as Hilliard had been. His skin was dark and warm and his stomach wasn't nearly as flat as the fop's might have. After all, he was in no way perfect-but possibly gorgeous none the less. His long, talon fingers were spread wide apart as he glared at his shapely hands. They were rough and covered in scars. He remembered how soft and fragile Lily's hands felt under his.

'These hands are proof that we don't belong together.' he thought sadly. He rolled his fingers into fists and began playfully punching the air. A smile fell across his face as he dreamed boyishly of beating the tar out of the Prince Hilliard. He would not be so pretty when he got through with him.

Lily's words floated back in his mind, "James, you should not have come. It's all over-you told me it was over! We can not-you were right. It's too wrong and too dangerous. Hilliard and I belong together. I love him.'' Those words made him feel as though his heart was going to drop dead. That next to nothing heart sored him painfully. Why did it bug him so much? He could go on. He lived so long without love; surely he could do so again. Yeah, that was right. He didn't need Lily. He didn't need her at all.

But...she changed him. She saw him. What he wouldn't give for someone like that by his side forever. So, did that mean he couldn't go on with out her? He closed his beautiful hazel eyes.

No no no no no! But his heart killed this opposition. And, slowly, he fell asleep, slipping into the abyss of the dream world.

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark my heart felt music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry-"I hear you!_

_I hear your fears...your torment and your tears!"_

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

_No one would listen_

_No one but her-_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

* * *

Yeah! A chapter all about James! I hope you enjoyed it. 


	14. Carry On

**I own nothing, sad to say!**

**A/N: Alrighty, everyone. I was suprised by the reviews I got from the last chapter. I didn't know everyone was that close to James. Any how, I hope this chapter is pretty good. I had a pretty interesting week-last week, at least. My class went to Cypress Gardens Adventure Park (the new version of the old park) and we had a blast. We also got out of my friend who she liked (although we kind of new it anyways) but-yes! Now it won't drive me insane. Anyhow, right now I'm listening to the theme from Gundam Wing (an anime) and it rocks. I haven't heard it forever. I own the movie 'The Endless Waltz' but I haven't seen any of the episodes in awhile. I MUST get my hands on a copy of some of them. Other then that, nothing much has happened. I DID get Phantom, which I have watched several times already. Hey-its inspirational-what can I say! Well, on with the story.**

_**Carry On**_

"I give you, the ever lovely Queen Lillian Marie Morecom!" A thin red haired girl said proudly to an audience of different stuffed woodlen creatures. It had been awhile since she had last make believed like this-she had seemed too mature at the time of spending her days with James to do these sorts of things, but Lillian finally found time to just act like what she was-a kid. Parts of her found this chance a mericle, but others found it utterly sad. James had, however strange it sounded, become a part of her. He had changed her life, for better or for worse she did not know. Acting like this seemed a relief, and yet, the streetly mature side of her found it stupid.

Lillian remembered hanging out at the Al Bhed camp one day and watching how the young men and women spent time togeather. Dancing and whispering to eachother around the dim lited fire pits seemed to send a more justly romantic air into the atmosphere. The days were spent taking long walks into the beautiful and majestic forests, cooling off feet in the springs and falling asleep in each other's arms. Being a hopeless romantic, Princess Lillian longed for sweet moments like this-but knowing Hilliard's high status and brain washed feelings towards 'common life', it was simply out of the question. Of coruse, moments like those could easily be spent with James Potter, if they had only hadn't been so ignorant.

The young Princess sighed as she flopped down onto her bed linned with silk and thread. It was moments like these she wished shw could go back in time and start all over again. She would tell James straight up how she felt, and not take 'no' for an answer. Maybe rejection wouldn't feel so bad then.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Lily Marie Potter." she mumbled to herself subconciously. Was it just her or did Lily Potter sound so much better then Lillian Morecom? Part of her seriously disliked the latter, but the side that is tied down to do whatever one is asked-was mortified at the thought of leaving Hilliard for street urchin James.

Since the wedding, Lillian's whole world seemed to morph again. Often she would catch several of the maid girl's looking at her and whispering and giggling. Out on the streets she over heard a few teenage courtisans sneering how Princess Perfect found herself too good for the ever wonderful James, whom appearantly they found extreamelly attractive. This gossip irritated Lillian, as none of these girls even new of her true reationship with the young King of Theives.

That afternoon, after playing pretend in her room, she decided to go for a walk in the castle garden. She placed on her large brimmed sun hat and headed into the yard. Spring was so beautiful and the sun shined heatedly down onto the bright and lush green grass. The sounds of soft rushing water erputed from the stone angel fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and the birds chirpped just as excitedly, making sweet, inotxicating music.

Lillian smiled as it rememinded her of James' sweet and heartlifting voice. Only once had he sung to her, but she would never forget it. The smoothness and emotion in his voice was breathtaking. She had drowned in it like one would in a deep and rough ocean.

But she couldn't have James in her life anymore. He shouldn't have been involved with her in the first place.

"But he fills my mind and soul with his beauty, and my curiousity longs for him." she whispered to no one in perticular. A warm wind blew over head, muzzeling her long red hair.

"How could I have gotten myself into this mess?" she asked herself. How had she gone and screwed up a perfectly wonderful life over one boy whom she had no buisness being with in the first place?

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."Lillian jumped at the voice. Behind her stood Rigley Xanders, a son of the Queen of Scottland. He was a great friend, but nowhere near Lillian's taste. In fact, he could really pull off as her brother-what with his equally red hair and green eyes.

"Rigley! What ever are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Paris until next week." Lillian cried with glee. The red headed boy smiled at the Princess, taking her into his arms.

"I insisted that we visit you first. Mother almost fainted with desperation to get to the city-but you know how soft a spot she has for me." he said with a cunning grin. Lillian laughed and grasped his hand.

"Come, Rigley-we have so much to talk about." The young Prince laughed as Lillian, his long time friend, dragged him off towards the castle.

"So, I hear you're now a married woman." Rigley said with a cockish grin. Lillian through her head back in laughter and grasped his hand.

"With your iquisitive family I'm suprised you didn't hear-Hilliard and I had to prospone our wedding." The boy stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh yes-the mysterious guest of the wedding-Lillian, you _have _to tell me who he was!" She looked away from him and kept on walking.

"I don't know...but I'm trying to find out."

"Don't give me that nonsense, Lillian. I'm your best friend-I can tell when something is up. You know who that man was...and I can keep a secret."

Lillian rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Oh yeah, like the time when I cast a spell on frie cook Nina." Rigley grinned sheepishly.

"I was a child then-and I was dying to say something because I couldn't use magic."

"And you'll be dying to tell everyone who it was because you like the attention!"

"True I like attention, but don't all royalty? After all, why not have those low lives stare at us? It's their duty."

Lillian looked at him unbelieved. James was right-the royals could be so selfish sometimes. She almost felt sick to her stomeach and ashamed. Her own best friend-and her own lover-were like a narcissitic and mindless drone. One thought himself the world and the other probably couldn't spell 'world'.

"I beg your pardon? Rigley, my friend, how dare you say such things! The people who live beyond these walls are not 'low lives whose duty it is to stare up at us in glory!' They are mere people, as we are, who deserve the same respect!"

Rigley's face turned stone cold.

"So then the rumors are true. You're in love with that street boy that they all talk about!" Lillian turned around and stared at him.

"Why you horrible son of a bitch-"

"And now you speak like one of those street rats!" Rigley cried out in anger. Lillian's jaw dropped in suprise. Her long time friend angered her so at this moment. She was disgusted by his narcissism and the hommocidal feeling in which she was sure ran through James at moments like this began to engulf her.

"How dare you...you ignorant disgusting sad excuse for a man-get out of my sight! Go away right this second!" she cried. Rigley stumbled backwards, suprised by her temper.

"I can not believe you say such things! Every person who lives around us-rich or poor-are equals. I don't know who you think you are saying such horrible things, but you ought to watch it! Someone might hear you and may not be as nice about it as I am!" And with that she turned her back on him stomping off. However, she didn't happen to miss running into Hilliard.

"I heard what you said." He looked at her strangely. His eyes looked hurt and confused.

"Hilliard...what?"

"You love that man who came to the wedding, don't you? I can see it in your eyes-you need him. Oh, Lillian, how could you brake my heart so?" he asked, shaking Lillian. She pulled away from his grasp.

"No, my love. I do not have any feelings for that man!" Her heart ached just saying those words.

"I swear to you, my darling, that it is you and you only that I love." Hilliard didn't seem to believe her. He brushed past her and gave a strangled, dramatic cry.

"You lie, Lillian! The way you looked at him, the way you smile at uncanny moments-I know you're thinking about him! If you do not love him-then why do you defend him?" Lillian was getting irritated with Hilliard's selfish behavior.

"I defend anyone who's treated like dirt just because they are different!"

"Not before Francesa died, you didn't! Tell me-who is this man who has stolen your heart!"

Lillian looked up alarmed.

"No, Hilliard! Nothing has happened-please, don't question me any longer!" Lillian cried, walking away quickly. Hilliard caught up with her.

"Tell me the name of the man who you love! Tell me!"

"I love you! Why can't you accept that?"

"How can you expect me to accept your fretful lies just to continue to keep me happy?"

"Because you just should! My love for you is great! And if I do have feelings for another, they mean nothing to me now!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not-I..." Hilliard looked at her, Lillian lowering her defeated eyes.

"You can not even admit that you're lying. Lillian, I love every aspect about you. And I only ask for your happiness in return." Lillian felt tears well up in her eyes. Just when she thought situations couldn't get anymore tangled! Her hands flew up to her eyes and she ran off, leaving a very stunned and confused Hilliard behind.

As Lillian lied in her bed that night, her red hair sprawled over the snow white pillows, she dreamed of a perfect life. This did not include her riches. This did not include her power. This did not include Hilliard.

It was just her and James Potter-two wanderers with only their love to keep them togeather. He'd hold her and smile at her-washing away all her troubles. Damn it all, why did such things have to remain as fantasies! Lillian would kill to have a life like that. James' world was so utterly amazing and beautiful that at first glance, lillian had fallen inlove with it. It had intranced her even before James had. It was his world that made her love him. It was his world and him.

"James..." she whispered in her sleep. A soft smile played on her pale but pretty face.

"I love you...James Potter." Lillian flipped over and sighed quietly. A tall dark shadow moved aside, its movements weak and messy.

The next morning, when Lillian awoke, she found her mother sitting by her bedside in tears.

"Mother, what is wrong?" she asked. Queen Evans looked at her daugher in fear and pitty.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I am so sorry..." Lillian looked to her father who nodded solemnly.

"Lillian, there's been an accident."

* * *

**Okay, I'll leave you here. I'm sure you guys know what's going on. I still want to thank all those who review this story-I really appreicate it. Um, sorry to Will the Weird about the typeo...damned computer. I still can't believe 8th grade is over...no other times will match those that were spent at our lunch table. (RemusAllPunked, Jasu, you know what I'm talking about) So, this chapter is dedicated to the 8th grade Graduates of 2005.**


	15. Takes My Pain Away

**I STILL own nothing. **

**Um...not much to say...thanks for the reviews! Uh, I am currently watching this short film with Gerard Butler in it called 'Please'...no offence, but thus far its pretty crappy...all I can make out is a lot of screaming and the word "please" and "fuck" over and over again...eh, whatever, at least its angst...uh, somewhat. This chapter might be a little...um...disturbing-there will be blood and...Uh...Yeah...On with the story!**

_**Takes My Pain Away**_

Lillian stared down at the beaten, bloody body. Hilliard's golden blonde hair was mussed with mud and dirt and sticks. His face was red and blue and purple from bruises. His clothing, rich silk and cloth, tattered and torn, smudged with dirt and grime. He looked hardly a Prince-but Lillian still loved him.

"Oh, my sweet. How does thee fare?" she asked in a very poetic, very proper way. Hilliard's blue shinning eyes looked up at her. A smile tried to cross his face but his lips were dry and began to bleed when he smiled.

"I am well..." his voice was flat and dry. Seeing him like this brought tears to her eyes. Lillian's gaze fell across him up to his bandaged head. A bottle had been smashed against it. She wondered how on earth anyone could be so strong to sustain living after such treatment. Hilliard was a hero.

"I am sorry...how could I have let this happen?" whispered Lillian, clutching his bruised and cut hand in hers. She gasped as she remembered how James' hands felt so similar. His bruises...his scars...she could feel them just as she felt Hilliard's.

_"No! How horrible can you be to think softly of another man when your own love is beaten and tattered?"_ Lillian thought angrily. She shook her head, a mass of unbrushed red hair falling over her face. She hated how she could only think of James. She hated how he lingered in her mind constantly, drawing her attention, twisting her heart. She wanted one thing and one thing only...to forget James.

"Go to him..." Lillian looked up at Hilliard's beaten face. She blinked a few times and shook her head in confusion.

"I know you love him...and he loves you too...I can tell...look at me...go to him." Lillian's eyes widened.

"James...you didn't..."

"Go on...my dear-"

"Hilliard, I love you and only you. No one can get in the way of that. Take my hand dear, take my kiss and know that you'll always be the only one. I shall make him suffer for doing this to you."

And with that said, she kissed Hilliard's forehead, grabbed her cloak and descended to the streets-a shiny dagger in her hands.

James couldn't think. Pain flooded through him, unbelievable, unattainable pain. He dropped the pills into his mouth and swallowed hard. The taste burned in his throat and he coughed and gagged, gasping for air. James placed his hand on the table beside him and used it to help him stand.

Slowly, the drugs began to take their effect. His mind cleared and slowly, the pain began to die away. A fake and drunken smile appeared on James' face subconsciously, and he fell back onto his bed, clutching his head in his hands and sighing.

Intoxicated by the drugs, James hardly could tell what was going on around him-and he liked it. He barely ever drugged himself, but it was moments like these he couldn't help it. Living out on the streets had introduced many great things to James-but also, some not so great things. He'd learned about hookers and killing and alcohol and drugs. They were all common for street people to take interest in.

He was merely a teenage boy-young and influenced. He couldn't help what certain things probed his interest. It was like drinking...once you started head on, it was difficult to stop. Remus often scolded him and Sirius whenever he caught those taking pills or smoking or injecting themselves with drugs. James laughed at Remus at those times. It wasn't like he was any better. He was a heavy drinker-well, not too heavy, but stronger then some.

Speaking of a drink...James looked around hazily and laughed when he found the bottle. His shaking hands clasped around its cool shape and he brought it to his lips. The alcohol didn't burn his throat like the pills did...he was used to the drink. Do drugs and alcohol really fit well together? Oh, James didn't care. It felt good. It took his mind off the pain and suffering he endured for so long.

Just as he began to zone off, the door of his tent ripped open. He sat up slowly, staring weakly at whomever it was who had stomped in. A figure was yelling at him, but he couldn't focus...the drugs had messed up his vision...it diffidently wasn't the drink.

"Who in hell do you think you are!" James blinked and opened his mouth.

"Uh...Huh...wha?" He asked groggily. The figure, which for some reason seemed to be in a dress and cape, moved around wildly.

"I hate you...I HATE YOU!" It shouted. He tried to stand. He fell. Stumbling, he pushed himself off the ground. Dirt smudged his large hands, mixing with the loose blood. His face bled. His chest bled. And he was stoned.

"I...uh..."

What on earth was wrong with him! Anger drained her...but confusion began to take its toll. Something...was different about him. His eyes looked off and he kept stumbling whenever he tried to walk. He was a horrid mess. His dark hair, like Hilliard's, was mattered with dirt...but his had blood and mud. His face had more cuts and was red with marks of blood. He raised his hands. Lillian had to turn away from them-they looked horrible.

His hands looked dipped in dirt, and cuts covered them, blood spurting from each wound. A few of his nails had been ripped off...the sight made Lillian sick to her stomach. She grasped her head in her own smooth and lovely hands, covering her shinning green eyes.

"Lily...?" Out from those ripped and torn, yet beautiful lips came the strangled cry. Lillian looked towards him, seeing the shininess of his eyes reflecting her image. He smiled at her weakly.

"James...what have you done to yourself...?" She asked, almost forgetting why she had came. James stumbled nearer to her, looking relieved when she helped him seated.

"Hey..." His eyes were unusually bright and he sat back yawning.

Lillian looked around for an explanation, but found none.

"Listen, tell me what you've done..." she said slowly. James sat up straight and looked her square in the eye.

"No, no, no, no...I'm good...it's all good." he said almost soberly. Lillian backed away as he attempted to stand. He fell back into sitting position.

"Well, as long as you're listening...I came to...well, I wanted to know why the hell you almost killed Hilliard." She said, her anger beginning to grow again. James looked up at her with one eye wide and the other slowly closing.

"Huh...? Oh, that bloody mess..." he murmured. Lillian's jaw dropped.

"Why did you do it, James Potter?" she asked angrily. James laughed and stood up, this time succeeding, and standing a head taller then her.

"I did it because that's what you do when you engage in battle, mamselle..." Lillian raised a questioning brow and scoffed at his smart assing.

"And why on Earth were you engaged in battle?" Lillian cried in anger. James laughed and grasped his head in his hands, blinking a few times, stumbling a bit, and then looking back at her.

"Bloody twit got mad at me...really hit me well...hope I got 'em better though..." Lillian looked at him, flames growing inside her as her anger reached its peak.

"I can not believe you! You shall get hung for this, you ruddy piece of street trash!" cried out Lily.

This seemed to get James' attention, for he looked at her, the druggy look almost extinct from his gaze.

"Hung because your precious lover was a fool enough to venture off on dangerous street territory? Whoa, now...that's really not fair, now is it?" he asked with a sarcastic and cruel laugh. Lillian maneuvered around him and placed her hands on her hips.

"How dare you put the blame on Hilliard, you lying, manipulative jerk. He'd never come out here-he'd never pick a fight! You must have lured him from his home."

"Oh, now look at who's the one lying..." James said pointedly. Lillian huffed. He dared to call her a liar! Why, he was the lying ball of scum! He actually expected her to believe that Hilliard would somehow figure out who James was and come after him!

"I am not lying! You are!"

"And why would _I_ go after the Prince, pray tell?" James scoffed angrily.

"You have more reasons then I do! You've hated him since day one because of the ludicrous idea that you think he's mistreating your people and the fact that jealousy can drive a man mad!"

"Jealousy? Mamselle, 'jealousy' is a strong word. You must use it well. How, do tell, does my 'killing Prince Hilliard' hint of any jealousy?"

"You were upset because I let you go...you were driven mad by the fact that I would love and marry another! You couldn't stand to see him happy!"

"My, you're a narcissistic one, aren't you? You really think I'd kill a man because I didn't get what I wanted? You forget, my dear, that I'm not a spoiled little rich kid. I've lived my life for seventeen years without ever getting what I want. Why on earth would I start caring now?"

Lillian looked at him. He wasn't as angry as she'd expected him to be. More...scary. He was looking at her with the utmost danger-but not anger. He was daring her to tell him that he'd never suffer. He was daring her to tell him that he had no room to say such things. He was daring her.

"What..."

"You wanna know more? Alright-I'll tell you, Princess. I barely knew my parents-but I know what happened to them! My mom was raped and slaughtered for my father to see on his birthday. Then they decided to kill him off too, after taking in the image of his wife in tiny pieces. I lived on my own, out in the streets, touched, almost died a few times, poorer then I am now.

"I saw a man, trying to steal food, but the guy whom he stole it from fought back...he was stronger then the thief. I could tell the man was starving...and beside the carton of food I found a box knife. So I stabbed the man, hoping it might lay him off for awhile. But it felt good. I liked hearing the man cry out in pain. I liked the sight of his blood running down his and my skin. It was beautiful. It was fresh. Finally, someone else was enduring more pain then me.

"I went to live with the thief...these people...the Al Beid...and learned their life style. I was no longer the little child, shunned by everyone 'cause I was different. I was no longer turned away from or ignored when I spoke. But I was hungry for something other then food. I guess I became a killer...but you have to kill to survive out here, Lily. You've got to kill and you've got to fight."

His story was not one a child ought to hear before bed. His was cold and disturbing and, yet somehow, the most honest story ever. Was this truly his life? Was this how he'd grown up? A lost, little orphan with the haunting memory of his murdered parents-the only memory he'd had of them, engrossing his mind...living on the dangerous streets with nowhere to go and no one to turn to? Was this what had made him so cold? So, lonesome and so solitary? There was more to James Potter then his rough and bloody reputation. Behind the iron mask of anger and hatred, was the story of a mistreated and lonely boy, only wanting a place to belong to.

How could she stay angry at him? Even if he and Hilliard had eloped into a huge fight, Lillian couldn't help but feel the resentment for James break loose.

"Tell me...about your fight." she said softly. Jame turned and sat down, his eyes glaring dangerously at her.

"Only if you're willing to listen."

"I am. Say what you want."

"He came here...yelling and screaming for James Potter. I'm only lucky he didn't bring the entire castle guards...he could have brought us all down." he laughed gruffly with a smirk.

Flash-back

James stared heatedly at the blonde buffoon who stood before him, raking in anger. The man shook his head fiercely...my, this was a humorous sight.

"I shall sly you at once, you horrible and disgusting man!" Hilliard cried. James clicked his tongue and stepped closer to Hilliard. His steps were swift and cool, unlike the Prince who was shaking in mixed anger and fear.

"Oh, will you then?" he asked sourly, laughing a bit. He really disliked the nobles. They always thought they were so triumphant. Those bloody wankers always thought they had the upper hand. James was not one known to take that kind of talking to-but he wouldn't be rational like Sirius, and he wouldn't take it lying down like Remus-he'd dealt with it his own, cockish way.

"You dark seducing demon-how are you lay a dirty and unworthy hand upon my sweet Lillian!" The man pulled his sword from his side and charged after James. It caught James off guard who stumbled and felt blood spurting from his shoulder. Angry at his own foolishness for being struck, James pulled his sword from his side and ran around Hilliard. Cling, clank, swank-metal hitting metal drew the attention of all the thieves.

"Stay back, God damn you..." James yelled at them. They coward back in fear. Some, however, especially child, cheered James on. After several blows and cuts and a lot of blood, James swung his sword angrily at Hilliard's, knocking it from the shocked boy's hands, and sending it flying into the dirt and mud.

Being one who preferred a fist fight to a sword, James flung his sword into Sirius' hands, who caught it easily, and charged towards Hilliard. The two engaged in a horrible fist fight, dunking and throwing punches at each other.

"I will not let you win!" Hilliard cried. He threw a punch hitting James in the face. His next swing, however, missed James by a hair.

"Same goes for me!" James growled and he attacked Hilliard like a wolf does a rabbit. He pulled Hilliard up by his shirt and flung him onto the ground. Blood started pouring from the boy's mouth and his eyes were wide in fear.

Hilliard jumped to his feet and came after James, roaring in anger, swinging his fists wildly and shouting demeaning words at the poor street boy.

"Damn you!" James cried and punched him again. The boy's face was black and blue and covered in blood. He fell tiredly and James stared at his move less body. He turned around to catch his breath.

All of a sudden he heard a heated scream and spun around just in time to see a girl smash a charging Hilliard in the head with a butter beer bottle. Hilliard fell down. Blood sopped from his head but Lady Kira said that he was alive and would survive if they took him home immediately. Gaston and Richard, two of the older men of the tribe, obliged to take him, for James was in no condition or mood to carry the Prince back home.

James plopped down and ran his hand through his hair. He felt a wet and sticky substance and pain. He looked at his hand and found it drenched in blood.

"Oh, that was interesting. I've always wanted to smash a man in the head with a bottle." the girl who smashed Hilliard said with a nervous smile. Remus walked up to her and shook his head.

"It was a nice thing to do, Kathleen, but not a very smart one. What if you had killed him?" The girl, Kathleen, who seemed to practically stalk Remus, huffed in anger.

"But we're thieves! We kill people who get in our way! And this insolent jerk of whom-let me remind you-we've _wanted_ to kill since day one, stupidly decides to pick a fight with us. So why not kill him?" Remus sighed and shook his head again.

"And have the royals all come after us?"

"Well, it's that idiots fault! Why didn't he bring his guards here too? That way he could kill to birds with one stone! Rid the world of the horrible forty thieves!"

James walked into his tent to get away from the noise. He didn't have a mirror so he couldn't tell how damaged he looked. But if it was anything like how he felt-then he was really messed up.

End

"You could have killed him, James." Lillian said softly, almost in tears. James raised a brow and ran his hand through his hair. He could still feel the wound but the blood was dry.

"And he could have killed me...bloody wanker." She couldn't help but have a smile twitch its way towards her face. Seeing James and Hilliard go at it-in a fight to win Lillian's love-well, it was right out of a fairy tale novel.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up." she said, standing up. James looked up at her but she motioned him to stay seated. After a little milling around, she finally found a bucket of water and some cloth to get him situated.

Lillian told him to lie down, and gently, she began to sponge his wounds clean with the damp cloth. The red gooey substance of blood was caked to his tan skin, and as she rubbed it off, so came a mass amount of dirt and grime.

"Owe...shit..." James muttered as she wiped a clunk of mud and blood off his right arm. She looked down and saw a huge, red cut, tracing down his entire forearm.

"Oh my, yes, that would hurt." Lillian said softly. She clean his brusie, but couldn't help but wince every time he did.

"I can't believe that fop messed me up like this..."he whispered, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth against the pain that surged through him.

Lillian laughed and rinsed out the cloth.

"Oh trust me, you damaged him a lot more then he did you. It took three nurses to calm him down and clean him up." They both laughed half heartedly.

After a few minutes of silence, Lillian said in a soft and sweet voice,

"Fighting is wrong...I hate fighting. I hate war. I hate the fact that we all can't live in peace." James looked at her and tried to stand up, despite her commands. He winced as his bruised arms strained to lift his weight, but he did so without complaining.

"Fighting is okay...you know, when you grow up on it-when its your only way of survival...when its for someone you love." Lillian's eyes widened at this. She dropped the cloth and grasped his hand in hers.

James looked at her hand, not fully understanding her motives.

"I give you my hand and I give you your freedom from such a harsh and cold world. Hide no longer..."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I never compete with such romantic words, so I guess 'I love you' will have to do." Lillian leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching before she whispered softly,

"I guess it will..."

* * *

**There you go...isn't it about time? I guess I'll leave you here! I'll write more later then. **


	16. The Power of Darkness

**I-DON'T-OWN-ANYTHING!**

**Hey, hey-I got PHANTOM by Susan Kay! It's Wedsenday June 1st at 11:52 and I'm just now writing this after posting the last chapter. By the way, I _REALLY_ liked that chapter, how about you? I don't know-I guess it was all the stark raving emotions that got me! Well, since I got the book you just KNOW I'm inspired! Well, here you all go!**

**Lady of Masbolle-** Well, I'm glad you liked it. yeah, it WAS about time. Good luck studying.

**miss-mags-ak: **Well, here's more...

**Mwah-**I'm happy you like it! I really, really, really like your name!

**Simon Cow-**Hmm, you know what, you're absolutely right about them not being at all coherant. Ah, oh well, what's done is done. And besides, Lillian's undiciivness is what makes this story what it is. Sure she's being an annoying, subconcious idiot-that's who she is in this story! And, uh, what with your name and your review I think of you as...Simon Cowel from that show American Idol...oh well, he rocks so...

**May-**Yay! You loved it!

**Jasu-**This chapter is for you, mate...I guess...

**PammaPoo-**Okay, you go do that!

**BreakingSky-**Awesome! Here you go...

**Eimme-**Sorry if this came a little slow...but I'm glad you like it thus far!

**HPbabe143-**Well, I'm horrible at writing 'romantic' stuff, so if this sucks, don't shoot me.

**Miss Mills-**Glad you liked it.

**SiriusIsFINE-**Hahaha, thanks...by the way, you're right. Sirius is hott. (Or atleast...what I think of Sirius)

**Cometchick-**Yeah...Hilliard is a dyke.

**Stephanny-**Well, we shall see...

**Cherry-**Yeah, I agree...it WAS about time they kissed.

**Holly-**Hahaha, thanks...here you go!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ROCK HARD!**

_**The Power of Darkness**_

The kiss was the most intence and yet terrifying moment Lillian had ever endured. The glue that held the shards of her raving heart suddenly melted, leaving her unstable and in a sober high. It wasn't like how she expected his kiss to be...it was tender but passionate. Not like Hilliard's, whose kiss was soft yet forced. She realized now that there was nothing there in their relationship. They were lovers, yet lovers with no purpose other then to endure whatever fate was bestowed upon them. They were mindless zombies in a never ending cycle. Lillian realized that that wasn't the sort of life she wanted.

This world she was in now, James's world, was perfect. It was both scary and sexy-a world of passions in more than one way. All his pain and all his fortune, they all seemed so perfect and intact, like an ice scuplture-clear and majestic.

He was the same way. A man of mysteries and secrets-a beautiful soul that was shunned from the respectable world. Lillian didn't care about his obsessive fancy for blood-it was nature for a child who only knew hate. To the world he was a pitiful, heartless and undeserving peice of street trash. But to her, he was so much more. He was headstrong and brave and...deliciously dark. His twisted fate seemed more attractive then the life of luxurey that awaited Lillian back at home.

The kiss ended, but not a moment too soon. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. Lillian felt she could stare into those eyes for eternity and never tire of them. But as the kiss ended, both felt the cloud they were floating upon in those moments of unearthly passion, dropped them into the firey pits of whatever hell was bestowed upon them, destined to be parted forever by their complimenting worlds.

"I'm sorry..." he murmered, getting up to move. Lillian shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to be seated.

"No...don't be." She said forefully. He stared at her wide eyes like some shocked child. She turned to face him, her face red with anxiety and tire.

"No! I'm so sick of this whole matter! You love me, do you not? You just said you loved me? Then why apologize, James?"

He looked at her and sat stuffly for a few unsteady moments before speaking.

"I do love you...but can't you see what we're doing? We're defying our standards, our worlds and our destinies. I don't want you to go thinking that this is going to be easy!"

"Why not? We _can_ be together! I'm sure father will forgive-"

"Hold up for a second! See what I'm trying to say? I'm not willing to give up my world...are you willing to give up yours?"

Lillian fell silent for a few minutes. She never thought about that. She should have known better then to think James would give up this magnificent and wonderous world, but like he asked-was she willing to give up hers? A world of immaculate sophitication was what she was accustomed to and however beautiful and laid back James' world was, however seductive and thrilling it seemed, she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Since she was a child she dreamed of a glorious life as an adult. A beautiful and expensive wedding was never too expensive in her world and the huge castles that overlooked the sea and lush green valleys were not only a figment of a foolish child's imagination. She could have it all-if she remained in her world.

"I am not quite sure if I am ready to give up mine." She said slowly. James nodded, turning from her. His cold and haunting laugh echoed in her ears and she looked to him in curiousity.

"What are you laughing about?" Lillian demanded, shakingly. James shook a hand in a matter of unimportance but turned to look at her none the less.

"It's ironic-and yet it's all the same." Lillian stared at him puzzled.

"You are speaking in riddles, James! Now is not the time..." she stopped mid conversation and remembered that he might still be under the influance of the drug. He grinned at her with a cockish and yet playful grin, dispite the immense state of pain he was in.

Lillian was almost a stranger to the power of these 'drugs' that she'd often hear the maids whisper about. Many of the wash girls had fancies that were dealers or buyers. And often, on her travelings to see James, she had seen the hookers and courtisans with smokes or pills.

"Well, don't stare at me in stuporfaction, Lily! You can perfectly see what I am aiming at. You may not know me all that well, but you must have come to face atleast this! See how much our personal status controls? It controls who we are, what we do and who we love. Personally, I wonder why on Earth this God of yours demands on having love a part of everyday life if, for some, its clearly impossible."

Lillian frowned at his mentioning of 'her God'. Did this mean he did not believe in what she had been brought up through as a strong believer in Jesus Christ? Since their meetings, her mouth had grown stronger. She has grown accustomed to the vaulgarity and simplicity of the spoken word of his world.

"Do you really not follow under God's own hand?" she asked bravely. He only smiled at her and shook his head.

"What you believe, Lillian, is what you believe. You have been brought up in a world where you are mastered by a great, powerful and omnious force. Me, however, have not been spared in anyways to find myself blessed or looked upon in any satisfaction. I hate to break your little fantasy, for I am sure I have not turned out to be quite the little man you expected me to be. You know, you could always go back home..."

James was suprised by her sudden wail of rage and fist slamming onto his sad excuse for a bed. He looked into her dazziling green eyes inwhich he usually got so wrapped up in, only to find them burning with intencity and anger.

"What is it with you! You claim to love me, give me the most intensifying and most luxuious kiss I've ever had, speak to me in a matter that would make Romeo and Juliet seem petty and then try and pusuade me to go back into my old life! I grow tired to this silly game you've decided to entrance me in, James, and I demand it ends now! Tell me now-do you love me and are you willing to go the distance, as I am!" she asked wildly.

James stared at her as though she were a perfect stranger. Her natural sweet face was scrunched up in an anger that positively did not suit her, but her feble and street like ignorance well contradicted her formal tounge.

Her question came as a shock to him. Did she really need to ask him that-if he loved her? Haunting memories of weeks, maybe months of undying fancy drove him insane at the moment, as they hurrled into his clouded mind. The pain killers were not doing their job, he thought, as he slipped into another angered frenzy.

"In some infimitive world, maybe I don't!" he spat with unleathal loathing. He was driven mad by her daring of the question of his feelings. Had they not gone through this before! Did the blood that stained his hands, his soul-were they not enough to prove his love for her!

"Dare you ask how I feel for you when, here I am, standing before you! Would I not shun you from my sight-or rip you from your lovely flesh, if I did not in any way care for you! Would I not do this!" He asked, moving towards her and kissing her harshly on her lips.

Now this was a kiss Lily had never known, but secretly dreamed of. It was that dark and rough type of kiss that spilt the mind and left one dazzed for what seemed like hours. It was almost fantasy, as James wrapped his arms around her tightly, forcing her to draw nearer and nearer to his heated flesh. Water and blood seeped through his ripped and ruined shirt, but Lillian did not care. Her arms snaked around his neck as she hoisted herself up to deepen the kiss.

James shut his eyes close subconciously, poweressly dissolving into the passion and glee of his first 'real' kiss. As a street boy, innocence was not common in any one, least a teenaged boy, but the kiss they shared right then and there was what he would only call a 'real' kiss. He both felt and heared her moan as he pressed his tounge into her waiting mouth. She, in turn, pressed him onto the bed.

Not one for taking things seriously quick, Lillian squiggled out of James' comfortable and tight embrace, breathing heavily and staring him in the eye.

His hazel eyes penetrated through the darkness, glowing like two orbs floating in the black sea of his soul. He was not like other men; dispite his naturally good looks he was rather exile and solitary. Now, at the final chance to look him over, Lillian did so. James Potter, the cold hearted loner was none other then the man of her dreams.

Feelings rushed through Lillian, feelings she had never even contemplated. Moments spent with James only got more and more intence. The shy and cute feeling she once felt when in his presance was slowly dying, and a passionete rumbling from the pits of her stomach began to take its place.

"I'm no longer a little girl who needs guidance...his world has brought me up-it has made me into an adult!" Lillian thought happily. She had all the means of a respectable young woman, manners and taste as any other royal, but she knew things they did not. She knew the right way to kill a boar and the smart way to steal without being noticed. She knew how to make a simple dish into a feast-her days spent with James were not to waste.

The next morning Lillian awoke to the sounds of a great horn roaring throughout the cool air. She shuffled uncomfortably and noticed that she was not in her bed. She wasn't even in her home! Remebering the previous day, she sat up in alarm, only to find the room empty and herself fully clothed. Good, she hadn't done anything rational or stupid. She pulled the itchy blanket off, stood up and took in all of her surroundings.

James's tent was said to be the nicest of all. After all, he was the king. It was rather messey, Luciena, Petunia's maid, would have a fit, but it only added to the mystery and suspense about his world.

Various papers were stacked in random places and candles stood-the only lighting to his 'flat'. Clothing lied in heaps and the dirt made floor only made things worse. It wasn't extreamelly packed, after all they could only own what they could carry.

She bit her lip and looked around her, hopefully searching for the tent's missing owner. Should she go searching for him? She heared the excited voices of the other members of the Al Bhed and their quick and happening movements outside.

Lillian looked down at her clothes. She hadn't even bothered to change into street clothes yesterday, she was such in a rage with James. She still wore the gold and marron velvet dress she had on the day before, and only had her brown cloak to cover up her too decent clothes.

With only the thought of finding James in mind, Lillian slipped from his tent, curiously glancing around the camp. Several people walked by her bidding her good morning and 'hello'. She noticed Remus and Sirius play fighting by a large oak tree and a few girls watching them and giggling, she noticed the young man she had met on her first day at the camp and she noticed some of the girls she had spoken to before, but James was nowhere in sight. She looked around silently and began to speed up her pace as her search for the King continued. She, however, didn't get very far as an elderly woman stoped her in her tracks, beconing her to follow her.

Lillian did so quietly. She had grown to trust these crazy gypsies, even though an inkling inside of her seriously regarded it. The woman sat down a cott and motioned Lillian to follow. She did so without protest and stared at the stranger closely. She was probably in her forties but was mystical and beautiful. She had long raven tresses that snaked down her arched back. Her beautifully tanned skin brought out her dark eyes and the many cgold bracelets she wore upon her wrists glistnened in the broad sunlight. She wore colorful scarves that woubnd around her neck and arms and waist like decoration.

"You must be Lily." The strange woman said in a soft yet powerful voice. Lillian nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew.

"Yes, yes, James speaks very highly of you. But, I was wondering if I might have a word or two with you." Lillian sat up straight and opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, of course..."

"Kira de Santiagra...but everyone here calls me Lady Kira. I am the medicine woman here, if that's what you'd call me. And a good follower of his majasty, King James. I've known him since he came to live with us and feel quite up to it to say that he is by far the best young man i have had the fortune to know." Lillian slowly nodded. She knew where this was going. It was like this Lady Kira was James' mother, and was ready to give Lillian the speach 'he is my baby and I dare you to try and hurt him'.

"That he is..." she said softly. James was a great and amazing person. His personality shinned against others she knew, and this made him powerful. He was rough and edgy and different. He was handsome and alluring and suductive with just a look or word. His grace was like that of a deer, graceful and majestic and...sensible.

"I am sure you are as lovely and as wonderful as James described you, for you are just as beautiful as he said, but there are things that I must clear up before I am perfectly pursuaded." Kira looked at her with a motherly smile. Lillian liked Lady Kira. She was very upstandish and dominant. She was just like her mother.

"He has never thought he's been loved, although clearly your feelings for him are not petty nor cruel. He's heart was once as cold as the French winters. As a boy, he used to preach about how killing wasn't a sin. He was stronger then any man I ever knew of-and more pastionete then any writer. There is more to him then meets the eye, and as dear you are to us all, I am not willing to allow him to be hurt. There are to many scars and brusises that remain untrooden, and I hate to seem him in pain because he does love."

Lillian turned from Kira with a frown. She was in no means interested in hurting James. Not at all. She didn't mind being bantered with such measly threats, but she felt angered at the fact that Kira even thought she'd harm James. She'd never purposely hurt him, even though one might beg to differ.

"I promise you, madame, that I have no intention on hurting James. I love him more then anything in the world."

Lady Kira shook her head and kneeled before Lillian, staring at her intently.

"You are so young! How do you know anything about love?" she cried shrilly. Lillian stared at her like she were some wild animal. Her eyes burned with tears, tears that had no purpose.

"I do know! And I don't need to be of a certain age to have true love! I know by the way I feel-by the way he _makes_ me feel! I know I love him because no matter how many fights we engage in I am always willing to come back to him!"

"You didn't seem so during your wedding!" Kira said dismissivly.

"I learned from that! I learned that I can not just deny him! There is so much more to our relationship then I predicted! Don't reprimand me for a foolish and childish mistake I am sure not to make again!" Lillian cried angirly. Kira stood slowly.

"I am not repremanding you, child." She said slowly and softly that her voice was barely audiable.

"I am just looking out for someone who has dared to look out for me. I know of your differences. I know how harsh it can be when two lovers of different statuses engage in an affair." Lillian jumped up, not wanting to hear another word.

"I'm not going to hurt him! I swear to you on my own grave, I'll never hurt him!" And she ran off without saying another word, leaving a dumbfounded Lady Kira in her wake.

* * *

**Well...there you guys go. Oh, PotO phans, don't forget to check out my new Phantom story: Shine. Hope you like it all.**


	17. AN

Dear faithful readers,

I am quite sorry that I have yet to update this story. There is a very logical and sesable reason to this. Due to the cause of a junk packed and virus filled computer, I have had to clean it up and thus delete all that was added to its database (including stories and downloaded material). So I apologize for the extended delay of this story but am quite positive to assure you that I will indeed be carrying this fan fic out. I hope to have the next chapter complete before the baraling close school year begins. Thank you for not hurting me and I'll be sure to update soon! Enjoy Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince whilst you wait!

Your most humble and obiedent servent,

SiriusAllPunked


	18. How To Protect Her

**I own NOTHING! Geez, what part of that don't you understand!**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this took sooo long. I haven't been inspired for this story in ages and it kind of was left to collect dust in my documents. I wanted to finish R$JL in a very...perfect way and I'm still searching for that. So much has come up in my life since we've last met and as I was looking at my reviews I noticed just how many there were for this one and I knew I HAD to finish this chapter if it meant staying up all night. Once again, I appologize and I hope you like this chapter.**

_**How to Protect Her**_

James whipped sweat from his forehead, and continued to carve into the wooden sculpture. He was making something for Lily-something that wouldn't seem like very much, but was the best he could give her.

"James! James, where are you!" James spun around as Lily's voice filled his ears. He poked his head out the tent and called back to her. Lily rushed into the tent, her street clothing wrinkled and torn from the events of the night before. Her lushious red hair was matted, tangled and yet-he'd never seen her so beautiful. Her emerald eyes were filled with such emotion.

"Lily, what is it?" James asked, placing his hand on her arms. He was mildly suprised as Lily laid herself against his chest, holding him to her as if afraid he might flee.

"Oh, James. I love you, really I do. Do not allow anything to have you forget that, alright?" She said, deeply and faithfully. James did not know what brought on such drama, but he hugged her and kissed her.

Lillian kissed him back, deepening their sign of affection. His kiss was magnificent-she could not seem to grow tired to it.

"James, I love you. Don't ever leave me." James took her face in his roughed up hands and kissed her deeply.

"I could not even if I tried.'' He whispered. Lily smiled and closed her eyes as the ruble of his deep and exotic voice filled her ears.

"What brought this on, Lily?" James asked, drawing Lily closer to him. Lily shook her head, not wanting to share her and Lady Kira's conversation. If it were vital to his knowlage, then she'd allow Kira to tell him. He touched the small of her back gently, and laid his chin on the top of her head. His strong arms held her tight to him, as if afraid she would run away.

"Lily," James said, pulling the red haired Princess away from him carefully, "I think it's about time we got you home. Your parents.."

Lily laughed and stepped away from him, spinning gleefully in the large, spacy tent.

"Oh yes, but I do love it here. James, do you know how lucky you are to have such a...wonderful life?" Lily asked with a gleeful gasp.

James cocked a brow and leaned against the wooden table as he watched Lily dance around the room.

"Yeah. It's a real party. Come on, Lily...really it's not all that you think it is." Lily laughed and took his hands in her's, dancing with him.

"Oh, but it is. you're world is so...beautiful and diverse. It isn't at all like where I am from. Dresses for every occasion, expectations that would drive you insane...oh, James...how I wish this was my life."

'' Lily, if you think dresses and manners are horrible then you don't want this world at all. This world includes fighting for the right to survive. This world includes killing just to live-to stay healthy. People here, Lily, they're always dying. This is the smallest our people have ever been."

Lily hugged James tenderly.

"Yes, and you're so strong to have dealt with such sorrow."

James laughed lightly and squeesed Lily in his strong arms.

"Maybe that is why I like you. You praise me like I'm some Lord and yet...you sure know how to yell. Aren't you my brave little soldier?" Lily grinned and kissed his cheek. James's wide hazel eyes met her green ones and she found herself once again growing lost inside of them. This was too surreal...how could any human possess such an amazing talent as to loosing people in their beauty? And it wasn't only his looks-which were very, very, good looks, mind you-but his life and his home and the people around him. The scars that marked his smooth, tanned and handsome features did not make her cringe as it would many ladies of the court who were too fragile to see such horrific wounds as one a man recieved in daily battle. His calloused hands felt good as he stroked her reddening cheeks, not rough as one might expect. His warm breath wrapped around her like a blanket of sunshine. And his voice-oh, that deep, rusty and voice was unlike any she'd ever heared. It was soothing and delightful and drop dead sexy. Lily knew she could listen to his voice all day and never tire of it. James's voice made Lillian's thoughts soar-and his hazel eyes, stared at her making her feel like the woman she never thought she could be.

In her puffy, lacy dresses or in the loose pair of slacks and poet shirt, his stare made her feel beautiful, hott and deliciously attractive. With his hazel eyes baring into her posture, Lillian felt that she could finally compare with the exotic sexual beings that enhabited his clan.

James would agree whole heartedly. Sure, the deep tanned skin of the gypsies around him was a turn on, but Lily's milky skin, so smooth and so soft messed with his head. Her gorgeous almond shaped green eyes looked up at him behind thick eye lashes, so femininely. As a rough and tough murderer, he enjoyed the sight of a delicate woman. It was good to see something other then the usual sexy murderesses that fawned all over him. As Lily stood there in her pants and shirt, James thought she was the most beautiful-most sexy creature on the planet. He'd already envisioned her dancing by the fire, swaying her hips to the the deep, mornful tunes that the band played. And as she stood in his arms, he didn't want to let go.

"I thought you wanted me to go home." Lily's voice was so soft that it drove James's senses wild. He looked at her carefully and smiled.

"Right you are. Come, my Princess, let us be on our way." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Lily watched his movements bemused slightly, and then her eyes narrowed in frustration. She pulled her hand away and raised an unamused brow.

"I get enough formality at home, I don't need it here." she snapped. James looked at her, shrugged, and pulled her roughly to him, kissing her fericely. Lily laughed with delight and kissed him back. _This_ was what she wanted. She was sick of the formal crap that everyone did to her. She'd changed from the elegant, sopisticated young woman that she was into a confused girl trapped in a world of expense and formality when she lonnged for hardcore passion and the insanity of the outside world.

"I guess I'm better at that, eh?" James asked, grinning after they pulled apart. Lily laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't want to go, even though I know I must. I wish I could stay here forever." She heard James's heartbeat and felt herself growing drousey. James must have noticed it too, for he shook her to reality.

"Lily, sweetheart, come on. Let's go." This time they actually moved. The duo went along their usual path, going over the wlal that seperated each of their worlds from each other and through the little forest that filled their nostrals with the delightful sent of pine needles and maple.

When they drew closer to the town before the castle, James haulted. Lily looked at him in dissapointment, knowing that that was where they must depart for both of their safety. James kissed Lily gently and pulled away from her. They rested their foreheads against one another and James shivered when Lily sighed and her warm breath indulged his twisted senses.

"Goodbye, James." Lily whispered. She smiled at him, kissed his nose and pulled on her hood, ready to retreat to her home. James touched her hand and grinned.

"Till we meet again, love." And they parted.

James trugged back to the campsite in a strange mood. Never before had he felt so mindless...so boyish...so elated. He shook his head roughly. He couldn't continue being so defenseless, not in his world. Oh, he loved Lily so much, but he wanted to live to see her again. And that meant he had to snap out of his silly faze.

It was remarkable how much he'd changed. Yes, he'd noticed how different he was. He hadn't felt this good since the first time he'd killed-oh, how horrible it was of him to compare his delightful feeling from Lily to the lusty one when he killed. He couldn't help it though. When he looked-or even thought-of Lily, his body warmed with passion and intruige. He couldn't resist the lusty illusion that warped his mind as he laid eyes on her amazing figure. And when he wrapped it hand around the cold, dead handle of a switch blade or a daggar, he felt that same excelleration. Seeing that blood for the first time was like seeing a naked woman. It tweaked his boyish desires, and his world turned him into a man faster then Lily's world would. In Lily's world a male of his age would still be a child. Living in James's world, Lily's parents would still be concidered children! After a male had killed and seen a woman in her true nature-he was concidered a man. A real man.

James was a real man. Lily was a girl-but he knew that soon enough the choas of the whole situation and the bloody sight of their world's collideing would bring her into real womanhood. Alas, Princess Lillian Evans had some major morphing to do in the sooning future.

Two strangers-one twisted by the hate of reality and the other-unsure of where she was going-it was not a sotry line. It was not some fairytale told at the campfire to the little children, or in some romance novel that Lily would read while she wasn't around James. It was their lives. And, to James's utmost dissapointment, all the horror and pain in which he'd only known would become part of Lily too...eating her mind away. If only he could have her and protect her from such terrible events. But he could not. If she came to his world, she'd become as teisted and hateful as him. If he ventured her's...well, he would surely die. How could they be together without rippiling the already threateningly calm waters?

**:feels shameful: I'M SORRRRRRRY!**


	19. Send Away For A Perfect World

**I own NOTHING! Geez, what part of that don't you understand!**

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait. I am trying to work hard on this story. We've been doing Great Expectations crap for awhile and meh…I just haven't been feeling up to doing anything. Well, it's over and done with and guess what? We're starting Romeo and Juliet. Yes, I shall have more inspiration to get this story over and done with. Well, enjoy.**

**Send Away For A Perfect World  **

Lillian brushed a thick set of red bangs from her face and continued on with her book. She grinned as she read a certain part that reminded her of two days before.

"_Celena's breath caught in her throat and she was forced to lower her faze from Tristan's emotion packed eyes. They were within inches of each other, their breaths wrapping one another in a haze of growing intensity. She felt his hand on her cheek. All that ran through Celena's mind was the warmth and comfort that emitted from his gentle touch. Closer and closer their faces grew until it happened. Celena could feel herself falling into a sweet europhia and wanted to cling onto it so badly. His kiss was so gentle and yet was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was in love."_

Oh yes, Lillian was in love too. She remembered just how it happened; her romantic proclamation and his honesty and forwardness. It was the perfect first kiss. She touched her lips gently. It felt like decades since she last felt James's lips on her own even if had only been the day before. Spending time away from James was growing harder and harder to bare. Lillian never felt this way, not even around Hilliard. She guessed she was so preoccupied with _knowing_ she HAD to be married that she might mistake it for love. But having to and wanting to be were two very different things. Lillian decided that she wanted to marry James. Bloody hell, she wanted to spend her whole life with James! She wanted to have his children and grow old with him. It seemed rather quick and quite unusual. A lady was not supposed to think such things much less think them at such and early rate! But the young woman couldn't help it. James Potter brought out a side of her that she couldn't explain.

She laid her head back upon her pillows and closed her eyes, choosing to elapse in a dream world that was so sweet and so sensual that she almost felt horrible thinking of it. It wasn't _her _fault though. Any sane woman would have the same deliciously devilish thoughts had they laid eyes on Mr. King of thieves Potter. He was tough and muscular, every bit the bad boy, but he had this gentle side that was unexplainable. He'd look at her as if she was the very gold upon the earth and yet-his dark eyes were alive with want and need. It was as it was in books-good girls always had it for bad guys.

A knock at the door interrupted her from her dreams and Lillian rolled her eyes and told whoever is was to come in. It was her maid, Grisabella. Lillian pulled herself upward on her arms and cast her maid and annoyed look. Why did that girl always come at such inconvenient moments? Grisabella stumbled over a required curtsy towards the Princess and looked up at her, red in the cheeks.

"Princess, this letter came for you. I do not know who it is from for the man who gave it to me wore a hood and his face was wrapped in blue cloth. He rode a horse, but that was I could tell. Here, milady." Lillian took the envelope from Grisabella, trying desperately to control her excitement. She looked at the letter happily but looked back up at her maid without a trace of emotion.

"Thank you, Grisabella. You may go." The blonde haired girl nodded abruptly and curtsied again. But before she left she said something that made Lillian tense up.

"Princess, I do hope you know what they've been saying on the street." Lillian looked upon her coldly.

"No, I do not. If it has anything to do with the wedding night and that boy who was there then it's old news. I thought you were much cleverer then the ditzy old milk women and cleaners who had nothing better to do then to spread ridiculous rumors." Lillian snapped. Grisabella blushed and nodded quickly.

"Right; of course, Princess. I don't believe them at all." And she left.

Lillian sighed heavily and sat upon her bed, messaging her aching temples from growing worry. It was then that she remembered the letter and she opened it hastily. It was from James. A smile fell upon her face and widened with each word she read. His rough handwriting wasn't difficult to read at all and the canvas-like paper it was scribbled on smelt of him. Lillian blushed as the letter came to a close. She'd never expected a boy to say such things in a letter! It wasn't proper! But James was not a proper boy, quite the opposite, in fact, but it still seemed awkward to see how much he missed her on paper.

She went even redder in the face as she read a part that was even more improper then the rest. Had that boy no shame? Lillian felt her heart do a little flip flop as he mentioned how he'd seen so many women in many different fashions but each of them made him think of 'his girl at home'.

There came another knock at the door. Lillian quickly shoved the letter beneath her pillow and gave whoever it was permission to enter.

It was her mother.

"Good morning, Lillian. What have you been doing?" Lillian picked up her book sheepishly. The Queen nodded and took a seat beside her daughter on Lillian's bed. She took the book from her and eyed if carefully.

"My daughter, the hopeless romantic, who would have thought?" Lillian looked at her mother. The Queen laughed and paged through the book, her hands looking pale against the yellow pages.

"Mother, when I marry, I want to really be in love. I want to travel the world with my husband and go on thrilling adventures. I want the world to be at my feet as me and him take it by storm. I want to sit by the fire during the harsh winters and allow him to sing me to sleep. Does that sound like a dream, mother?" Her mother laughed again.

"No, no, it does not. It's, of course, quite different from what you had in mind earlier, if I am correct, but not a total dream. But, you will not get that type of love within the walls of the castle." The queen said, gravely.

Lillian nodded, looking off into space. Her mind was turning back on James; after all, he was the reason for this conversation. Her mother was right, though. Lillian's views on romance had certainly changed from the usually expensive, traditional and fairytale like wedding. Now, it seemed as if anything but tradition would be sufficient. Lillian could imagine herself with James by the blazing gates of hell, and yet-she could be nothing _but _happy.

Everyone had their own idea on what love ought to be, but Lillian stayed true to her own.

James evoked feelings within her that she never knew existed. But, there was one big problem…their families.

Her parents would never let her marry James. And as much as she loved James, Lily didn't know if she could let go of the world she'd known all her life. James had a responsibility; he couldn't walk away from his people.

Lily rolled over onto her stomach and groaned in irritation. She'd never expected her life to get this hectic. What ever happened to the simple, easy and calm life? She supposed that this was what her novels meant when they defined life as 'difficult' and 'confusing'.

A sigh escaped her lips. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Damn it, Sirius! You tracked blood everywhere!" Remus Lupin snapped, glaring at his friend and the bloody floor. The dark haired murderer grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Remus rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest. Sure, murders weren't anything new to him but Sirius could be so careless with them. Maybe it was just because Remus tended to be a perfectionist…and he expected these murders to be clean, creative and thought out properly. James was very careful with his kills, even if he was noted as a merciless killer.

"He was a sneak, Remus! And a clever one at that! He dodged my dagger several times. He's a bit of a fat one at that too. My dagger barley broke through the skin!" Sirius said, grinning maliciously.

"You're a right arse, you know that. Jesus Christ, James will have a field day with this one. Couldn't you have cleaned this up or something?" Remus asked, rolling his brown eyed and kneeling down to get a closer look at the blood.

"Meh, I could have. But I think I like staring at it better. It helps remind me of the happy kill I made. Come on, Moony, it's not like this guy was popular or well-liked or anything! He was a total perverted arse, why are you defending him? He's not some God damn saint, you know."

"Oh shut up, Padfoot! I _know _who this guy is! And I don't give a damn how wonderful or beautiful it was to watch him die. The thing is that James is going to come home and see half the campsite drenched in blood and he's going to blow a gasket. You _do _realize that people will notice this blood sodden camp and _notice _that we're not just an innocent gang of traveling gypsies!" Remus snapped, which was rather uncharacteristically of him. The one deemed Padfoot shrugged offhandedly and began covering the blood with dirt with his foot.

"Damn, Moony, you'd think you were new to the world with your attitude on killing." Padfoot said irritably.

"No, Sirius. I live in this world too, alright. I've lived here my whole life. I've realized that it's a kill or be killed world, and I am more than ready to pull out my saber and stab the living hell out of anyone who threatens my life or my friends. But, there's a difference with being a survivor and a murderer, Padfoot. It's about time you figure that out."

He spun on his heel and trudged away from his friend, trying to contain his sour feelings. It bothered him that his friends had grown addicted to killing. Killing may have been their only ticket to survival, but he believed what they, as a whole, were doing was more like reasonable killing over cold murder.

Murder was killing someone for your own pride, a thing to do to please yourself.

He would not allow the upstanding pride his family along with everyone in the camp had to be smudged by a few careless murderers.

**Yeah, Yeah, I know Remus seems slightly out of character, but woah-take a look at James, please and thank you. I hope you understand why I've twisted the characters the way I have. I wrote this chapter listening to '45' by Shinedown, so you notice by the chapter title. That is quite possibly the greatest song written in this time. It really helps get you umped for some serious writing. I also was drunk on Law & Order when I wrote this so…yeah. **

**So, how have you all been? I've been great myself. Some tragedies have happened, ones I might mention later, that have made my outlook on life change slightly. I wanted to tell you something so please read this:**

**!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**In a lot of my stories I have a lot of suicide and cutting involved with numerous characters. Please, don't EVER kill yourself. Suicide is NOT the answer and I am certainly not a fan of it. I write it because it is such an important subject to me. Please, for my sake and the sake of those you love, don't EVER try and commit suicide. King James wouldn't like it. Hehe.**


	20. A Bet

**Ack! Enjoy this. Please. I've been on the world's longest writer's block, I know. I hope this turns out well. **

**A Bet**

James paced back and forth in his tent. There sat his three best friends-one, whom he considered himself closest to, looking agitated and annoyed. He had called the three boys there to have a little 'talk' with them, but mainly he wanted to talk to Sirius. He was mad. He was mad beyond all logic. James was just about ready to attack Sirius, kill him maybe, but he fought back the urge and tried to talk it out with his best friend. If only he could find the right words.

"Sirius," He began, stopping and rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. He couldn't think of how to go on. He was too furious to say anything.

"Sirius, what were you thinking?" James finally managed, staring intently at the handsome black haired man. Sirius crossed his arm and growled. This was getting old. He was eighteen for God's sake; he did not need anyone, much less his best friend, talking to him as though he were a child. Why were people so upset about the murder?

"I was thinking that it wouldn't be fun to be killed by some fat ass pervert." Sirius said coldly. Remus shot a glare at him and Peter looked off, wishing to be anywhere but in the midst of his friends' argument.

"Don't be a smart ass, Sirius."

"I'm not. That bastard put _his _hands on _me_."

James glared at him. "Well, you should have just walked away!" Sirius gaped at him and furiously came to his feet.

"Walked away? What the hell has happened to you, Prongs? You act like I had no right in protecting myself against this guy-like _he _was the victim!"

"He _was _the victim, Sirius. You just don't kill someone-"

"Did _she _make you see our lives like this?!" Sirius asked. James frowned.

"Lily has absolutely nothing to do with this." He said low and dangerous.

Sirius snorted disbelievingly and looked at his best friend with a sense of complete dread.

"The hell it is! This mysterious woman walks into your world and suddenly you think you're some kind of damn Saint? It's disgusting watching you like this James. You are the King of Thieves, not the fairytale Prince, or even the knight in shining armor a girl like Lily wants. You want to protect yourself-stay alive so you can protect her, shelter her from our dark and disastrous world, but no matter what you do-no matter how much you shelter her, you will always be the King of Thieves, England's most ruthless murderer. Wash your hands and touch the all the silk you want, but you will always have nine years of bloodstains on your fingers. Dance with them all you want, listen to their jokes, live your life in _their _world, but you will always be the most feared man in this country. You will always be a murderer. You will always belong to _this _world."

Sirius finished his speech ruthlessly. He was so angry. It had only been recently that he discovered Lily's true identity. Did James honestly think he could keep such a secret from his best friend? It hadn't angered him in the least. James deserved to be happy. It only angered him now as James tried to defend the people he always considered enemies and masquerade his true self.

James stared at Sirius as though he'd never seen the man before in his life. He was furious beyond explanation. How dare he accuse James of being a fake? Worse off, how dare he drag Lily into this? Suddenly, he saw red as he lunged at his best friend. Remus moved to stop the two boys from killing each other but was stopped by Peter.

"Let them fight. This is the only way I've ever known James and Remus to patch up a rough spot. They need to get their anger and frustration out."

Remus looked at him uncertainly but nodded. It was true. If they ever had a problem great enough to make them furious at each other, a good smacking around of each other was all it took to calm the two boys down.

Sirius was not the least bit shocked when James came at him in blind rage. When his fists flew at him, he protected himself. Sirius in turn punched James with all his might. If things had to be settled this way than he was going to get his point through with punches, kicks and other attempts to bring the other boy down. Punches, kicks and growls full of random explicatives made the fight what it was worth.

An idea suddenly struck Sirius. He knew that James never backed down from a challenge-it was one of the reasons why he was appointed the King of the thieves. He'd show James that no woman, nothing could change who he truly was.

"Hah! This is pathetic." Sirius said with a smirk, wiping blood from his mouth. "I expected more than just a cut lip when engaging in battle with the King of Thieves. Guess the title doesn't really fit the person." This was of course a lie. Sirius knew better than anybody that James deserved the role of the king of his people. He just wished James would stop acting like a fool. "However, this fighting style does seem very familiar. You'd make a fair Prince, like that Hilliard man. His fighting was just as womanly."

His trick worked and James cried out angrily. He threw himself again at Sirius, this time throwing a punch the sent Sirius flying. James whipped out his sword and pointed it at Sirius who was a few feet from the blade.

"How dare you insult me so? I brought that man to his knees without even trying. Insult me like that again and enjoy having my blade rip through your throat. I'll bathe in your blood and use your skeleton to make more weapons. I am the King of Thieves, not some arrogant spoiled vermin. And you, you cocky bastard, _will _bow before me, even if it means in bloody pieces."

Sirius smirked.

"Is that all? Here I thought you were _dangerous_. That threat hardly deserves your title. A ruthless murderer defending a sick pervert because he is guarded by his wealth? You make me sick!"

"And you," James said darkly, stepping towards him friend with small strides, "have got some nerve. Do you really ask for you death?" He continued towards Sirius. Standing right as his feet, James dropped the sword and extended his hand, offering it to his best friend. He smirked just as Sirius did and pulled the handsome boy to his feet. They laughed together and shook hands.

Remus and Peter exchanged glances and shook their heads in silent laughter.

"So, why did you defend that bastard, James?" Sirius asked as the boys waded in a local spring. James looked at him.

"I dunno… I guess the idea of having to explain why my home is covered in the blood of a man from Lily's home kind of freaked me out. What did he do to you that was so horrible anyways."

Sirius reddened slightly. "The filthy bastard tried to rape me." He murmured. James stood their in silent shock for a few seconds, than, he, Remus and Peter burst into laughter. Sirius growled and crossed his arms across his well tanned chest.

"Way to be sincere, chums." He muttered. Remus laughed and ran a hand through his brown matted hair. Being in the springs felt wonderful; he hadn't had a bath in quite some time. In fact, the campsite was absolutely perfect. Remus could stay there forever. However, he knew that was impossible. The Al Beid was a forever traveling group, never staying in one place for too long. James didn't want to risk the lives of his people and Remus concurred.

"You'd think," Peter said, running his hands through the crystal clear water, "that people would fear us much more than they do. I mean, how many people can honestly stand up bravely to the Al Beid, ruled by a king of magic and what not?" James smirked.

"King of Magic, I am. That idiot of a "real king" thinks he's got it all figured out. Not quite so intelligent, if you ask me. However, he does have some gall for standing up to us-I'll give you that. I doubt it's just pure idiocy that has him thinking he's got us 'under his control."

Remus frowned. "I'd pin him for a pawn of ignorance. A man such as himself hasn't got a chance in deciding those things on his own, if he knew exactly what we are capable of. That would render him a much more foolish man than any!"

The sound of water breaking and Sirius taking a deep breath of air made the three boys turn to see their dog-like friend's head pop out of the water.

"It makes me wonder, James," Sirius said, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "Just how afraid of you that king shall be when he learns that his daughter has the 'King of Thieves' oh, the 'King of Magic' wrapped around her little finger. I dare to call you now, James, the King of Love." James splashed water at him.

"You say that only because you're alone. If you knew half what it was like to be in love-" Sirius' bark-like laughter filled the air.

"I am quite capable of getting a girl at anytime, anyplace. _I _don't need to go looking for any 'star crossed lover' scenario either. I'm sure I can find a good little lady right here and now."

Remus raised his hands in defense and grinned. "Don't look at me, mate. No offence, but you're really not my type. However," He said, his grin widening, "I _would _like to see you get this lady friend."

Sirius shook both James and Remus' hands. "It's a bet then."

Remus smirked. "Alas, it is; and now, James with his Princess of England, and Sirius with his Princess of Thieves."


	21. An Impossibility

**A/N: Holy freaking crap. Its been three years since I've updated this story. Three long years, where I've made pathetic, half-assed attempts at producing some sort of semblance of a story that so many seemed to cling to. Since I've last updated, Harry's journey has ended and the beginnings of the new generation at Hogwarts have began. Thank God this story doesn't have anything to do with Harry, Ron or Hermione (or Draco or anyone from the 90s for that matter). **

** And since I've left this fanfic collecting dust, I've graduated from high school, fallen in and out of love, gotten into a lame excuse for a college, managed to despise an English class, almost fail even the simplest of college classes, become addicted to parties, drunk enough beer to last me a lifetime, gotten a job, made new friends, write new stories, fucked up my chance at getting into the military, made new plans for the future, rethought about enlisting, made plans to move out AND gotten sick a dozen or so times. Like I said, holy shit. **

** But now, here it is. The next chapter, and one of the last few in the odd Marauder-era twist of Romeo and Juliet starring our two favorite witches and wizards in history-James Potter and Lily Evans. Just so you know, right before the last chapter will be out (and I give you my cash-back guarantee that another three years won't go by between now and then), the story will be re-polished and you'll see all those collegiate gained skills hard at work.**

** So, without further ado, ladies and gentleman, I give you the continuation of Romeo and Juliet Lied....**

**Romeo and Juliet Lied**

**Chapter 21: An Impossibility  
**

Marriage.

Lily had waited all her life to be married. She had always known who she would marry, how she would get married and the happy life that would follow.

Things definitely never went as she planned.

Lily turned over in the makeshift bed, attempting to sleep. James snored lightly beside her, fast asleep. She was happy for the darkness and his slumber. Her face was red. She had never lain in a bed with a man before, much less a half-dressed man. Even in the dark, Lily could make out the contours of his muscular body. His chest was lean. His skin was tan. Subconsciously, she reached forward and gently stroked his skin. It was as soft as she imagined.

Her hand moved slowly to his tangled mess of hair. It was getting long and he was in desperate need for a haircut.

She pulled away, stunned, as James muffled a yawn and flipped over onto his back. He opened one eye.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hello, there."

James sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Lily felt herself blush. His arms were long, tan and muscular. He placed on of those perfectly shaped arms around Lily's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"So, what is on your agenda for the day, my lady?" Lily giggled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His dark hair tickled her face. She grasped his hands in hers and smiled.

"Well, aside from spending my day with my lord, I hadn't planned on doing much else."

James raised a brow and grinned lazily. "Is that so, mademoiselle?" He gently brushed strands of copper colored hair that fell into her lily green eyes.

"Yes. What did you plan on doing, love?"

James cocked his head to the side cutely. "Well, I have a meeting today-but that is not until later this afternoon. I need to see Lady Kirah today about something. There are a few papers I need to sign and a few people I need to speak to."

Lillian's eyes widened as James went on. It hadn't crossed her until now that James _was _a King-of thieves,perhaps-but a King none the less, and therefore he was bound to be rather busy.

James sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out wide before turning to leave the bed. Lily watched him the whole time. His muscles were well defined in his lean shoulders and his face, while fuzzy, was bronze and regal looking. He searched idly around for a shirt and opted for a tan blouse.

"Well...I suppose I should head back to the palace, then. It wouldn't do either of us any good if I were to be in the way while you are busy."

James looked up at her and laughed. He was tying his boots up. "You certainly wouldn't be in the way, Lily."

Lily smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I've seen my father while he's in the midst of business. It surely isn't the proper place for a lady."

James grimaced. "I've known plenty of women who do business."

Lily raised a brow. "And how many _royals _do you know who do business?"

"You really know nothing about the business world?"

"Oh, I know a little." Lily said, maneuvering on the bed. "They teach us history and geography, literature and economics. Our tutors are very strict on our studies. However, when it comes to strategies and war plans, we're excluded. You never see a woman fighting in a war."

James shook his head. "I'll never understand the mindset of the noble. The women here have all been trained. They are perfect warriors, though they may not be as strong as the men."

Lily blushed. "I simply could not imagine being a warrior."

He grinned and placed an arm around Lily, kissing her on top of her head. "Its alright, love. I wouldn't want you risking your pretty little neck anyway. Besides, I've grown a liking to the lady type over the tomboy."

With a raise of her brows and a smile Lily moved from beneath James' arm and brought a hand forward. "Than if you may, sir, I should fancy a walk about for some fresh air."

A confused look flashed across James' face quickly. "Does that mean you wish me to accompany you?"

Lily's own look was incredulous. "Why, of course! Do you really expect a lady to go for a walk all by her lonesome? What if I were to grow faint?"

James grimaced before nodding his head understandingly. "I s'pose that would make some sense. Are ladies of the court always to be accompanied by a male escort?"

Lily smiled, taking James' hand in her own. "I believe I have just as much to teach you about my world, as you do about yours."

***

Lady Kira paused as the tent door flapped open and James emerged, already dressed and clean. She smiled melodically as he dropped to one knee and bowed before her, and touched his forehead with the tips of her fingers, silently blessing him with the Goddess' prayer.

"Where is the princess?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle. James rose to his feet and glanced behind him.

"Kathleen and some of the other girls accompanied her to the river to bathe." Lady Kira raised a brow and James smiled guiltily. "She wouldn't allow me to follow."

Kira laughed. "Quite natural, really. She is, after all, of nobility, and unmarried. Its deemed improper for an unmarried young woman to be seen bare by a male."

"These nobility rules are really starting to piss me off." Lady Kira laughed again, and motioned for James to sit. She turned back to the small table where she had been putting ground up herbs into a smoking cauldron.

She waved her hands through the thick smoke and closed her eyes. James watched in hypnotic awe as the Wiccan servant to the Goddess completed her potion. She added a dirty thick glass that was filled with a brown and red colored murky substance.

"Its a healing potion, for the ill. The winter will be coming soon and I fear that our children may grow ill. It is all we can do to ensure their health during the snow."

James nodded mutely. For a moment there, the thoughts of the harsh English winters had escaped him. Winter was a dismal affair, often claiming the life of a child or infant due to fevers or hypothermia or pneumonia. They could not escape the cold, not even by traveling as far to the south as they deemed safe. And like with all other thoughts, his mind wandered back to Lily. Sweet, innocent Lilian, who undoubtedly had spent the winters by the heat of many well-lit fires, and safe in the haven of the heated walls of the castle. Surely, she would not survive the harsh winters that the Al-Beid would face.

Lady Kira noticed his forlorn expression and seemed to read his mind, a feat she was infamous for. "Yes, I suppose the Princess will have to return home and stay there for quite some time. Her body is not used to the cold that our people know. Her immune system is weaker and she would risk death if she attempted to do so."

James shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know exactly what to say. He had never been good with words, now being no different. But he had come to Lady Kira on a mission. She was the surrogate mother, the only mother he had really grown to know, and he knew she would understand. Out of everyone in the camp, even his friends, Lady Kira would be the best to come to with this.

"I want to ask Lillian to marry me." He said, not meeting her gaze. Lady Kira froze. A second later, she went back to mixing her potion as though he had merely mentioned that he planned to go for a swim.

"And when would you like to be married?" Kira asked, her voice calm and soothing, lacking any trace of mockery or indignant sourness that he subconsciously expected. James swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat.

"Now. Later. Whenever possible."

"And you are quite sure that this is what you want to do? After such a short time?"

"Yes."

"Yes," Kira echoed, placing the wooden stirring rod down on the table. She lifted a spoon with a deep bowl secured at the end and began pouring the contents of the cauldron into several empty bottles. "And do you believe, my King, that this will be a success?"

Although he knew the answer he stilled posed the question. "What do you mean?"

Kira looked up at him from her potion and frowned. "You know I support your decisions, James. You are a wise and experienced young man, and a great leader. I trust your judgment and I trust that you truly and deeply love the Princess with all your heart. And if only that were enough. If only love were enough to triumph the social hierarchy of our world and if only it were enough to make no difference where we live or how we behave. But what do you expect to come of this, James? Love, yes, that much I am sure of.

"But what about the factors that are at play here? Lily is not ready to leave behind the only world she has ever known. You cannot ask that of her. Just as well, she cannot ask you to give up your duties here, as I so suspect you wouldn't ask of yourself either. Can you live two separate lives? That much being said, while Lily is quite welcomed in our world, I have little assurance that the feelings will be mutual in the Kingdom. You are considered a criminal of the highest decree. If you make another appearance, the king will surely have your head."

James paused and nodded, taking all the medicine woman's words in. He didn't know what he expected her to say. It was ludicrous, he knew, thinking that something like this could work out. Lily and he belonged to two very different worlds-a fact he had come to terms with so many times before. Could he ask for Lady Kira's blessing? How could she bless his proposal when she was certain of the destruction and pain it would bring?

The idea had seemed so perfect before. As he and Lily lay in his bed, her soft, gentle lips breaking and making contact with his own again and again, the idea of marriage did not seem nearly far-fetched as it did now. As they lay tangled in the sheets and each other, it seemed as though there was nothing standing in their way. Hilliard was gone; Lily was his. He was hers.

James ran a hand through his dark hair and moved to his feet, where he began pacing. "I know..I know, I'm mad for even thinking of it. But I can't help it. I've fallen in love. I never meant to fall in love, especially not with someone like her."

"You mean a beautiful, intelligent, gifted woman? How could you not fall in love with her?" Kira asked with a warm smile.

"I meant with a noble!" James cried. He dropped his hands in defeat. There was no use in getting angry. He bit down the anger that was threatening to grow in his belly and forced himself to calm down. "I should have never fallen for her. But I can't change that anymore. I have fallen for her, and I can't bare to think of life without her anymore. I don't want to, but I know I can survive it. Maybe that's the only choice I have, though. When winter draws nearer and Lily goes back to the castle, we will leave this place. We'll go far away and this spell will be broken. Lily will go on with her life as she is supposed to-get married to a proper English gentleman, grow to be Queen and life here will go back to normal. It will be just us, rogues as we are supposed to be."

Kira nodded slowly and stared at James with a thoughtful expression. "Well then, that just won't do."


End file.
